Story of My Life
by TheBrightestNight
Summary: Luke is going to help Kronos rise again. But will one person, who knows, loves, and understands him, stop it before it's too late. Can she? Or will her past give her a reason to hate the gods too?
1. One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: I got this idea from the song "Lost in Your Own Life" by Alexa Vega.**

**Slightly AU (you'll see why), short story (as in 7-10 chapters being the max), Luke/OC, this takes place between The Lightening Thief, and The Sea of Monsters, and it's in the OC's POV. There will be dialogue from the book/s too, so bear with me here. Hope you enjoy!**

_Every large family has its angels and its demon. ~ Joseph Roux_

_**α**_

I sat in my corner, trying to read a book, but it wasn't exactly working. With all the kids crowded in the Hermes cabin things were tight, not to mention loud. Every few seconds there were screams, or someone would fall into me, or bump into me, or throw something that would hit me. Almost everyone in here was acting mischievous and obnoxious. Unlike me.

I was one of the few odd ones in here (I'll admit, though, I do have urges to pull pranks once in a while, but not as much as some cabins here). I didn't belong here, but my godly parent was just too busy to claim me! But I just couldn't take it in here for very much longer! I'd go nuts spending another night checking my sleeping bag for bugs before I actually lay down and went to sleep. Even then I would have to keep an eye open for any pranks that might possibly come my way.

I finally closed my book, fed up and done, and held it snuggly to my chest. I knew that most in here liked to steal whatever they could get their hands on. Especially the Stoll brothers. They were the worst. I always kept an eye on them when they weren't busy with their usual pranks on someone else in camp.

I sighed just as the door of the cabin opened. I looked over and saw Chiron standing in the doorway. Behind him were two others. Annabeth's blond hair I could distinguish from a mile away, the younger kid standing next to her I didn't know. Must've been a newcomer.

Great.

Another addition to this already crowded cabin.

Automatically I stood and bowed to Chiron, as did everyone else in the cabin. They may have been little devils themselves, but they knew who to show respect to and how to do it.

I heard him mutter something to the boy and Annabeth before he galloped off. We all straightened up and examined the boy who stepped hesitantly up to the door and peered inside.

He looked nervous, slightly sick, but like he'd done this before. Like this was the same old thing he went through every day (well… maybe not _every_ day). I scrutinized him carefully. He had jet-black hair, these wonderful sea-green eyes, and was slightly tanned. On the other hand he was small, maybe eleven or twelve, and lanky. He didn't look so tough, but if he was a half-blood odds are he'd been in some schoolyard fights before.

"Well," Annabeth muttered. "Go on." she told the new kid.

He gulped visibly and started forward only to trip on the lip of the door. He blushed like mad as people snickered and rolled their eyes. Me included. For a half-blood he sure was… klutzy.

Annabeth stepped up and introduced him. "Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven." she announced.

"Regular or undetermined?" I called.

He looked like he wanted to talk but didn't know what that meant, therefore didn't know what to say.

Annabeth, of course, had that covered for him. "Undetermined." she said.

The cabin simultaneously groaned.

Even better. Yet another undetermined. Just like me.

Before I could sit down and enjoy at least a few seconds of reading, the oldest of us all in this cabin stepped forward to greet our new cabin mate. I almost dropped my book and mentally swooned.

Luke.

"Now, now campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there." he said, like the awesome guy he was.

Luke was older, like nineteen older. (But I wasn't far behind: eighteen.) He was tall and muscular. He had short-cropped sandy hair and always had a warm, friendly smile for everyone. Almost everyone looked up to him. All the girls gossiped about him. Like me.

I could see Percy's slightly unsettled look as he noticed Luke's scar. The one a dragon gave him that started below his right eye and went all the way down to his jaw.

"This is Luke," Annabeth said. My eyes strayed to her when I noticed the slight change in her voice. It looked like she was blushing lightly. I gritted my teeth and gripped my book tighter. It was all too obvious she liked him. This only made me mad because I liked him too, and honestly I thought that he'd be _so_ much better with me anyway.

Annabeth was a sweet, smart girl. Like all the daughters of Athena. But she didn't belong with Luke. Sure he'd traveled with her, and sure she knew stuff about him. But, I've been coming for five years (yeah, undetermined for five years… I'd rather not talk about that at the moment), I had hung out with him a lot more here at camp. And I'm pretty sure I knew him better than her, if not that, I knew for a fact that I knew just as much about Luke as Annabeth did. Besides she didn't seem right with him. I mean, if I pictured them together it didn't feel right. Like they just weren't meant to be.

Don't roll your eyes. I'm just telling about this deep set feeling I have about the Luke-and-Annabeth thing going on.

"He's your counselor for now." Annabeth finished. Her voice and face had hardened again. I noticed Percy was looking at her. I snorted softly, everyone knew about her crush on Luke, it wasn't like she needed to hide it from a newcomer.

"For now?" Percy asked.

"You're undetermined." Luke explained as patient as always. That was just one of the great traits about him that I loved and adored. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

I watched as Percy looked at the spot Luke had given him. He shifted the Minotaur's horn in his hand but kept it firmly within his grasp. Good choice, I thought. Then he looked around the cabin at all of his new roomies. I leaned against the wall, crossed my arms, and stared out the window parallel from me.

"How long will I be here?" he finally asked. I looked back at them: Annabeth, Percy, and Luke.

"Good question." Luke said. "Until you're determined."

"How long will that take?"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes as the rest of the campers broke into laughter.

"Come on," Annabeth said quickly. "I'll show you the volleyball court."

"I've already seen it." Percy objected stubbornly.

I shook my head. He was more clueless than I originally assumed. I'm surprised he wasn't brought here earlier.

"Come on." Annabeth hissed grabbing his wrist and dragging him out. The cabin eleven members continued to laugh at him.

Poor kid.

How could someone like _him_ slay a Minotaur? It just didn't seem possible. And neither did the fact that he was rumored to be the son of one of the Big Three. _Him_, part of the Big Three, yeah, right.

I let out a small sigh and sat down in my little corner again, as the mischief picked up. I tried my best to tune them out and read my book when Luke came over and sat down next to me. I froze and my heart started racing. I tried to keep the blood from rushing up to my cheeks but it did anyway.

"Hey," I mumbled biting my lip and not looking directly at him.

"How're things going over here, Tori?" he asked. My full name is Victoria, but I like to go by Tori.

I shrugged and closed my book. I looked at him and then away.

"The usual." I muttered looking around at all the mayhem.

Luke chuckled. "What is that book you've got there?" he asked gesturing with his chin.

"Oh, this…" I patted the book. "This is called _The Red Pyramid_, by Rick Riordan. It's about the Egyptian gods. It's really cool." That was such a lame word! Cool? What was I thinking? "You-you should read it sometime." I suggested nodding, still avoiding his gaze.

"I might just do that." he said smiling. I swooned mentally. "Well, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later?" I nodded biting my lip, trying not to smile hugely and making myself look like an idiot.

He sighed and got up. I watched him go until he was lost in the sea of bodies that was our cabin. I sighed and rubbed my temples; this was going to be a long day.

Just as I thought this I heard a scream that broke the sound barrier. I bolted up and turned toward the door, as did everyone else. All motion stopped in the Hermes cabin (which was hard to do, this must've serious). The scream was then cut off by what sounded like a fire hose of water. Before I knew it, people were pushing and shoving to get outside. I got caught up with the wave, and was shoved through the door. I stumbled out, book still in hand, and quickly ran forward so I wouldn't get trampled by the rest of the cabin.

I thrust my way through the crowd that was building around the bathrooms, and managed to get to the front just in time to see Clarisse and two of her cohorts stumble out, _drenched_ in water. The ground around the bathroom was muddy because there had been so much water.

What had _happened_? Did the pipes back up or something? How did Clarisse get so wet? She and her two siblings fell to the muddy ground (that smelled like sewage), dazed and confused. There wasn't any talk with any of the campers around. Everyone was just too dumbfounded to see Clarisse—_Clarisse_, daughter of Ares—grounded by… bathroom water.

A stupefied Percy, and a wet Annabeth stepped into view from the bathroom door. Clarisse shot daggers at Percy as she spat, "You're dead, new boy. You are totally dead."

All heads turned up simultaneously to look at how Percy would respond. He didn't look… frightened. What he said, didn't sound like he was frightened either: "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."

Camper's mouths fell open, including mine. He did not just stand up Clarisse like that.

Clarisse didn't take it well. She lunged forward but her siblings caught her and started wrestling her back to their cabin, (a red cabin that looked like it had been painted with fists; the roof was lined with barbed wire and a stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, it's eyes following your every move. Rock music blared) kicking and screaming, curses I might add. We parted like the Red Sea for her, dodging her kicks and punches.

The campers started to disperse and head back to wherever they were, to whatever they were doing. I hung around a little longer. Right now Annabeth was staring at Percy. I couldn't read her expression.

"What?" Percy demanded lightly blushing. I guess he couldn't read her expression either. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," she said, "that I want you on my team for capture the flag." My eyebrow immediately rose as I turned to walk away. Annabeth, being the daughter of the goddess Athena, was no doubt already thinking of a plan to win this week's game of capture the flag. Too bad Percy was too naïve to realize this. I chuckled as I headed toward my cabin. This would be an interesting night. Add that to the fact that Clarisse had a vendetta with Percy and you've got yourself one heck of a game.

Things weren't exactly quiet in the Hermes cabin; it was almost dinnertime so they were getting more rowdy than usual. Nonetheless, I did my best to ignore them and at least _try_ to read. I sat in my little corner, and opened my book to my marked place. I had just started reading when Percy entered.

I tried to ignore him as well and continued reading, but soon Luke walked up to him, with things in his hands. I found myself reading the same line over and over again, not comprehending what I was reading even though I had read it about seven times by now.

"Found you a sleeping bag," he said. "And here, I stole some toiletries from the camp store." I smiled at that. I had totally given up reading by now. Instead I was pretending to read while I really listened to Luke and Percy's conversation.

"Thanks." Percy replied.

"No prob." Luke said sitting down and leaning against the wall. "Tough first day?"

"I don't belong here." Percy said. "I don't even believe in gods."

"Yeah, that's how we all started." Luke sympathized. "Once you start believing in them? It doesn't get any easier." Bitterness had crept into his voice. I sighed; a pang of longing to go over and comfort him hit me. I knew how he felt, believe it or not. Maybe not in the exact same way, but the bitterness toward my godly parent was there.

I know it's confusing. I don't know who my godly parent is, right? Well, I've got a pretty good hunch. I'm 99.98 percent sure that my godly parent is Apollo. And here's why: after a year at camp another guy came in who looked just like me. Turns out, with a little P.I. help, we were fraternal twins that were separated at birth. Our mom was the same so that had to mean our dad also had to be the same. Guess what happened? Two years after both of us staying here and being undetermined Apollo decided to claim—randomly I might add—my brother and not me. (We don't speak anymore.)

Now I don't know if he knew that we were twins, or that we had the same mom, but how couldn't he? I mean we were twins for gods sakes! Yet, he still didn't claim me. For about a year I tried to come up with a good explanation as to why he didn't claim me, all of them far-fetched and ridiculous. Then I gave up and just decided that he didn't care about me, or was too ashamed to have me as a daughter. I always swayed toward the latter.

And there you have it, my sob story (but it isn't as bad as you think, because I do get to be with Luke more often). So I knew just how Luke felt. I was pretty seething mad at Apollo, but what could I do, you know?

I tuned back into Percy and Luke's conversation hoping I hadn't missed too much.

"…merchants, thieves. Anyone who uses the road. That's why you're here, enjoying cabin eleven's hospitality. Hermes isn't picky about who he sponsors."

"You ever meet your dad?" Percy asked ignoring the comment of everyone here being a nobody (as did I). I knew he was mad, he probably didn't mean to say that.

"Once."

There was a pause. No one talked. Percy had wandered into dangerous territory there. But Luke being Luke, he merely smiled and moved on. "Don't worry about it, Percy. The camper's here, they're mostly good people. After all, we're extended family, right? We take care of each other."

There was another small pause.

"Clarisse, from Ares, was joking about me being 'Big Three' material." Percy started. I let out a small chuckle. I'm sure a lot of people here were joking about Percy being Big Three material. "Then Annabeth… twice, she said I might be 'the one.' She said I should talk to the Oracle. What was that all about?"

"I hate prophecies." Luke said flatly folding up his switchblade, which he'd apparently pulled out while I was telling you about my story.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked totally oblivious.

"Let's just say I messed things up for everybody else. The last two years, ever since my trip to the Garden of Hesperides went sour, Chiron hasn't allowed any more quests." I shuddered. I remember that. It wasn't pretty. Especially seeing the nasty scar Luke got fresh and raw. I felt so bad for him. "Annabeth's been dying to get out into the world." Luke continued. "She pestered Chiron so much he finally told her he already knew her fate. He'd had a prophecy from the Oracle. He wouldn't tell her the whole thing, but he said Annabeth wasn't destined to go on a quest yet. She had to wait until… somebody special came to camp."

"Somebody special?"

"Don't worry about it, kid," Luke said, his tone lightening tremendously. "Annabeth wants to think every new camper who comes through here is the omen she's been waiting for. Now, come on, its dinnertime." I closed my book and listened for the sound of the conch horn. I stood up as did Luke. "Eleven, fall in!" he ordered.

Everyone got in line according to seniority, so I was right behind Luke. We then marched to the mess hall pavilion while the satyrs, wood nymphs, naiads, and the other cabins also came in. We all crowded around the overcrowded cabin eleven table and sat down. I sat across from Luke and Percy. I tried to look everywhere but them because I didn't want to seem creepy and stalker-ish. Everyone chatted and laughed, in the cabin five's case belching as well.

Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion and everything went silent. He raised his glass. "To the gods!"

We all copied and raised our glasses. "To the gods!" Then wood nymphs came forward with platters of amazing smelling food, as always.

"Speak to it." Luke instructed. "Whatever you want—nonalcoholic, of course."

"Cherry Coke." Percy told it. I watched as the glass filled up. He paused then it looked like a light bulb had gone off in his head. "_Blue_ Cherry Coke." Percy picked up the cup now filled with cobalt blue coke, and took a cautious sip. I couldn't help but smile at this. Just then I met Luke's gaze, he seemed to be enjoying himself right now as well. I blushed and looked down, biting my lip. I quickly said water to my cup and then filled my plate.

I got up just as Luke handed Percy a big plate of brisket. I went to the bronze brazier and dumped a small grape vine, with big, ripe grapes, into the fire. I stared at the blazing flames. "The gods." I murmured.

Then, I turned and went to sit back down.

Once everyone was done eating Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble to grab everyone's attention again.

Mr. D then stood up letting out a sigh loud enough you could probably hear it from a mile away. "Yes," he drawled. "I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

Behind the Hermes cabin came the cheers and cries of the Ares cabin. I hunched my shoulders a bit; slightly afraid I'd get hit by something.

"Personally," Mr. D continued making his voice louder than the cheers. "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you we have a new camper today." He sounded absolutely bored out of his skull. "Peter Johnson."

Chiron leaned over to murmur in Mr. D's ear while some people from cabin eleven snickered.

"Er, Percy Jackson," Mr. D corrected not sounding embarrassed or sorry at all. "That's right. Hurrah and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

We all cheered and got up from the table. The campers headed down to the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin (which I should totally be in) led a sing-along. It was like a normal campfire at a normal camp. We sang songs (although the difference being we sang songs about the gods), we ate s'mores, joked around, and just had fun.

Then, when the conch horn blew again we all headed back to our cabins for, hopefully, a restful night's sleep.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was just training, reading, arts and crafts, etc. It was normal. Of course Percy got special treatment to see whose godly father he belonged to, but I didn't really think that was fair. They didn't do that with all the other campers that came in.<p>

I went on with my daily routine. Archery (my skills were above par; coincidence, I think not!), reading Greek and talking about the gods and myths, the climbing wall, and then I pretty much had a "free period," if you will.

I usually spent my free time reading unless I had to do something else like swordsmanship or other important things you _needed_ to learn to fight Greek monsters (sometimes arts and crafts). Sometimes I'd look for Luke (don't judge me!), but this time I watched Percy. I wanted to see if they could actually determine his godly parent just by putting him in archery, wrestling, or racing/running.

The only one I really got to see though was wrestling. It was kind of funny, because Clarisse was totally pummeling him into a pulp. Then again, I felt bad for the poor kid; it wasn't fun getting beat up by a child of Ares. That's why I tried to avoid wrestling as much as I could.

Then Thursday I was called to sword-fighting lessons, along with Percy, Luke (yay for me!), and the rest of the Hermes cabin. I thought I was a pretty good sword fighter. Certainly not as good as Luke—he was, like, the best—but I'd always practice while away and I knew that I was getting better; getting closer to Luke's standards.

Usually the campers would get gifts from their godly parent, but because Apollo didn't know I even existed, I decided to have my own weapons made (I have my connections). A switchblade (that came out with the press of a button. And, no, it wasn't because Luke had one if that's what you were thinking), the generic sword like they had here at camp and, of course, a customized bow (the arrows I could get from camp). No doubt, the sword and switchblade were made of celestial bronze.

Anyhow, we started with practice dummies dressed in Greek armor. I didn't like drills. They were nothing compared to a real demigod (if we ever had to fight one another), or a real monster. I didn't see how it helped at all. That was where I got my own training from. If a monster ever found me or I found the monster I'd fight it. That's what I called training.

Finally we went onto dueling.

Luke was Percy's partner and I'll admit I was a bit envious. I had wanted to be Luke's partner. Oh well, maybe next time. Or maybe I could just duel him later when we both had some free time. That sounded like more fun….

"Good luck," I told Percy, walking up to him when Luke had announced this. "Luke's the best swordsman since the last three hundred years."

I saw Percy swallow and tried to hide my laugh.

"Maybe he'll go easy on me," he replied in a very unconfident voice.

I snorted and turned away before I could burst out laughing. That would've been so rude.

We got in our dueling pairs and began. It was fun, and pretty easy. Not, like a cake walk, but definitely getting there.

Finally we got a water break. I was grateful for that. I was parched; my throat as dry as the desert.

During this break I noticed Percy covered in sweat, from head to toe. I was mid swallow and started choking because I had started laughing. Some people around me asked if I was okay I was coughing/laughing so hard. What? He looked funny. I could tell Luke had totally pounded him. It was just funny to think about, all right?

"Okay, everybody circle up!" Luke called. "If Percy doesn't mind, I'd like to give you a little demo."

This was going to be good.

"This is difficult," he started, looking around at everyone seriously, for they were trying to hide their smiles and suppress their giggles in coughs. Thankfully, I was done laughing at him. My throat was still a little sore, actually. "I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy, now. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique." He then proceeded to demonstrate the move in slow motion.

Percy's sword hit the floor.

"Now in real time," Luke ordered as Percy picked up his sword and got ready. "We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Percy?"

They began and surprisingly enough, Percy was doing a pretty good job. But as I watched I saw him get nervous as Luke pressed harder on him. Then, without notice, Percy tried to the move and it worked. My mouth fell open. Everyone around was stunned into silence the only noise, Luke's sword clattering on the ground.

He actually did it. Now he was standing with his sword an inch away from Luke's unprotected chest.

He said the last thing I would've thought someone would say: "Um, sorry." He lowered his sword as I covered my mouth, snickering. Luke met my gaze for a moment out of the corners of his eyes. Blood rushed up to my cheeks, I stopped laughing, and I looked down, embarrassed.

"Sorry?" Luke asked incredulous, but happily surprised. A grin appeared on his face. "By the gods, Percy, why are you sorry? Show me that again!" He encouraged picking up his sword.

Percy looked reluctant but Luke was persistent and they soon began another duel. It didn't last very long though, because as soon as their swords met, Luke performed the trick, quite nicely, and Percy's sword went skidding across the floor.

There was a pause as the arena fell silent once more.

"Beginner's luck?" I asked.

Luke relaxed and wiped the sweat off his forehead, appraising Percy carefully. "Maybe," he started skepticism clear in his voice. "But I wonder what Percy could do with a balanced sword…."

I didn't feel like reading, so I wandered around the camp, people watching. I wandered into the woods even though I could potentially be attacked by a monster and I wasn't particularly paying attention right now. That and the fact that it was getting dark probably wasn't a good combination. But it was nice to see the forest in the dark. It turned things a cool shade of blue and really dark purples. It really was magnificent.

I didn't exactly know where I was heading, just following the small stream that was deep within the forest. The sound of it flowing over the rocks was soothing and relaxing. Then I started recognizing the terrain. I was coming up to a small waterfall in about a hundred feet or so. About fifty feet away I heard talking…. Two guys and they were planning—or something—it sounded like. I couldn't quite make out the words; if I could just get a little closer….

I held my breath and started forward being careful not to step on any twigs, that was always a dead giveaway. Finally I got close enough to hear and see. It was Luke and he was talking to someone with… something. It definitely wasn't an Iris Message because there was no mist, no rainbows. I couldn't see who it was though.

"…they don't suspect a thing?" Luke was asking in a whisper. He turned his head to the left and I quickly ducked behind a tree so he wouldn't spot me. My heart was hammering against my rib cage. What was Luke up to?

The person on the message laughed. "Not one bit."

"Good, the boy is here. Now all I have to do is get him out of camp. I'm summoning a hellhound tonight, right after capture the flag begins. It'll be perfect." Luke responded. I was frozen behind my tree. "Chiron will _have_ to send him on a quest."

The man grunted. "Clever kid. Wouldn't mind having you as a son."

Luke snorted. "It didn't take a lot of wit; Zeus is so arrogant he thinks no one will steal his master bolt." Was that what the rumors were about? What had been stolen? Zeus's master bolt?

I swallowed and shook my head. I didn't want to believe it.

No. Just no. Luke would never do anything like that. He was too nice. He couldn't have…! I didn't want to believe it!

"Well, I'll be seeing you soon. Dinner is about to start." Luke said.

I didn't hear the other person's response because I was sneaking away. I couldn't believe this! I wasn't going to believe this! Luke had nothing to do with the missing item. Nothing at all.

"Tori?"

I jumped a mile and froze. I tried to calm myself and compose a mask. It took a few moments but I managed a small smile. I swallowed and turned around.

"Hey-hey, Luke." I said my voice cracking and off pitch. I cleared my throat and swallowed again.

He walked up to me. I tried not to cringe away and keep my heart rate at a normal level.

"You okay? You look a little… frightened." he asked. No. He couldn't be evil! He couldn't be. He looked sincere! He did!

"I-I'm f-fine." I replied. Curse my stuttering. "The… forest is… frightening as night some-sometimes."

Luke reached up and put his hand lightly on my arm. My heart spasmed and I almost fainted. Not because he was probably evil, but because he was this close. What? A crush is a crush, right? I still had faith in him! What was wrong with that?

"Are you sure? You look a little pale." he asked taking a step forward.

I swallowed hard. "Do I?" My voice cracked again.

Luke narrowed his eyes. I bit my lip afraid he'd figure out I was listening in on his conversation.

"What were you doing out here anyway? All by yourself? When it's getting dark." he asked taking another step toward me. He _towered_ over me. I hadn't realized he was this tall.

I shrugged.

"Well, you know, I didn't feel like reading and… I was tired from today's training, I thought a nice evening walk in the forest would do me some good." I lied hoping he'd believe me.

Luke was still examining me with those piercing icy blue eyes. (They weren't cold, that was just their color.) Finally after a moment of contemplating—it looked like—he grabbed my arm (and not lightly either) and asked, "What did you hear?"

I panicked. My heart fluttered in my chest and I felt slightly lightheaded.

"What-what are you talking about?" I asked trying to pull out of his grasp. He only tightened his grip. He wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't. We were friends. We'd known each other ever since I had first come here!

"Don't lie to me, Tori." he warned. "I know you were hiding behind that tree. Now tell me, what did you hear?"

I looked down at the small brook. "Did you do it? Did you really steal Zeus's master bolt?" I asked quietly. His silence was enough of an answer. Tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't want to believe it, but here it was, right in my face. "I can't believe this!" I cried jerking my arm out of Luke's hand and slowly backing away. Worry flashed in his eyes but it quickly froze over.

"Tori—" he started stepping towards me.

I backed away more. "No! Get away from me!" I yelled right before turning and running.

"Tori!" Luke called after me. It wasn't soon after I heard pursuing footsteps. I pushed myself harder, but he had trained _a lot_ and caught up to me fast. I don't even think we'd gone more than a hundred feet or so.

Luke caught me around the waist. I thrashed, trying to get out of his grip.

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked. "Help! Someone help me!"

Luke's free hand came up to cover my mouth, but I continued to thrash and kick and scream.

"Tori, Tori, calm down. Let me explain." He tried reasoning with me. "Tori, stop it." I wasn't listening to him. What was he going to do with me now that he knew I knew? Luke's hand came off my mouth and I took a breath in to scream again, but his hand came back with his switchblade. He held it lightly against my neck.

**My first Percy Jackson fanfiction! Whoohoo! Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think…. (And just in case you were wondering, the little "a"-like symbol at the top is **_**supposed**_** to be the number 1 in Greek….)**

**.happiness.**

**~ See you at Camp Half-Blood!**


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

_**β**_

I stopped all movement; tears streamed down my face.

There was a moment of silence as Luke listened to see if anyone had heard my cries.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" he finally asked in a quiet voice.

"Do I have a choice?" I managed through my tears.

Luke let out a heavy sigh. "I like you, Tori." he said. "I don't want to hurt you." My heart thudded in my throat. He liked me? Like, like-like, or just like? "Just hear me out, okay?" I waited, tears still pouring down my face. "Yes, I stole the master bolt." he said. My stomach flipped, making me feel sick, and before Luke could explain the method to his madness, I started coughing and choking.

Luke pulled his knife away and let me go. I was trying not to throw-up, but I kept coughing. I felt Luke's hand come around my upper forearm. He started to pull me somewhere. I stumbled, following along blindly, still coughing and spluttering.

Finally I just couldn't walk anymore and collapsed. I realized he had led me back to the small stream when I felt something damp under my hands and heard the noise of the creek. When I was done coughing I used the crisp, cold stream water to wash my face. I sat back with my legs underneath me and rested my hands in my lap. I looked down at my watery reflection and avoided Luke's burning gaze that I could feel on my face.

Thankfully his laser eyes weren't as powerful because I had a veil of my long, wavy, sun-kissed blonde hair. I was still crying and I didn't want him to see me at such a weak state. It was kind of humiliating, actually.

"Why—?" I choked reaching up to wipe away some of my tears, it didn't really make a difference though. I couldn't even finish my sentences! I guess I was still just getting over my shock of finding out that Luke had _stolen_ Zeus's maser bolt.

I heart Luke let out another heavy sigh next to me.

"I'd really rather not say right now." he said.

"Oh?" I asked keeping my eyes firmly planted on my reflection in the stream that was gradually fading with the light.

"It's not that I don't trust you or anything, it's just… you're in a very fragile state right now and if I told you why I don't think you would take it very well." he explained. Was it so bad that I wouldn't be able to handle it?

I sighed. That told me nothing though.

I heard Luke shift positions and when I looked out of the corners of my eyes I noticed he had moved closer to me. My heart rate picked up involuntarily.

"Let's just put it this way, for now: your brother, Dan?" he told me. Just the sound of his name had me all worked up. My jaw clenched and the muscles in my hands tensed. I think I understood now. Luke reached up and rubbed my arm comfortingly. Little electrical zings flew up my arm and spread throughout my body.

I reached up and wiped more of my tears away and sniffled. Yeah, I was still crying, but less aggressively now.

"I want you to trust me, okay?" Luke asked softly. "And I'm trusting you to keep this a secret. You can't tell anyone about this. Can you do that for me?"

I thought about this, chewing my lip. I trusted Luke. I really did. He could've slit my throat back there if he really wanted to, but he didn't. Then again I didn't know why Luke had even stolen the master bolt in the first place. What was his big plan? I wanted to know! Did I trust him enough that I would keep his secret and wait patiently for him to tell me the big picture?

"Tori?" Luke asked for I had been silent for quite a long time.

I let out a small breath and turned to look at him.

"I… I trust you." I whispered. I blinked and more tears came rolling down my face. I turned my head away and wiped my tears from my cheeks. "I've… always trusted you."

Luke reached over and caressed my face while turning my head so he could look into my eyes. His lips parted slightly and I thought he was going to say something. Instead he started to lean forward. I didn't take my eyes off him as he came closer. My breath started to become fast and ragged. Was he going to do what I thought he was? Were we more than just friends after now?

All my internal babbling stopped when I felt his lips press up against mine. I slid my eyes closed and savored this moment. I'd never kissed a boy before—believe it or not—so this was a new, exciting, experience for me. Especially because I'd had a crush on him ever since I came to Camp Half-Blood. And now! We were kissing! We were actually kissing!

We pulled apart and I bit my lip, smiling largely. I was also, no doubt, flushed. That was… incredible.

Just then the conch horn sounded and I quickly remembered what was happening after the game. All my worries came back and I felt the weight of the world fall on my shoulders. Luke noticed the change and guessed correctly about what was on my mind.

"Percy will be fine." he assured caressing my face again. We stood up and started heading toward the pavilion.

"Are you sure? I mean a hellhound seems a little…." I couldn't think a good word that would sum it up.

"It'll attack right after the game ends. Everyone will have their bows and swords. The hound won't stand a chance. Percy will be perfectly fine."

More light started to flood though the trees of the forest as we got closer to the pavilion. My pulse started to pound, blood rushing through my veins.

Luke stopped just outside the perimeter and turned me to face him.

"Breathe, Tori, just breathe. It will all be fine. No one will get hurt."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm sure." Luke said in such a confident tone it was hard _not_ to believe him.

I took a couple calming breaths. "Okay. Okay, I'm ready."

Luke smiled; the one I knew.

"Good because I'm starved."

Then we turned and headed out of the woods and towards the mess hall. We were a little late, but no one seemed to notice us. They were all too excited about the game tonight. I would usually be jumping and excited just like everyone else, but now that I knew what Luke had planned to do I wasn't that enthusiastic about it anymore.

When everyone was finished eating the conch horn sounded again. I jumped before looking around and standing up like everyone else did. Cheers rang out through the night as Annabeth and two of her siblings came running out with the Athena flag: a silk thing that glistened gray in the torch lights, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. From the opposite side came Clarisse and her siblings, with their flag painted a bright red with a bloody spear and a boar's head.

I looked across the table and a couple of kids down at Percy and Luke (I didn't feel comfortable sitting right in front of them this time). They were talking. It looked like Luke was explaining everything that was going on.

Chiron stomped his hoof on the floors making me jump yet again. I turned my attention toward him.

"Heroes!" he started. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest if fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as a referee and battle field medic. Arm yourselves!"

With a wave of Chiron's hands all the equipment needed was spread out across the tables in front of us, as well as my weapons. Hey, it was magic.

I grabbed my sword already in its scabbard, my bow, some arrows, and my switchblade which I slipped up the sleeve of my long-sleeved shirt. Then I got a shield and a helmet with a blue horsehair plume, the color of Athena's team. The Ares had red.

Annabeth raised her sword. "Blue team, forward!" she ordered.

Everyone cheered and we started our way toward the south part of the woods. The red team shouted taunts at us as they headed to the north side.

Yet another sound of the conch horn and the game began. There were screams and whoops of excitement followed by clanging; kids already locked in battle. I tried to keep on guard and pay attention but it was so hard to concentrate when you knew something like someone being attacked by a hellhound on purpose after the game ended.

Somehow during my inner monologue I managed to stray into enemy territory. I didn't go very far until Clarisse and a few of her siblings went blowing past me toward the creek.

"Pay attention, Tori!" Annabeth's disembodied voice hissed in my ear. I blinked slightly startled.

"Sorry," I muttered in what I thought was her general direction.

Annabeth took off her invisibility Yankees cap and smiled at me.

"No worries. I've got it all under control anyway. Wanna come help me help Percy?" she asked. Before I could answer she put her cap back on and, if I heard correctly, headed back toward the border. I followed her, wondering what she could possibly be talking about. But she seemed confident enough…. Like she knew we were going to win.

A few feet away from the stream I heard Annabeth mutter, "Heads up." right before an arrow came flying past us, about an inch from my face, and imbedded itself into a tree.

Did impaling count as maiming? I wondered…?

I arrived to the small river just as Percy barely mumbled, "No maiming."

I watched from behind a tree. What? If Annabeth was this confident then did I really have to do anything? Besides even if I tried I'd be too distracted and accidentally hurt me and the people around me. Standing and watching was probably the best for me right now.

"Oops," one of the guys said. "Guess I lost my dessert privilege." he joked right before shoving Percy into the stream. The Ares kids moved forward but something changed in Percy. His eyes lit up and he stood to meet them bravely. I took a cautious step forward and watched intently.

I watched in awe as he swung his sword hitting the flat of it against one guy's head so hard he knocked his helmet clean off. One down. My eyebrows rose. How strange….

Two of them came at the same time but Percy seemed to be ready for their attack. He slammed his shield up against one while he sheared off the horsehair plume of the other's helmet. The fear in their eyes wasn't hard to detect as they slowly backed up.

The fourth one that wasn't down looked hesitant, but Clarisse didn't seem to get the message. She charged forward with the tip of her spear crackling and sparking. Just as she thrust, Percy, somehow, managed to catch the shaft between his shield and sword, and just like that it snapped like a twig. My eyes widened. No way. He didn't!

Clarisse cursed. "You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!" she screeched, livid. Before she could say more Percy hit her square between the eyes with the butt of his sword. Clarisse went sprawling.

Suddenly I heard elated screams and cries of triumph. I looked up behind me just in time to see Luke, flag in hand, sprinting toward the boundary line with a few Hermes kids behind him and some Apollo fighting the Hephaestus kids off.

The Ares kids got up, stumbling slightly; Clarisse muttered another curse.

"A trick!" she growled. "It was a trick."

They tried to follow Luke, but it was too late. Everyone was already merging at the stream as Luke ran across onto our side. As soon as he set foot everyone erupted into cheers. I smiled and slowly made my way back to our side as the red flag shimmered and turned to sliver, except this time it had a caduceus, the sign of Hermes. People from the blue team crowded around Luke and soon enough he popped up out of the crowd on someone's shoulders.

Chiron trotted out from the woods and blew the conch horn. My stomach instantly dropped; the game was over. We'd won, yeah it was great, but now I had to stand by and watch Percy get attacked by a hellhound. Not as fun as you'd think.

A howl ripped through the forest and silenced all the cheering. A hand brushed my elbow and I jumped a mile. I turned to see Luke and calmed down just a bit. Faintly I heard Chiron say something in Ancient Greek. I looked back and saw the giant hound, close to the size of a rhino with glowing red eyes and fangs as sharp as daggers crouching on some rocks right above where Percy was. And it had its eyes trained on him.

"Percy, run!" Annabeth instructed as she tried to position herself in front of him. But it was too late, the hound was as fast as a cobra. It grounded Percy and started ripping and tearing. I tensed and Luke wrapped his hand around my arm to stop me from rushing forward. Blood started pouring from Percy's chest as soon as the hound slashed through his armor. However, simultaneously about 40+ arrows pierced the hound's throat. It fell over, dead.

Chiron came forward, his bow in hand, his face very grim.

"_Di immortales!_" Annabeth muttered. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't… they're not supposed to…"

"Someone summoned it." Chiron announced as Luke walked forward a little. "Someone inside the camp."

"It's all Percy's fault!" Clarisse wailed. "Percy summoned it!"

"Be quiet, child," Chiron told her in a very serious tone even Clarisse had to listen to it.

All eyes turned to the hound that was now sinking into shadow; curling in on itself and then disappearing back to the Fields of Punishment.

I walked up to Luke.

"I thought you said it wasn't going to hurt him!" I hissed in his ear.

"Wait for it." he muttered back.

"You're wounded," Annabeth said, "quick, Percy, get in the water."

No way.

But that would explain—

"I'm okay." Percy objected.

"No, you're not," she rebutted. "Chiron, watch this."

Giving up, Percy sluggishly stepped back into the creek. You could just see the instant change, his eyes brightened, and he straightened up. You could even see the wounds on his chest mend themselves. All the campers simultaneously gasped.

Percy looked embarrassed. "Look, I-I don't know why—" He looked down. "I'm sorry…." he apologized. I rolled my eyes. Then I noticed a green light above his head with a spinning trident. It was confirmed.

"Your father," Annabeth murmured. I gritted my teeth, turned and started to walk away. That's all he had to do! I didn't think it took very long, and it certainly wasn't hard for a god with so many duties. It made me so angry!

"Tori," Luke asked quietly just as Chiron announced, "It is determined."

"I'm not going back and you can't make me." I told him bitterly.

"You don't have a choice…." Luke said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I jerked my shoulder out of his grasp.

"Everyone has a choice, and this is mine." I told him storming off as Chiron's voice echoed through the forest: "Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

I continued past the Hermes cabin because I knew that soon after everyone would be going to bed and I didn't want to hear all the chatter about what just happened because no doubt it would be the main gossip for a month, maybe more if life really wanted to torture me. Instead I went to the beach and plopped down heavily on the sand. I'd wait until the last minute to go back to the cabin.

I heard noise behind me not a moment later and turned my head slightly toward the direction I thought I'd heard the noise.

"Tori?" I recognized Luke's voice. I turned my head back around to the shore without a word. Luke came up and sat down next to me. We sat there in silence for a few moments.

"It's not as great as you think." he said sourly.

I looked at him through the corners of my eyes. "Oh?" I asked bitterly.

"Poseidon is just using him." he told me. "Zeus thinks Poseidon stole his mater bolt. But since one god can't take another god's symbol of power, Zeus believes he got Percy to steal it for him. If it isn't returned by the summer solstice they'll be a war. Poseidon's so desperate to prove his innocence he claimed Percy so Percy could do all the dirty work for him." His tone was absolutely disgusted.

"At least he knows who it is." I muttered, bringing my knees up to my chest and resting my chin on them. "Strike that. At least his father actually claimed him."

Luke sighed. "Come we should get back to the cabin. The harpies will be out soon." I didn't want to quite yet, but Luke convinced me and we headed back to the overcrowded cabin. People were just settling into their bunks.

* * *

><p>The next few days I wasn't really paying any attention to. I was just going through the motions. Like I had predicted Percy was now the only thing anyone could talk about, whether it was good or bad it was always there! It was driving me absolutely crazy. At least he wasn't in the Hermes cabin taking up space anymore. (Not that it really made a difference.) Although, I'll admit when you see someone sitting by their lonesome selves looking at all the other fully occupied tables you tend to feel bad for them.<p>

That was Percy. All by himself at a large table specially made for the children of Poseidon. On top of that, everyone avoided him. I didn't know if it was out of fear or some other irrational emotion, but they avoided him and gave him weird looks. The Hermes cabin refused to take sword-fighting lessons with him now, so Luke was doing a lot more one-on-one with him.

What Luke had said that night when Percy was claimed kept repeating in my head, though. Percy had until the summer solstice to find the master bolt (which I figured Luke would give to him in some inconspicuous way sometime) and return it to Mount Olympus. The only problem? Chiron hadn't given Percy a quest yet and the deadline was nearing. Finally, though, with a storm rising (big, dark purple clouds and thunderous booms), ten days before the summer solstice Chiron called Percy to the Big House.

The next day, Grover, Annabeth, and Percy were at the peak of the hill with Chiron getting ready to take off into Manhattan. I was watching from the base of the hill, the ground was soggy and wet from last night's rain. So much for being protected from the weather here unless we wanted it. It was relatively sunny right now, but there was a cold breeze blowing more dark clouds our way.

I shivered. Just then Luke passed me and ran up the hill with something in his hands. He was running up too fast for me to see exactly what he was holding. Luke stopped next to Percy. They chatted and then Luke handed over the thing he was holding before saying another word or two, and then jogging back down.

"What'd you give him?" I asked.

Luke stopped, looked cautiously up at Percy who was now talking to Chiron again. He leaned in to murmur in my ear, "I'll tell you about it later." right before jogging off again. I sighed, looked up at Percy and Chiron once more and then followed Luke. He went deep into the forest before finally stopping. I waited patiently as he made sure that we weren't followed and we weren't being listened to.

"I gave him a pair of flying shoes." he said. "They're enchanted." I waited but he didn't say anymore.

"To do what?" I asked.

"Why don't we start from where we left off." Luke suggested sitting down on a large rock. I chose to stand, it was the wretched ADHD thing. I felt like I just couldn't sit still for even a little while. "I'm done with the gods using us like puppets. They don't deserve to be ruling any more. They should've been overthrown hundreds of years ago." he spat standing up again. "And the quest that Hermes gave me. Pathetic. A complete waste of time. I wanted to bring Olympus down after that day, but I knew that I wouldn't be strong enough, so I waited. And then—" he broke off suddenly and looked at me.

"Continue." I pressed.

Luke turned away again. "Kronos—" The air seemed to turn colder.

I gaped. "What?" I hissed. "Kronos—Luke! What are you thinking?" I asked in a loud whisper. Luke quickly swiveled around to face me again.

"Tori, you have to understand that the gods don't deserve the thrones they sit on." he told me through clenched teeth. "They use us as pawns, and they're so _conceited_. They may be immortal but that doesn't mean they're invincible."

I barely heard or comprehended a word he said. I was still freaking out about the whole Kronos thing. He was in the deepest depths of Tartarus. How…?

"So, you stole the master bolt? Why?" I asked.

"Kronos convinced me to steal something that no one would dare take." Luke smiled a devilish smile I'd never seen before. "It was too easy, stealing Zeus's master bolt. And… Hades's helm of darkness too." My mouth dropped open.

"Two? You stole two—!" Two? He'd stolen two godly symbols of power? Oh gods. This… this wasn't… I couldn't believe…!

"Tori—" Luke started.

I held up my hand. "Just tell me about the shoes." I choked.

"I don't think—" he tried again.

"No, tell me about the shoes."

There was a pause before Luke let out a heavy sigh. "They're enchanted to fly into the pit of Tartarus when Percy enters the Underworld."

That just had me asking more questions!

"Why—Do I want to know?" I asked looking pleadingly at Luke.

"Probably not." he told me truthfully.

I let out a sigh and turned around trying to digest all this information.

"Oh gods." I groaned.

"Tori—" Luke started.

"I just need some time to myself." I told him turning around and facing him again.

He nodded. "I understand. I just need you to promise me—" I cut him off by quickly stretching up on my toes and giving him a chaste kiss. I pulled back and stared at his lips (as weird as that sounds) for a moment before stepping back and looking up at him.

"Is that promise enough?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled. "Good. I'll, um, see you later then."

* * *

><p>Kronos! How could Luke be working with Kronos! It didn't make any sense. What about the helm and the bolt? Where was Luke keeping them? You couldn't just hold gods' symbols of power without getting caught, could you? And what about the shoes Luke gave Percy? I didn't think that he would be able to use them though. With Zeus and Poseidon fighting right now, Percy wouldn't be safe in the skies.<p>

Then again, maybe that was a good thing. If Luke's plan didn't work then there wouldn't be war between the gods and Kronos wouldn't rise. I know, I sound weird. I'm not going to tell anyone about Luke's plan, but I wasn't for it either. I was _hoping_ that I could talk some sense into him and get him to turn his back on Kronos. It was probably very far-fetched and naïve, but right now it was my only plan.

I loved Luke. I didn't want him killed if I ratted him out. But I didn't want him to hurt himself trying to help Kronos rise! What was I going to—

A hot spout of lava hitting my thigh jolted me out of my thoughts, followed by hitting the ground from about a two-story building height, seeing black, stars, and then having my vision come back.

"Tori! Tori! Are you all right?" someone was shouting. I blinked and realized a bunch of blurry figures were standing over me. For a split second I forgot what had happened.

"Tori, are you all right? What happened?" I heard Chiron's calm, composed voice.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Ow." was all I managed to say.

"Can you get up?" Chiron asked. I blinked as my vision started to clear.

"I-I don't know…. I can-I can try…." I murmured looking up at all the campers surrounding me. Some offered their hands and I took them gratefully. At first I didn't feel anything as I got up. It wasn't bad, then when I put more pressure on my right leg, burning pain seared up my leg and throughout my body. I went toppling over, catching myself with my hands, slightly dazed.

"Ow." I said again.

"Let's get her to the infirmary." Chiron ordered. Two campers, Travis and Conner Stoll, grabbed my arms and draped them over their shoulders before standing up. Together we hobbled toward the Big House, me still dazed. They laid me down in a cot and stepped back, Chiron filling their places.

"What… what happened to my leg?" I asked faintly, starting to look down.

"I don't think that would be wise." Chiron warned quickly. My eyes snapped back up to him.

"Is it that bad?" I asked feeling sick. Chiron opened his mouth to answer but my stomach flipped. "Hold that thought." I said quickly before promptly leaning my head over the side of the cot and throwing up.

"Clean-up on aisle five." I heard Travis mutter before both Travis and Conner start snickering.

"Why don't you two boys be of some use and go get the mop and bucket to clean this up." Chiron asked turning his torso to look at them, which was an odd movement because he had to slightly move his whole body as well.

They repressed their groans and headed off.

"Oh and while you're at it, why don't you get this young lady a glass of water and some ambrosia." Chiron turned back to look at me. I couldn't hide my smile. He smiled and winked. I chuckled.

They came back quicker than I expected with all the things Chiron had asked of them. He stepped back so Connor could clean up the mess I'd made. Travis handed me the glass of water and set the ambrosia on the side table.

"Sorry about that." I muttered taking a drink of water and looking at Chiron over the rim of my glass.

"That's all right. You're probably in shock. You might want to eat some of that ambrosia." he suggested.

I set the glass down and picked up the small bowl of ambrosia. The taste danced across my tongue, and my taste buds rejoiced and so did my body. Especially my leg, it felt so much better, like it was being rubbed with soothing aloe. The burning went away and so did the smell of burnt flesh.

"What… exactly… happened?" I asked. When _I_ tried to remember all I got was the blue sky as I fell.

"From what I heard, you were rock climbing and you were doing fine, but then you stopped and got caught by a blast of lava. I guess the heat made you panic and let go of the wall." Chiron explained.

I set the bowl aside.

"Great." I groaned flopping back onto the pillow. "Will I be okay if I just eat the ambrosia?"

"Well, I think you'll be fine. But I'd want to watch the wound closely. It should heal like a sunburn, but if it gets worse just tell me, okay?"

I sighed, but nodded before closing my eyes again.

"Tori?" I recognized Luke's voice. I bolted upright, making my head spin, as blood rushed up to my cheeks.

Chiron didn't fail to notice.

"Maybe I should… give you two a moment." he said. "Come along gentlemen, thank you for cleaning up and helping Tori." Connor and Travis exchanged a look (I turned even redder) and left.

Luke got down beside me and took one of my hands.

"I heard what happened. Are you all right?" he asked looking genuinely worried (not that he wouldn't be).

"Yeah, I'm fine." I chuckled. "I got… distracted on the climbing wall and wasn't watching."

Luke smiled. "I'm glad your okay." he told me reaching up to brush some hair out of my face. I shivered at his touch.

"So am I." I agreed.

**Sorry it was a bit uneventful. This was more of a filler chapter…. Hope you enjoyed anyway!**

**.happiness.**

**~ See you at Camp Half-Blood!**


	3. Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

_**γ**_

The rest of the week wasn't a pleasant one. The camp got word of the fight between Poseidon and Zeus and now the cabins were pitting themselves against each other, taking sides. As well as constantly getting into fights. It wasn't fun because it seemed like Chiron had to break up at least a dozen fights a day.

I was usually just doing my daily activities and suddenly got caught in the middle of a brawl. First it'd be screaming then, if they had them, the weapons would come out. It was very hazardous.

Like right now. I was dodging flying fists, trying to get out of the firing range. There were insults being thrown every which way, and _a lot_ of screaming.

As soon as I was out and free, I ran straight toward the Big House to get Chiron before someone got hurt, or worse.

I dashed up the steps of the porch and threw the door open. I was out of breath, and when I opened my mouth to speak Chiron held up a hand to stop me.

"I'm already on it." he said walking past me through the open door.

Things were getting bad. What was holding Percy, Annabeth, and Grover up? I mean, I'll give them a few days, maybe four or five but this was getting scary. We were fighting amongst each other. I shudder to even think about how the gods were getting along right now.

I sighed and closed the door. I didn't know what to do with myself anymore. If I couldn't train without getting potentially maimed, battered, or bruised then what _could_ I do? I suppose I could read, but I didn't feel in the mood. I didn't feel in the mood for anything right now.

I sighed again as I watched Chiron gallop down to the cabins to stop the confrontation.

"Hey, you okay?" Luke asked walking up onto the porch of the Big House.

I shrugged and grimaced while heading over to the railing at the end. Luke followed.

"I feel the same." he muttered.

We stood there for a few moments; I was looking out at the Long Island Sound. The breeze was cold, but the sun was… kind of out. It was really watery—for the lack of a better word—like a kid had taken some yellow water color paint and painted it in the sky.

"Luke!" someone called. It sounded strangely like Percy.

We both spun around. Floating several feet in front of Luke was Percy's head, in an Iris Message. Thankfully I was far enough away that I was out of range. But I felt awkward listening into a conversation. So, I started to leave but Luke quickly reached out, grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently before letting go while exclaiming, "Percy!"

Did that mean he wanted me to stay?

I stood back a little (still out of sight), crossed my arms, chewed my lip, and shifted from foot to foot.

"Is that Annabeth, too? Thank the gods! Are you guys okay?" Luke continued, acting like nothing had happened at all. I'll admit he was a good actor (which was kind of perturbing). Where had he learned to lie like—must run in the blood.

"We're… uh… fine," I heard Annabeth stammer. I was very tempted right then to see what she was doing, what she looked like, but I thought better of it. Besides, it was a little late for impressing Luke. I wondered if he'd ever tell her that _I_ was going out with him now.

"We thought—Chiron—I mean—" she continued to stammer.

"He's down at the cabins." Luke's change in tone wasn't hard to hear. "We're… having some issues with the campers. Listen, is everything cool with you? Is Grover all right?" He quickly changed the subject.

"I'm right here," Grover's voice called. I saw slight movement in the Iris Message. "What kind of issues?"

Just as he finished his sentence blaring music blasted from the IM, making me jump it was so sudden. I continued to chew on my lip, almost raw from how much pressure I was putting on it.

"Chiron had to—what's the noise?" Luke asked having to shout over the music. I could practically feel the bass hitting me in the chest it was so loud.

"I'll take care of it." Annabeth's voice came. "Grover, come on!"

I heard some mumbling, which I assumed was from Grover and then, "Give Percy the nozzle and come on!" It was Annabeth again.

"Chiron had to break up a fight," Luke explained still yelling. "Things are pretty tense here, Percy. Word leaked about the Zeus-Poseidon standoff." It had just occurred to me that Luke could've possibly been the one to "accidentally" leak the word. "We're still not sure how—probably the same scumbag"—Luke was a _really_ good actor—"who summoned the hellhound." Did that confirm it then? "Now the campers are taking sides. It's shaping up like the Trojan War all over again. Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo are backing Poseidon, more or less. Athena is backing Zeus."

The music then went down almost a hundred percent and things seemed quiet again, except for the ringing in my ears now.

"So what's your status?" Luke asked in a normal tone again. "Chiron will be sorry he missed you."

Then Percy proceeded to tell him everything, and I mean _everything_ about what had happened while they were away. I felt like I shouldn't be there even more then. It felt kind of… personal. It just felt wrong.

Finally my lip got so raw; I stopped chewing and started fiddling with my fingers.

"I wish I could be there," Luke sympathized. "We can't help much from here, I'm afraid, but listen… it had to be Hades who took the master bolt." My head snapped up and I looked at Luke. I started involuntarily digging my fingernails into my palms. He was setting the bait. But now wasn't the time to ruin his plan. He'd never trust me again and I'd lose my chance to convince him that helping Kronos was _not_ a good idea.

Luke continued as I swallowed the bile that was forming in my throat. "He was there at Olympus at the winter solstice. I was chaperoning a field trip and we saw him."

"But Chiron said the gods can't take each other's magic items directly." Percy objected. It was true… but Percy being Percy he'd be gullible enough to believe a good amount of whatever Luke told him.

"That's true," Luke paused for a moment looking deep in thought. "Still… Hades has the helm of darkness. How could anyone else sneak into the throne room and steal the master bolt? You'd have to be invisible."

There was silence for a moment before Luke realized what he'd just said. I covered my mouth and tried not to laugh.

"Oh, hey," he protested quickly. "I didn't mean Annabeth. She and I have known each other forever." That had me clenching my jaw. "She would never… I mean, she's like a little sister to me." And that had me feeling so much better.

Then another noise. First it was silent, no music. Then screams, the slamming of car doors, and the screech of, what sounded like, tires burning rubber on asphalt.

"You'd better go see what that was," Luke suggested. "Listen, are you wearing those flying shoes?" I nicked my finger and I looked down to see a small drop of blood ooze from the wound. Whoops. "I'll feel better if I know they've done you some good."

"Oh…! Uh, yeah!" Percy sounded guilty. "Yeah, they've come in handy."

"Really?" Luke asked sounding excited. Maybe not guilty enough. But, I suppose, that was a good thing for him and for me. "They fit and everything?"

There was a loud click and the mist started to disappear.

"Well, take care of yourself out there," Luke called trying to fit what he needed in before the mist totally evaporated. "And tell Grover it'll be better this time! Nobody will get turned into a pine tree if he just—" Luke broke off as the last traces of mist disappeared.

I started to chew on the other side of my lip as Luke turned toward me.

"S-so, how're things going?" I asked. Luke walked over to the railing again. I followed and stood next to him and waited patiently, looking out over the Long Island Sound like before Percy called.

"According to plan." he finally said (he was probably making sure it was safe to tell me). "They should be meeting Ares soon."

I looked over at him in disbelief. "You didn't tell me anything about Ares." I said crossing my arms and glaring at him.

He had that face of someone who'd just been caught doing something they shouldn't have been doing. I saw him swallow and then turn to look at me with a very, very guilty look on his face.

Luke cleared his throat. "Well… I… I got cocky." he admitted. "Zeus had sent out his sons and daughters to track down the thief, and Ares just so happened to catch me. I could've beaten him, but like I said I was… distracted and he managed to disarm me and take the items of power. He threatened to return them to Olympus and have me burned alive. But… Kronos… helped me say the right things to convince him: a great war between the gods.

"All he had to do was hide the items away and watch everyone fight. Ares, being the god of war, really liked the idea so he let me go and I returned to Olympus before anyone realized that I was ever gone." He finished.

I huffed and turned back toward the railing again. Luke turned back as well. We were quiet for a several moments.

I turned toward him, took in a breath and opened my mouth to speak but I didn't want to say that and stopped. Then I thought of something else but decided at the last minute that didn't sound very smart. I tried again but this time I lost my nerve and closed my mouth once again.

Well that answered the question about where he was hiding the items. A god could do a pretty good job of hiding them.

I thought of another thing to say and turned to say it but Luke interrupted me.

"Are you actually going to say something this time?" he asked a mocking gleam in his eye.

I glowered at him.

He chuckled.

"Oh!" I exclaimed turning heel and stalking off.

Luke followed, and I could just hear the laugh in his voice as he called, "Tori, come on. I was just joking."

I stomped down the steps, ignoring him. I continued walking, with Luke trying to apologize behind me, when I accidentally stepped into a small ditch and went falling. Luke, apparently, wasn't prepared for that and tripped as well, falling on top of me.

"Hey, beautiful." he said smiling.

I rolled my eyes.

"Get off me!" I objected putting my hands on his chest and pushing, but not very hard.

Luke sighed, his breath blowing into my face (which smelled like peppermints, by the way).

"I'm sorry, all right?" he said sincerely, looking straight into my eyes.

I pretended to think about this. "Oh, all right. I forgive you." I sighed.

Luke smiled and started to lean down but right before we could kiss someone cleared their throat.

We both looked and saw Chiron.

I turned beet red as Luke hopped up, pulling me with him.

"How-how did it go?" I asked trying to hide my embarrassment.

Chiron grimaced. "I've got them to stop fighting… for now. But I don't know how long that'll last." He sighed and started trotting back toward the Big House. I turned to watch him go.

I let out a heavy sigh (and started chewing on my lip, again). Was it really worth it? How long should I wait before I tried to convince Luke to stop all of this nonsense? How long was too long? I _couldn't_ wait too long. But, how would I know when the time was right?

"You look distressed." Luke commented.

I let out another sigh and turned to face him.

"It's just… hard to… take in, I suppose." I lied. "All the fighting with each other. I'm… not exactly use to it. I don't think I've ever seen it this bad before."

* * *

><p>As the days past I became more and more on edge. Things were not looking good. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover had been gone for a while now, and they hadn't contacted Camp Half-Blood since about five days ago. What was worse was today they would only have <em>one<em> day—one!—to retrieve the master bolt (and helm of darkness, I think) to Olympus or all Hades would break loose (literally and metaphorically), and it wasn't going to be very pretty.

What was taking them so long? Had they got caught up with something? But what exactly could that something hold them for five days, at the most. It just didn't make any sense.

My worries and stresses became worse when I realized that they could be dead. Luke tried to convince me that they weren't dead. He sounded really confident, but it was still hard to believe him. How could he be _so_ sure?

Add that to the fact that now _I_ was having dreams from Kronos and you could probably guess my nerves were fried, and my stress levels were way over the healthy limit. Not even training got rid of even a small portion of the stress that I was feeling.

The first time I was brought down to Kronos's "lair" it scared me half-to-death. His voice, and feeling of dread and freezing cold didn't help either.

_I know what you're planning,_ he told me the night before the solstice, his voice so evil, so powerful, I almost keeled over.

After I got over the shock of feeling his voice directed at me, a pang of fear shot up my spine. But I couldn't let him know. Let him find out.

_I have no idea what you're talking about._ I answered in the bravest voice I could muster with being in a place like this.

He laughed, making my heart stutter, making my chest feel tight, making me feel slightly dizzy and sick.

_Very well, young godling. Whatever you say._

_I'm not young. I'm eighteen._ I objected. I hated it when anyone called me young. It was really annoying. Did I look young? Did I look that short?

He laughed again, making my knees feel weak. I didn't think I could take another laugh.

_We've got a feisty one here, don't we?_ he commented. _You could join us, you know. Help Luke. Help me._ I swallowed hard. _Let's face the cold, hard facts. Apollo doesn't care about you. That's why he didn't claim you. He only claimed your brother because he thinks your brother is better than you._

My jaw clenched and my hands balled into fists. _That's not true._ I was mostly telling myself.

_Stop denying it, demigod. You know it's true. Apollo would be too ashamed to claim you._

And on that happy note, I was jolted awake by a beam of sunlight shining through the window and right into my eyes.

I shot up in my sleeping bag as I realized what today was: the summer solstice. If Percy didn't get the master bolt back by tonight, the ground would be flooded with blood; the blood of war.

Everyone was feeling it. Everyone was too tense to even fight anymore. That or they were saving their strength for when the war did start.

Things tentatively continued at camp, but all the talk was about whether Percy would make it in time or not. No one really paid attention to what they were doing, even I couldn't focus.

Luke looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all, and looked especially distressed; like he had a constant migraine that wouldn't go away. I kept trying to go up to him and ask him what was wrong, what had happened, but something always stopped me: someone else would go up to him before I could, or I was dragged by a cabin mate to some other activity that Luke wasn't in. It was getting really frustrating. Was I _ever_ going to get to ask him what happened?

The sun was setting and a war hadn't begun… yet. I was still waiting. But suddenly someone from the Athena cabin came running down.

"They're back! They're back!" he yelled before dashing off toward the hill. I squinted my eyes and looked closely. The first thing I saw was Thalia's pine tree and next to it appeared three figures. All the stress I'd been feeling lifted off my shoulders. They made it! They actually made it! They're the first since… well, since Luke.

Speaking of Luke…? Where was he? I looked around, but he was nowhere in sight. Was he keeping up the act and running to greet Percy, Annabeth, and Grover, or did he go off alone?

I wanted to go look for him, but I didn't know where to start. Besides, the crowd that was running up from their activities was pushing and shoving me forward. I had to start jogging in the same direction in order to not get run over. I'll admit I was kind of surprised to see everyone so eager to see them. I mean it's great they made it and didn't die, but not only an hour ago were they fighting and shouting. It just seemed… odd.

As almost everyone from camp (Chiron, the naiads, the satyrs, the campers to name a few), went to meet the three heroes, they made their way down the hill and were immediately swallowed up by the crowd that was cheering and shouting with joy. I stayed a ways back, as the crowd started to move toward me again for the ceremonial burning of the burial shrouds after the laurel wreaths and big feast.

It was pretty enjoyable, but it would've been better if I had been with Luke. Who, by the way, still hadn't shown himself since the announcement that they came back, alive and well. The master bolt safely returned (and I'm assuming the helm of darkness as well).

After the big feast everyone went down to the bonfire. Probably the biggest bonfire I can remember since I first came here. Sure it was the same songs and s'mores, but there wasn't going to be war! And even better they had managed to complete the quest and come back pretty unscathed. It was almost like we were celebrating life in general.

Luke finally showed himself, but as the summer wore on, he wouldn't speak to me. He avoided me, really. It hurt. It hurt a lot. I tried to talk to him but he would say he just remembered he had something else to do and run off before I could object. I didn't ever see him when we went to eat, and none of my daily activities were with him. I wanted to comfort him, but he wouldn't let me! He just kept pushing me away! He was being so… annoying! And jerk-off-ish! And… hurtful.

I felt… heartbroken. I don't want to sound sappy or weak, but I _was_ heartbroken. Why wouldn't he let me in?

For about two scary weeks I worried that Kronos had told him of my plan to convince him to stop helping him and now Luke loathed me; despised me. Then I thought maybe he had been pretending. That he really didn't love me and was just putting up an act so that I would keep his secret. Now that his plan had failed, he didn't need me anymore. Why waste time pretending to love a girl whose father won't even claim her? (That one hurt the most.)

* * *

><p>Time flew by, even though I wasn't having very much fun anymore. Soon it was July.<p>

Well, I guess July 4th was a little better than the other days. I was really looking forward to seeing what the Hephaestus kids would come up with this year. Being demigods they just wouldn't settle for boring red, white, and blue fireworks. Nope, they had to make animations out of their fireworks.

So, I was pretty psyched to see what they'd do this year. (Would've been better with Luke….)

Other than that July flew by and Luke _still_ avoided me. Before I knew it, it was our last night at the camp. I lived in New York, and wasn't a year-rounder, but I was _supposed_ to be going to college now. (I had, somehow, managed to graduate from high school.) Instead, I decided to just sign up for a community college for "special" kids like me. Not exactly the best, but I really wanted to stay in New York. I'm not quite sure how this would work out, but it would work somehow.

Anyway, the last night at camp. Things were the same, only they weren't. There was chatter about what people would be doing over the year, excitement for getting to go out into the real world, and trepidation for getting to go out into the real world. Some were just more confident than others. I wasn't too worried. I was pretty good as dusting monsters, but that was rarely, because I was pretty good at keeping a low profile, too.

We did the usual: food offering to the gods, eating, and then going down to the bonfire. Only this time we got our beads. I was usually really hyped to get my bead. It meant another year survived. I get to see another day. But tonight I wasn't, not only because I'd been gloomy since last month, but also because of the bead they chose.

"The choice was unanimous," Luke announced as I stared down at the pitch black bead with a sea-green trident in the middle. Not as unanimous as he thought. "This bead commemorates the first Son of the Sea God at this camp"—well if you put it that way, I guess it wasn't as bad as I was making it—"and the quest he undertook in the darkest part of the Underworld to stop a war!" I closed my hand around the small bead as everyone, even the Ares cabin, stood and cheered. I stood but I stayed quiet. It was still a painful reminder.

The next morning I got the usual letter informing me that I'd have to move out or get eaten by harpies, or tell the Big House I was staying all year.

I didn't have much to pack. All my things fit in one black suitcase and a backpack. The only thing was, I didn't really want leave just yet. Also, I seemed to be missing _The Red Pyramid_. I don't know exactly when I'd lost it, but now I just couldn't find it. I had asked around the cabin but no one said they'd seen it (of course I was wary of their answers because they stole things for a living).

I stayed behind a little while longer enjoying the emptiness and quietness of the cabin now that everyone had left. The ones who were staying were out and about. I had gone through my things just to make sure that I hadn't accidentally packed my book and didn't remember it (it wasn't there) and was packing my things back in when the door went.

"Tori?" I froze. What should I say? What should I do? How should I act? Mad or happy? Why was I even debating this? "Tori?"

I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart and continued to pack my things.

"Oh, so you're talking to me now?" I asked him putting as much acid into my voice as I could. I felt him walk up beside me and I tried not to have a heart attack. I bit my lip and zipped up my suitcase.

A familiar looking book appeared on top just as I pulled my hands away.

My anger toward him had officially reached its boiling point. I spun on Luke.

"You could have just asked." I told him through clenched teeth.

"You were right. It was a good book." he told me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed turning and grabbing the first thing that I could grab, which happened to be the book, and unhesitatingly threw it at him. He quickly dodged it his hands up in surrender.

"Tori—" he tried.

I stalked up to him. "Don't, 'Tori' me!" I exclaimed putting both my hands on his chest and shoving him back, _hard_. "You totally ignore me for a month-and-a-half and then on the last day that I'm going to see you before nine months away you decide to talk to me. To return a book that you _stole_ from me! The nerve of some people."

"Just take a deep breath and hear me out, please." he asked in a calm, soothing voice. I glowered at him and took deep breaths, it didn't help.

"This better be good, or so help me." I warned.

Luke put his hands on my tense shoulders.

"Relax. Just breath." he coaxed. "I'm sorry that I ignored you. I was… dealing with some issues. I just needed some time to myself."

So it took a month-and-a-half? I pushed his hands off my shoulders. "That's just not good enough." I told him quietly, walking past him to pick up my book.

"I was punished." Luke said as I bent over and reached for the book. I stood up as silence filled the room, as Luke let that settle in. I looked at the novel in my hands and started toying with it. Finally, after several moments of silence I turned around. Luke still had his back toward me.

"I'm sorry." I murmured walking back to my suitcase. I shoved the book inside. I heard Luke move, and felt his arms come around my waist. The gesture startled me, but I got over the shock quickly. I laid my hands over his clasped ones, and rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

"I didn't only come to return your book." Luke murmured. The tone of his voice made my heart squeeze painfully. I pulled away and turned slightly too look up at him.

"What? What is it?" I asked searching the depths of his beautiful blue eyes.

Instead of answering me, he leaned down and kissed me, one of his hands coming up to knot in my hair. There was a little more force in this kiss than the last time, but, that, I didn't mind. It felt… nice. I don't think I'd kissed him since the beginning of the summer. It felt good to know that he still loved me.

When we pulled apart we both were breathing hard. Luke pulled me in closer to him and I breathed in his wonderful smell. Now that my head was a little clearer I realized that that kiss felt like more than just a show of affection… almost like, a goodbye. That didn't settle with me very well.

I wanted to ask him if he really was leaving and why and where and if I could possibly come with him. But before I could Luke pulled back.

We stared at each other and the words got lost. I couldn't say them.

He brushed some stay hair back behind my ear before kissing my forehead.

"You should get going before noon comes." he whispered in my ear.

"Luke—" I started as he pulled away more and started heading toward the door. "Luke, wait!" I called as he stepped through the door. I ran forward and followed him out. Only… when I looked around he wasn't there anymore. I deflated. How'd he do that? And why didn't he come back when I called him?

I sighed and went back inside. I checked my watch. I still had an hour, at least, but I still didn't want to leave. I grabbed my bags and instead went up to the Big House porch. I set my bags down and leaned against the railing, staring out at the camp. I'd miss it, but I was going to be coming back. I was going to survive out there in the concrete jungle for nine months and I was going to come back. I was going to see Luke again.

Wasn't I?

Why did that thought disturb me so much? Why did it feel like I wasn't going to see him next year?

I walked over to the other side of the porch and looked down at the strawberry fields. Their smell wafting up with the summer breeze. It was intoxicating, like some kind of fancy cologne or perfume. I vaguely wondered if you could bottle the smell and make a perfume….

I'm not sure how long I stood there, staring out at the fields, the pavilion, the cabins; getting lost in my thoughts when suddenly a cry of help broke me out of my reveries. I looked up and around for where the cry had come from. There! Just outside the woods. I couldn't see who exactly it was… a counselor, two wood nymphs definitely, and the last person… I couldn't tell.

"Help us!" the counselor cried again, waving a hand. I raced down the steps and over to them. As I got closer I recognized the shock of black hair that was Percy's.

"What happened?" I asked breathless.

"Help me carry him to the Big House! Quickly!" the counselor instructed. I nodded and pulled one of Percy's arms over my shoulders. He was completely out. Together we rushed as quickly as we could to the Big House. I don't know what happened, but I had a feeling if we didn't get him there _very_ soon he'd be dead.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**.happiness.**

**~ See you at Camp Half-Blood!**


	4. Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**_δ_**

Chiron was waiting for us, a grim look on his face. The counselor and I laid Percy down on a cot. He looked dead already. He was ash white, and his chest was just barely rising and falling. You had to look closely to actually see.

"Step back, child." Chiron ordered. I did as I was told. I felt weak though, and sick. I sat down in the corner, rested my head in one of my hands and took in a shaky breath.

"What happened? Where is he?" I heard Annabeth's strained voice. I looked up to see her run in. When she spotted Percy she looked like she wanted to cry. Was she… falling for him?

I sat back and let Chiron do his work, healing Percy. (I don't think they even noticed me anymore.) It took a long while, but finally it looked like Percy could breathe easier, and his color came back slightly. I relaxed just a bit. At least he was okay.

Afterward, Annabeth helped him sip nectar and dabbed the sweat off his forehead until he woke up. I could see just how tense she was. How afraid she was that Percy wasn't going to wake up, but as soon as he blinked and his eyes opened her tight shoulders dropped.

"Here we are again," Percy croaked.

Again?

"You idiot," Annabeth breathed. It wasn't very hard to hear the elation in her voice. Well, maybe if you weren't a dense boy such as Percy, but other than that…. So, was she falling for the Son of the Sea God? "You were green and turning gray when they found you. If it weren't for Chiron's healing…"

"Now, now," Chiron said. He was in his human, wheelchair form at the very end of the bed. Percy looked a little surprised to see him there, like he appeared out of thin air. "Percy's constitution deserves some of the credit. How are you feeling?"

"Like my insides have been frozen, then microwaved." Percy answered. Nice explanation.

"Apt, considering that was pit scorpion venom. Now, you must tell me, if you can, exactly what happened." Chiron said.

I perked up at that. I desperately wanted to know.

But what Percy said I didn't want to accept. Was that why Luke came to say goodbye? But, where was he now? Was it too late for me to change his mind? He had tried to kill Percy! I sat back and tried to keep from crying.

The room became deadly silent after that. It just kept stretching on and on.

"I can't believe that Luke…" Annabeth faltered with her words. Anger and sadness crept into her voice. "Yes." she decided. "Yes, I _can_ believe it. May the gods curse him…. He was never the same after his quest."

I stood up and walked up to the other side of Percy's cot. He looked surprised to see me there. As did Annabeth and Chiron.

"You have to tell me, Percy, where did Luke go." I asked my voice on the brink of shaking.

Percy shook his head still looking shocked, no longer by my presence, but because of my question.

"I-I'm not sure. I don't know." he told me.

"He-he just left? Did you see anything? Anything all—"

"No," he objected. "He made an arc with his sword and he just stepped through and was gone. Why—" he started, but I turned away frustrated. He _was_ saying goodbye. But why? Was it too dangerous for me? I mean, I was _sure_, absolutely positive, that he loved me. He really, truly loved me.

Chiron continued, seemingly ignoring my outburst. "This must be reported to Olympus." he murmured bleakly. "I will go at once." My heart jumped in my chest.

No.

No, I needed more time. If I did manage to somehow save Luke, how would the gods punish him? Just the thought of that made me want to give up right then and there.

"Luke is out there right now," Percy said. "I have to go after him."

"No, Percy. The gods—" Chiron tried to warn him.

"Won't even talk about Kronos," he lashed back. I don't think I'd ever heard him talk like that before, seen him that mad. "Zeus declared the matter closed!"

Chiron and Annabeth turned to look at me. Annabeth's gaze was a little more scathing, though.

"Tori, you should get going. Argus will be with you shortly." Chiron told me gently. I'd heard too much, but… I'd already known about Kronos. "I do hope you have a good year and I look forward to seeing you next summer."

I managed a smile, which was really just a twitch of the edge of my lips.

"Um, yeah. Thanks. You too." I muttered turning and walking out, feeling all three of their stares on my back. I picked up my bags and headed up the hill, trudging my feet. I stood for a moment and turned to look back at camp. Would things be the same when I came back? I sure hoped so.

I waited in the van for Argus, but didn't expect Percy to come with him. What an awkward, long ride _that_ was going to be. And it most certainly was. We didn't speak, we just stared out opposite windows on opposite sides of the van. But it was still awkward.

Then I remembered where I lived. I wasn't exactly ashamed, I just didn't really want anyone to know. My foster mother was very sweet and handled me very well, because of my apparent ADHD and dyslexia. So I didn't mind living there, it was just… I don't know how to explain it; I just didn't want Percy knowing, or anyone else for that matter (except Luke, I had told him), that I _did_ live in a foster home.

"Hey, Argus, could you stop a block away from my… my house?" I requested. One of his eyes opened on the side of his neck and stared at me a little confused. I smiled as innocently as I could. He nodded. "Thanks."

When we got close, Argus parked onto the curb and helped me with my bags.

"Thanks again, Argus. I'll see you next summer." He smiled, turned, and one of his eyes opened up in the back of his neck to wink at me. I couldn't help but grin at that.

The van drove off and I headed up toward my home. Mrs. Alexander gave me such a tight hug when I got in I couldn't breathe.

She followed me into my room. I threw my bags down on my bed and started unpacking. I took out _The Red Pyramid_ and set it down.

"How was camp?" she asked just as I noticed something silver and shiny sticking out from underneath the cover. I picked up the book slowly, and pulled out a small, thin chain with a single charm. I held it up to the light to get a good look at it. A necklace. It had to be from Luke. I put my hand behind the charm and looked at it carefully. It was relatively small, and it was in the shape of a scythe.

* * *

><p>My foster mom didn't know anything about me being a half-blood. I mean, she was my legal guardian, but I didn't want to put that kind of stress on her. She already did enough for me; I was trying to return the favor.<p>

The beginning of the school year went without a hitch. Things were quiet, no monsters found me, and nothing "unusual" in a mortal's mind happened either. Of course, I thought about Luke constantly. I always wondered where he was. What he was doing. If he was even okay. That look in his eyes when he left that last day at camp was absolutely agonizing. When would I see him again? _Was_ I ever going to see him again?

Then everything changed. It was New Year's Eve. It had become a tradition, ever since I was little, to go see the ball drop in Times Square. That's where I was right now. Usually, I'd be with Mrs. Alexander but she was sick. I told her I could stay at home and watch it from TV, but she insisted I go out. I did really want to, so, I donned a light jacket (it was cold but I was feeling very warm lately, and no I wasn't sick, we checked), hailed a taxi and went down to Times Square.

It was almost as crazy as it had been when Percy had come back from his quest alive. There was screaming and cheering. People dressed for the weather as well as the occasion. I was probably the only odd one out. I didn't like dressing up for holidays. I celebrated them, but didn't like dressing up.

I paid the cab and slipped out into the cool night air. I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked forward in the crowd. I slipped through leisurely, trying to get to the front. I still had five minutes before they activated the ball. I looked around as I strolled, couples, friends, news reporters and cameras were everywhere.

I was slipping through a tight spot when I noticed something a little odd. A young man, nineteen, maybe twenty, was staring into a dark alley way. (I know, horribly cliché, but it was the easiest spot to pick where you wouldn't have anyone interrupting you… that is if no one noticed.)

I quickly started making my way over to him, glancing at the clock. Three minutes before New Years. I looked back at the man but he was just being swallowed up by the darkness. I hurried along through the crowd hoping I'd be able to make it in time. Hoping that if it involved monsters at all, I'd be able to take care of it in less than two minutes.

I approached the alley cautiously. It was way too dark for me to see anything. Like pitch black. Holding my breath, and letting my switchblade slip out from my sleeve, I stepped in, the sounds of the crowd muting tremendously. I walked forward a few inches and heard someone say, "How about a kiss." My first thought would be, oh, some couple enjoying New Years, but the way the voice said it sent chills down my spine.

I'd only ever heard of them before, at camp. I'd seen one picture, which wasn't very pretty. Deathly pale skin, glowing red eyes, elongated fangs, and two different legs one brown, shaggy, with a hoof, and the other made of bronze: _empousai_. But how many were there? Just one, or more?

Swallowing hard I took another step forward.

"Wait," a different voice said. I froze. Okay, right now, two. I didn't think that was too bad…. "I smell a half-blood." My heart jumped in my throat. Oh dear. I peered into the darkness trying to distinguish any shapes, but my eyes weren't adjusting very well with the neon lights flashing behind me.

Suddenly there they were, two glowing red eyes that seemed to be floating in mid-air. I was frozen to the spot, petrified. I didn't think I'd ever meet an _empousa_, now I was practically staring one in the face. But I had to be brave and make sure that guy they'd taken was going to be safe.

Another pair of floating, red eyes appeared. There was a scream that sounded like that man's, before the sound of scuffling. I had just enough time to step aside right before the guy dashed out of the alleyway. Two pairs of eyes turned on me radiating anger and hatred. Well, at least the guy was safe, I guess. Me on the other hand….

"You idiot half-blood!" one of them hissed. "You're going to pay for that!"

"I thought you didn't feed off of girls." I said.

The one closet to me took a step forward and I could suddenly, magically, see her. I tried not to cringe away or make an expression of disgust. Her face was worse than I could have imagined or had seen in the book. I mean, she looked normal enough; black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, dressed like a normal teenage girl, jeans, a jacket, boots. It was really weird. But the face gave it away. Pale, red glowing eyes and fangs.

"We can always make exceptions." she told me with a malicious smile. She took another step toward me. I pulled out my switchblade; it skimmed the base of her neck. Her smile didn't waver. That was when I wished I'd brought my sword with me. She swatted my blade away. "You can do better than that half-blood, I know you can." she scoffed.

I moved my hand back trying to keep it from shaking. "Yeah, well, I regrettably forgot my sword at home." I retorted, sounding much calmer than I felt about my predicament. "Besides, I couldn't just walk into the middle of Times Square with a sword hanging from my waist, now could I?"

The other _empousa_ stepped into my line of view. I kept an eye on her and the one in front, looking for any indication they might lash out at me.

"You're a confident one, aren't you?" the other one asked. She had long, flaming, blond hair, literally and metaphorically. There were little sparks and flames that would appear in her hair every now and again. Okay, no one ever said anything about flaming hair!

"Well it's helped me stay alive for this long." I replied.

The _empousa_ in front of me smiled. "Why don't we change that then?" At first I thought she was going to lunge, instead the one with the blond hair did. I wasn't prepared for this and almost got bowled over by her, but I managed to sidestep her attack. She flew past me, I could feel the heat of her hair brushing against my cheek though, she came so close.

Before I could recover the one with black hair was already flying toward me. I swiftly ducked and did a summersault underneath her. I landed on one knee, one leg extended and turned to face them. The blond lunged, I lashed out with my blade but she dodged. I got to my feet just as the black-haired _empousa_ bared her fangs and charged toward me. I braced myself to meet her so I could at least try to eliminate one of them. I couldn't keep running away.

As soon as she came into reaching distance I grabbed her shoulder with my left hand and jabbed my blade into her with the other as hard as I could. Her teeth inches from my neck. She pulled back with a stunned look on her face, like she couldn't comprehend that I'd just managed to stab her before she managed to bite me. I capitalized on this moment and jabbed again in her side and dragged my blade down diagonally.

Her eyes had become murderous but before she could attack again she turned into dust. The other walked through her friend's ashes, her eyes shining brighter than ever, and her hair in full-on flame mode. Oh boy. I didn't think I had enough energy to deal with her.

"You were lucky that time," she spat constraining herself from attacking me just yet. "But she was merely a trainee." she smiled wickedly. Now was the time I was really wishing I had my sword.

With a low growl rising in her chest she went into a hunter's crouch. I was expecting this and got ready to dodge, but she knew my moves, and before I could get out of her way, she grabbed my arm and slammed me up against the brick wall, and not lightly either.

I tried to stab her, but she caught my wrist and twisted until I dropped my blade. Darn it. Now I was weaponless. She smiled and laughed throwing me down. I lifted myself up slightly and glowered up at her.

"You're going to have to better than, little godling." she mocked. "Go on, get up." My eyes never left her as I slowly go to my feet. "That's it, get up. I'll give you one last try."

Before I could do much of anything, though, she ran toward me and was tugging one of my arms behind my back.

"Not fast enough." she snarled in my ear pulling my arm up an inch, sending shockwaves of pain throughout my entire body.

"Well…" I gasped through clenched teeth. "If you'd let me grab my blade, maybe I'd do better."

She pulled my arm up more and I tried not to scream.

"I'm not going to fall for that stupid little trick." she laughed. "Even if you had that wimpy thing you call a blade, I'd still cream you." I heard her inhale deeply. "You don't smell half bad, half-blood." she commented. I felt her teeth graze my neck and panic shot up my spine.

"But I'm not going to let you off that easily." she said after a moment. "You vaporized my trainee and I just won't stand for that. I did say I would have my revenge." I felt her move and slightly push me forward. I braced for pain. But then she pulled me back. "Oh, and Luke says hi." She finished. I didn't have very much time to process that because not a second after she pushed me forward, and as she did this her claws-for-nails raked the back of my right shoulder, ripping through the fabric of my jacket and shirt underneath, as well as my skin, like a hot knife slicing through butter.

I heard the rip before I felt the pain. And when I felt the pain I couldn't stop the cry of pure _agony_. I fell to my knees, my left hand coming up and holding my shoulder tightly, my nails digging into my skin. That pain incomparable to the burning of my shoulder. I could feel the cold night breeze on my bare shoulder followed by the warmth of gushing blood; my blood.

My heart stuttered irregularly and I felt like vomiting and passing out.

Then I felt a hand grab a fistful of my hair and pull my head back. She was standing in front of me, bending down, getting right into my face. I gave the most menacing glare I could through all the stinging and the pounding headache I was starting to get.

"That's what you get." she spat throwing me off to the side. I struggled to at least sit up. "You're so pathetic." She knelt down and fingered my necklace from camp. My vision blurred and I vaguely registered the shouts of people counting down from thirty. "Yet you've been going for six years now. Don't they teach you anything?" the _empousa_ asked, her voice almost drowning out the others. That's when I started seeing black spots.

I blinked rapidly trying to clear my vision. I couldn't afford to pass out now. What would she do to me then?

"Sure they do; they teach you how to read Greek." Another voice came. It was male, but I was too out of it to recognize it. "Don't forget the arts and crafts." When I looked all the bright lights shadowed the figure standing at the entrance of the alleyway. "Oh, and there's a really awesome climbing wall." The _empousa_ stood up and faced the guy. "But most important, they teach us how to kick monster butt."

"Another one come here to die as well." she said not scared at all. "Oh, you're a handsome boy, aren't you?" her voice perked up like she'd just won an unexpected prize. "How about a kiss?" she asked in a seductive voice.

"I wouldn't kiss you if my life depended on it." the guy retorted.

She let out a frustrated, enraged growl. "You're going to regret that."

I closed my eyes, no longer able to keep them open. The hand that was gripping my wounded shoulder loosened as I started falling into a black abyss.

The last things I heard were snarls and the sounds of a slicing blade, hitting nothing but air.

Then the countdown, which seemed to have gotten louder suddenly, in the last seconds of my consciousness, muffling the sounds of the fight.

"Ten!" they shouted in unison. "Nine…! Eight…! Seven…! Six…! Five…!" Their voices started to fade as New Years got closer. "Four…! Three…! Two…! One…!" The volume slowly lowered as I let the lapping black waves wash over me. "Happy New Year…!"

* * *

><p>I felt weak, and tired, and really, really hungry. I opened my eyes slowly but was met by a bright light shining through the window and quickly closed them again. I lifted my arm—which was extremely hard for some reason—and put my hand over my eyes before rubbed the sleep and gunk out of them. I tried rolling over onto my right, but searing pain stopped me. I gritted my teeth and took deep breaths until the blazing pain finally subsided.<p>

I slowly opened my eyes again, squinting because of the blinding light. I opened them inch by inch as my eyes slowly adjusted until I only had to blink a few times before my eyes were finally, fully open.

I used my left hand and pushed myself up, struggling because my right shoulder was like dead weight. I was panting when I achieved my goal.

I was turning into such a wimp! That went so, horribly, wrong. I don't think I'd ever encountered a monster where I didn't win, or at least, that I couldn't fight. That ignited a yearning to train over this year so I would be better prepared next time I met a monster or stupidly decided to save someone from a monster with a switchblade.

I looked around the room. It was my room. How did I get here? I looked out the window. The glass was cold which felt good because of the layer of blankets resting on my legs. Outside the snow was half-melted, and the sun was just barely making its way through the clouds.

I lived with Mrs. Alexander in her apartment. It wasn't top notch, but it was livable.

"Oh, you're up!" a familiar voice exclaimed. I looked over to the door to see my foster mom.

I smiled.

"Yeah," I croaked my voice breaking. I cleared my throat. It was deathly dry.

"Here you are deary." she said handing me a glass of water. I downed it quickly and set it aside on my nightstand. Mrs. Alexander then handed me a bowl of jell-o.

She was a sweet foster mother, about in her thirties, with long raven-black hair, and laugh lines.

"Thank you." I told her before taking a big spoonful. It was probably the best thing I'd tasted in a long time. But perhaps that was because I was starving. "How long have I been… out?" I was a little afraid of the answer and based on how hollow my stomach felt I had been out for a long time.

"Three days." she whispered.

"Three…" I mimicked in a shocked tone. "Three days." I was totally dumbfounded. "Oh gods." I muttered. My eyebrows furrowed. "But, wait, how did I get back here. What about my shoulder—?" I reached up to gently prod it and realized that the top of my torso was wrapped in gauze and so was part of my right arm. (I was wearing a tank top over this, just so you know.) "How—"

There were three loud knocks on the door.

"Oh, that must be them. I'll explain everything in just a moment, dear, okay?" she asked getting up, setting the tray, she'd brought the glass of water and jell-o on, down at the foot of the bed. She headed out before I could answer.

I stared down at my red jell-o and waited as patiently as I could. I heard the door open and then greetings, but I couldn't understand any of the words that were being said.

Mrs. Alexander popped her head in.

"You have visitors. They've come every day waiting for you to wake up, and making sure you're all right. Isn't that sweet?" she explained.

"Yes, but who—" I started as she pulled away once again; someone very, _very_ familiar-looking taking her place. He pushed the door open a little wider and stepped in. His mom—I'm assuming—stepped in after with a smile on her face. She had long brown hair, and blue eyes that shined and, if I looked closely enough, changed in the light.

"It's nice to see you awake. After what happened, I was so worried." the woman said. I didn't know what to say. I was still getting over the dazed feeling. "Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't even told you my name. I'm Percy's mom, Sally Jackson." She walked forward with her hand outstretched. I carefully, because of my shoulder, reached up and shook it.

"N-nice to m-meet you." I stuttered my brain unfreezing. "I'm Victoria… but Tori works too." I quickly added.

Mrs. Jackson nodded and stepped aside. Percy came forward then and we looked at each other, but didn't say anything.

"Maybe I should give you some time by yourselves." Mrs. Jackson suggested walking toward the door.

"That's not necessary—" I started just as Percy turned and said, "You don't have to—" but the door was already closing. Percy stared at it for a moment before turning back to look at me, and then at the walls. Talk about awkward.

Finally he pulled the chair from the foot of the bed and sat down. I took this time to put the bowl of jell-o onto the windowsill.

I stared down at my hands and fiddled with my fingers.

"Thanks," I finally mumbled. I never actually thought I'd ever say this in my life, especially to Percy, no offense. (I mean, if he managed to take that _empousa_ on by himself, he was good.) "Thank for, uh, saving my life." I hesitantly looked up at him.

He looked embarrassed.

"I-I wouldn't exactly call it 'saving your life.' " he muttered meeting my gaze for a split second before looking away again.

"Still, if you hadn't been _there_… I don't think I'd be _here_." An awkward silence followed that.

"Oh, uh, I found a switchblade near the entrance of the alley. I was just assuming… it was… yours." Percy said breaking the silence and pulling out a blade. Sure enough it _was_ mine.

"Thanks." I took it and put it on the nightstand next to the empty glass.

More awkward silence ensued.

Thankfully, Mrs. Jackson poked her head through.

"All right, Percy. It's time to go home." she said. "It was nice meeting you, Tori." I smiled.

"Nice meeting you, too." Percy stood up. "Bye, Percy. Thanks, again."

He nodded and headed out. I fell back onto my bed (which was painful) and let out a huge groan.

I was _so_ going to be taking weapon lessons over the school year now. It was a good thing I knew an older friend who actually happened to be a half-blood.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**.happiness.**

**~ See you at Camp Half-Blood!**


	5. Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

_**ε**_

We drove up to Half-blood Hill, but something was different about it. I couldn't quite pinpoint what…. Then I noticed Thalia's tree. All the needles were a sickly yellow, if not, turning yellow. A bunch already were lying in a pile around the trunk on the ground. What happened, and would this affect the barrier that protected the camp?

I swallowed hard.

"You all right?" Mrs. Alexander asked. I was driving but she was going to be driving back to New York.

I averted my eyes from the tree and looked at her.

"Uh, yeah. I'm okay." I mumbled stepping out before she could question me. I grabbed my bags from the back and turned around just as my foster mom engulfed me in a hug, I returned it before handing her the keys.

"Well, have fun this summer. Love you, sweetie." she told me.

I plastered a smile on my face.

"Love you, too. Have a safe drive home." I told her my eyes flickering toward Thalia's dying tree before going back to Mrs. Alexander.

"Thank you, darling." she said sliding into the car. I walked around the front, jogged up half of the hill and turned to wave as she drove off. I waited until she was out of sight before I spun back around and jogged up the rest of the hill. I stopped at Thalia's tree momentarily. I walked around it and noticed about three feet from the ground was a hole the size of a bullet that was oozing green sap.

"Someone poisoned it." came a disgusted voice. I jumped and turned to see one of the children from the Ares cabin standing a few feet behind me, also staring at the wound.

I circled back around to stare at the hole. My breath suddenly caught when I realized who, _exactly_, could have done it.

"Oh, Luke, what have you done?" I muttered under my breath, absentmindedly reaching up feeling the small, silver chain beneath my shirt. I knew exactly what this little necklace was supposed to do, and I know what you're thinking. I'm betraying the camp by doing this; you probably hate me right now. But I have a good explanation for this: I was merely wearing it just to get Luke to believe that I was still supporting him. I wasn't going to wait very long before going to look for him. I honestly didn't think it would obtain much anyway. Only what went on in camp… and if you think about it, it really isn't _that_ bad… right?

I sighed and headed down the hill and toward the Hermes cabin for yet another summer. The camp looked really different, yet similar at the same time. There was the Big House and the cabins, the Long Island Sound, and strawberry fields, the forest and mess hall pavilion. But the difference was it didn't look like summer, where everything had blossomed, it looked like fall, where everything started dying.

That's _precisely_ what it looked like; like the whole camp was dying. The grass was the yellow of Thalia's pine needles. The forest looked dull and lifeless, and the air of camp was dismay and gloom. Campers passed me, but their heads were down and they didn't talk at all. The only thing normal about this summer was that the sun was out and it was warm.

My heart sank. Was I already too late? Had I waited too long?

I dragged my feet into the Hermes cabin. For once things were quiet and less active, but I wasn't happy about it anymore. I _wanted_ the noise, the craziness and unruliness because that meant things were okay—as okay as being a half-blood could get. That meant Luke had never poisoned Thalia's tree. That meant that I still had time to find him and stop him from doing more damage.

"Can you believe this?" Connor asked coming up to me as I unpacked my things. I looked up momentarily at him before going back to my bag.

I shook my head. "No, I can't. This is terrible." I murmured biting my lip and reaching up to make sure I still had the necklace. I was becoming way too paranoid now.

"Did you hear that Chiron and Argus, both, were dismissed?" Connor continued. My mouth fell open and I turned to look at him.

"What? They can't just do that? Can they?" I asked in disbelief.

Connor shrugged like this was old news. He was just updating me because I'd just arrived.

"Someone had to take the blame, right?" he asked. I looked at him. It was _so_ odd to see him _so_ out of character.

"Well… who's the new activities director then?" I asked turning back to my things and slowly unpacking them.

"Tantalus."

I'd heard of him vaguely… I think. But it wasn't like I could remember him at this very moment though.

"Oh, right." I muttered. Connor walked off. I sighed and, yet again, reached up to feel that chain hidden beneath my shirt. Was this really all worth it?

* * *

><p>Only a few days passed before the Colchis bulls attacked. They were <em>giant<em> bronze bulls the size of elephants and on top of that they breathed fire. Couldn't have a giant bronze bull that didn't breathe fire, right? There were only two of them, but they could really pack a punch and the fact that when you cut them they simply bled fire and didn't stop attacking you or turn to dust, didn't help any.

Clarisse was the head of today's border patrol. I wasn't in it, and I felt like joining—believe me when I say my ADHD kicked in when I saw the patrol in their Greek armor trying to fend off the bulls—but I'd been practicing with my sword these past few days and my shoulder was still really, really sore. (Oh, and on a totally unrelated note, Tantalus was… scary, to say the least. Scary and annoying.) It was still healing, my muscles still mending, so I didn't think I'd be very much help. I'd probably end up hurting myself more.

I hated being a damsel in distress and possibly jeopardizing the other campers, so I fought the urge to fight, dug my nails into my palms, paced, and watched from the Big House porch. Watching probably wasn't the best idea, but I'd be more nervous than if I wasn't watching. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about.

I thought it wouldn't be bad, and it wasn't. It was terrible. We were no match for these bulls. More campers were racing up, in battle armor trying to help, while the dry grass on the hill burned, and some ran around, arms waving wildly because their horse-hair plume was on fire.

I started down the steps, thinking I _needed_ to go help them even if I had a bad shoulder. We needed all the help we could get to, somehow, defeat these bulls. I stretched out my arm, ignoring the pain of soreness and scar tissue. (I had been lacking in my daily exercises and stretches that my half-blood friend had taught me over the past five months. I was certainly feeling it too.) I stopped in my tracks and thought about this. I wanted to help. I didn't want to look like a weakling. But… if ten campers couldn't take two of these bulls how was a half-crippled person supposed to help?

I let out a frustrated groan and sulked back up the steps to continue my pacing. I looked back up and realized that two more campers had just arrived, but they weren't wearing battle armor. If I looked real hard, squinted my eyes, and she didn't suddenly shimmer into nothingness, I could distinguish Annabeth's blond hair, and I was assuming the other person was Percy (just because Annabeth seemed to have gotten really attached to Percy since last summer… also because of his black hair).

I watched immersed in what was happening on the hill now. I had even stopped pacing.

At the moment, Annabeth was distracting the bull by grabbing its attention and then turning invisible which thoroughly confused it. But it lost interest very fast and focused its laser-red eyes on Clarisse who was busy with the other bull.

My pounding heart jumped as it ran at Clarisse who had no idea what was coming. I heard—I think it was Percy—yell something but it only made things worse. Clarisse stopped fighting, slightly startled. That gave one of the bulls enough time to ram into Clarisse. She went flying and landed in a smoking heap of grass. That bull stampeded past her, torching the other camper's shields on the way. They melted right off their arms. The other bull then lowered its head and you could just see the steam come from its nose as it blew out, ready to charge and deliver the killing blow.

Thankfully, Percy plunged toward Clarisse, grabbing her armor straps and dragging her inches away from the bull's feet as it charged past.

Clarisse struggled, her arms flailing. I could hear her cries of protest as he continued to drag her toward the pine tree.

Percy turned ready to face the bulls, but they were _both_ coming toward him and I didn't think he could take on two of these bulls at once. He started toward one bull but quickly ducked and rolled out of the way as it blew fire right where Percy had been standing not a second ago. Unfortunately, as I watched Percy roll, it looked like his foot had gotten caught on something because he stopped suddenly and one of his hands automatically went to grab his leg. As the bull came toward him, he managed to raise his sword and sever off some of its snout.

It ran off shaking its head.

I turned my eyes back to Percy. He was trying to stand up, but as soon as he put pressure on his damaged leg he fell back down. I grimaced. I knew what that felt like, only on a different limb.

Now, the other bull was coming straight toward him. It looked hopeless. Vaguely I heard Annabeth scream something but I was too caught up in what was happening with Percy.

There was a yelling in response but I didn't recognize the voice. Annabeth yelled once again and suddenly a big, tall, lumbering… person appeared at the crest of the hill. The bull was nearing Percy now, getting ready to fry him. Just before I thought he was a goner, the big guy jumped in front of him as the bull blew as much fire as a solar flare. I gasped and put my hand up to my mouth in shock.

But I wasn't as shocked when the fire and smoke cleared and this person… er, should I say Cyclops, was unharmed. Not a burn on him. His clothes weren't even burnt. Since when did they pick up a Cyclops?

The bull got ready to blow more fire, but before it could the Cyclops smashed his fist into the bull's snout.

I could hear him cry, "_Bad Cow!_" from where I was standing, he was so mad.

The snout was totally crushed. The flame he'd been saving shot out his ears. The Cyclops didn't pause, he merely threw another punch. Steam started to propel out in odd places now that its head was totally crushed in. The other bull was nowhere to be seen, so I figured that it had run off or had been tamed on the other side of the hill where I couldn't see.

I felt all the muscles in my body loosen. It was over, for now. Who knew when another monster would realize how unprotected we were and attack.

I took a deep breath and headed slowly down the steps and back to my cabin, Clarisse's screams of anger the only noise I could hear. Then it just stopped.

I went inside and heavily sat down on my sleeping bag. I needed to start up my stretches again. I reached up to rub my right shoulder, and rolled it. This was killing me. How did people recover from injuries like these? Did they ever fully recover?

I closed my eyes for a moment and realized just how tired I was. I slowly lied down and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Only, it felt like five minutes later did the conch horn sound and wake me up. I groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I stood up and realized that everyone was staring at me. The cabin had really filled up since I was last in here.

But I couldn't really understand why they were staring at me…. Oh wait. If Luke left and I was the oldest now, did that mean _I_ was the head counselor of cabin eleven? Tantalus didn't say anything or talk to me about it, but I guess he wasn't as… reliable as Chiron was.

I sighed.

"Uh… eleven, fall in." I muttered walking out so we'd have enough room to line up. It was _so_ weird that I was at the head now. How did I not realize this before? I could've saved myself total embarrassment back there!

We marched up the hill to mess hall.

All the other cabins were already there: Ares, who was led by Clarisse. She had an arm in a sling and a gash on her face, but she didn't seem too disturbed. When she turned and I saw the piece of paper someone had managed to tape on her back I felt bad for her and then tried not to laugh. (It had YOU MOO GIRL! written on it in big letters.) No one was particularly concerned about telling her.

Then there was the Athena cabin, which looked the most alike. All boys and girls had grey eyes and blond hair, like Annabeth, and their mother Athena. The Hephaestus cabin (which only had six kids in it) led by a big, fifteen-year-old African American kid named Charles Beckendorf (who was amazing with forging things). And all the rest: Demeter, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Dionysus.

The naiads, who came from the lake and the dryads who materialized out of their trees and then the satyrs who came from the meadow. I hadn't realized that we were so late. It was probably my fault…. It was just odd. I was so used to Luke being the counselor.

I sat down from scraping some of my food into the brazier, and not a moment later did someone exclaim, "Who invited _that_?" I turned and looked. Standing in the middle of the pavilion was Percy—who was now glaring over at the Apollo table—and his Cyclops friend.

"Well, well," Mr. D drawled, "if it isn't Peter Johnson. My millennium is complete."

Percy's hands balled into fists and his jaw started working.

"_Percy Jackson_… sir." he added the last word as if it was a afterthought.

Mr. D sipped is diet coke totally ignoring the acid in Percy's voice. "Yes. Well, as young people say these days: _Whatever._" Huh, pretty good impression….

I turned to look at Mr. D and the person sitting next to him, taking the spot where Chiron would usually sit. He was deathly pale, as thin as a stick, and wore an orange jumpsuit with a number that read: 0001. He had dark purple bruises under his yes, disgusting fingernails, and his grey hair looked like it was cut carelessly. His twitchy eyes were trained on Percy.

"This boy, you need to watch. Poseidon's child, you know." Mr. D said pointing and nodding.

Tantalus's eyes lit up as much as they possibly could. "Ah!" he exclaimed. "That one." he smiled coldly, his eyes flashing with an evil-like glare. "I am Tantalus. On special assignment until, well, until my Lord Dionysus decides otherwise. And you, Perseus Jackson, I _do_ expect you to refrain from causing any more trouble."

"Trouble?" Percy demanded his anger rising.

Tantalus smiled wider and sat back looking very pleased with himself. "Yes, trouble. You caused plenty of it last summer, I understand."

Percy looked beyond words now, he was so livid.

A satyr took this time of silence to hesitantly trot up to the table and set a steaming plate of barbeque down in front of Tantalus. His eyes sparkled with hunger now, as he licked his lips. Then his eyes flickered to his empty goblet. "Root beer." he requested. "Barq's special stock. 1967."

The glass filled up and our new activities director hesitantly reached out, looking afraid.

"Go on, then, old fellow," Mr. D coaxed with an unusual, teasing gleam in his eye. "Perhaps now it will work."

There was a pause before Tantalus tried to snatch the glass. It skittered away before he could wrap his fingers around it. A few drops of soda had spilled when the glass had lurched. Tantalus tried to dab up those few drops but they rolled away like when you tried to put two same side magnets together. He snarled and turned toward the barbeque. He snatched up a fork and tried to stab a piece, but the plate danced down the table and off the end strait into the coals of the brazier.

"Curses!" Tantalus snapped.

"Ah, well," Mr. D said, his tone oozing with false sympathy. "Perhaps a few more days. Believe me, old chap, working at this camp will be torture enough. I'm sure your old curse will fade eventually."

"Eventually," Tantalus scoffed. "Do you have any idea how dry one's throat gets after three thousand years."

"You're the spirit from the Fields of Punishment." Percy said finding his voice again. "The one who stands in the lake with the fruit tree hanging over you, but you can't eat or drink."

Way to call him out. I wondered who picked him out for us: the gods? Just Dionysus?

"A real scholar, aren't you, boy?" he sneered.

Percy's expression turned slightly impressed. "You must've done something really horrible when you were alive. What was it?"

Tantalus's eyes narrowed, his gaze becoming penetrating. Did Percy always have to cross lines? Was it just part of his personality? Did he even know when he _had_ crossed that line?

"I'll be watching you, Percy Jackson," our activities director warned in deadly serious tone. "I don't want any problems at my camp."

"_Your_ camp has problems already… sir." Again it was like an afterthought. That or it was hard for him to call someone like Tantalus "sir."

Dionysus rolled his eyes and let out a big, long sigh. "Oh, go sit down, Johnson. I believe that table over there is yours—the one where no one else ever wants to sit." Percy's face turned beet red and I felt sorry for the kid.

He started to turn toward his table while muttering, "Come on, Tyson."

Was that the Cyclops's name?

"Oh, no," Tantalus intervened. "The monster stays here. We must decide what to do with it."

"_Him_," Percy lashed out. "His name is Tyson." Our activities director raised an eyebrow, keeping his penetrating eyes on Percy. You could tell it was a challenge. "Tyson saved the camp," Percy insisted. "He pounded those bronze bulls. Otherwise they would've burned down this whole place."

Tantalus sat back. "Yes," he exhaled loudly, "and _what_ a pity that would've been." Sarcasm was _dripping_ out of his voice. Dionysus smirked.

"Leave us," Tantalus barked with a wave of his hand, "while we decide this creature's fate."

I turned back to look at Percy and Tyson. Tyson had turned to look over at Percy, whose expression looked absolutely torn.

"I'll be right over here, big guy," he promised guilt already visible in his eyes… well to me anyway. "Don't worry. We'll find you a good place to sleep tonight."

Tyson nodded. "I believe you. You are my friend." The guilt in his eyes intensified. Percy turned and walked over to his empty table, his feet dragging. Then got up again to scrape some of his food into the flames.

"Yes, well," Tantalus sighed when everyone was done eating and all the talking had stopped. "Another fine meal!" he exclaimed, his eyes flickering toward an untouched dinner plate sitting across from him. His hand slowly made its way toward it, but the plate flew away as soon as his hand came about half a foot within reaching distance. "Or so I'm told." he muttered bringing his hand back. "And here on my first day of authority," he continued as if nothing had happened. "I'd like to say what a pleasant form of punishment it is to be here. Over the course of the summer I hope to torture—er… interact with each and every one of you children." Ugh! I wasn't a child! Jeez. "You all look good enough to eat!"

Dionysus clapped like you did in golf; the satyrs joined unenthusiastically.

Tyson had found a place at the head table next to Tantalus. His facial expression said it all. He wasn't enjoying it one single bit. Sometimes he'd even try to scoot away from the table, but Tantalus would notice (just the like the food did) and pull him back quickly (only, I guess the food did just the opposite).

"And now some changes!" Tantalus announced giving us all a big, crooked grin. "We are reinstituting the chariot races!"

All the campers broke into talk: excitement, disbelief, anxiety. I was shocked. These races were really dangerous and vicious, but that made them fun to watch.

Tantalus continued talking, having to raise his voice as our voices rose. "Now, I know that these races were discontinued some years ago due to… ah…" He tried to think of a word. "Technical problems."

"Three deaths and twenty-six mutilations." someone form the Apollo table stated.

Tantalus waved his hand. "Yes, yes. But I know that you will all join me in welcoming the return of this camp tradition." I don't know if it was just me, but that sure sounded like a threat. "Golden laurels will go to the winning charioteers each month. Teams may register in the morning! The first race will be held in three days time. We will release you from most of your regular activities to prepare your chariots and choose your horses." He paused to let that sink in. "Oh," His voice lit up like he just remembered something, "and did I mention, the victorious team's cabin will have no chores for a month in which they win?"

More excitement then last time broke out amongst everyone. No chores. That was, like, the golden apple. Even I couldn't resist something like that….

"But, sir!" I looked to see who had said this.

Clarisse, daughter of Ares, was objecting to something violent and potentially life-threatening? Hades had officially frozen over.

"What about patrol duty?" she asked not hearing the snickering going on behind her back. "I mean, if we drop everything to ready our chariots—"

"Ah," Tantalus's eyes lit up. "The hero of the day." he complimented. "Brave Clarisse, who single-handedly bested the bronze bulls!" Ah, flattery, the second best to bribery.

Clarisse blushed like mad. "Um, I didn't—" she stuttered.

"And modest, too." Tantalus said in admiration. "Not to worry my dear! This is summer camp. We are here to enjoy ourselves, yes?"

"But, the tree—" She broke off as some of her siblings pulled her back into her seat and glared at her.

"And now," Tantalus quickly yelled to get everyone's attention once again. "Before we proceed to the campfire and sing-a-long, one slight housekeeping issue." His evil little grin appeared on his grungy face again. "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have seen fit, for some reason, to bring _this_ here." he waved his hand in Tyson's direction.

Murmuring broke out yet again and a lot of people looked over at Percy. I was one of them. He was glowering murderously at Tantalus at the moment.

"Now, of course," he started making it sound like it was obvious to everyone. "Cyclopes have a reputation for being bloodthirsty monsters with very small brain capacity. Under normal circumstances, I would release the beast into the woods and have you hunt it down with torches and pointed sticks. But who knows? Perhaps this Cyclops is not as horrible as most of its brethren. Until it proves worthy of destruction, we need a place to keep it! I've thought about the stables, but that will make the horses nervous." His head turned towards me. I instantly looked down at the table as he said, "Hermes's cabin, possibly?" I didn't say a word.

I would've if we had room, but we didn't even have room for _us_ right now, let alone a six-foot Cyclops.

Tantalus clicked his tongue. My head snapped up to him again. "Come now, the monster may be able to do some menial chores. Any suggestions as to where such a beast should be kenneled?"

People gasped, Tantalus scooted away from Tyson in surprise. I clenched my jaw and looked down again. I would've walked off like I did last time, but this was a little more public. In the woods no one really paid attention to me. If I stood up and stalked off now, especially being the counselor of the Hermes cabin, people would notice and ask questions.

I simply sat there and stared at the table as everyone broke out into laughter, Tantalus taking the lead.

I sat there so seething mad that I couldn't even feel sorry for Percy (not about having a half-brother that was a Cyclops… well maybe a little, but because of the ridicule he was going to endure for the next three months). Poseidon would claim a Cyclops, but Apollo wouldn't claim me? What was that all about? It just made me want to hit something or maim something. I was very, _very_ tempted to just walk off then. I don't think anyone would care—

You know what, _I_ didn't really care anymore. Everyone was too busy laughing at Tyson. I'd just go down to the amphitheater when they were done. I stood up and stalked off back to the Hermes cabin.

* * *

><p>Things were finally calming down at camp (I mean monster wise; the laughter and taunting of Percy and Tyson was nonstop, but you know, other that…). Sure it'd only been, like, two days but it was really easy to get back into the routine of camp life. Of course being counselor is definitely different, but my duties weren't very hard compared to other things I'd gone through.<p>

The teams that had signed up were getting ready for the chariot races, planning, and mapping out blueprints to create the best chariots that would, hopefully, win the race. I wasn't too into actually racing, but they were entertaining to watch. So, I stuck to my daily activities. Right now I was practicing my archery. I pulled an arrow out and got ready to release when I heard someone approach.

"Tori," I lowered my bow-and-arrow, and turned around. It was Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Tantalus said he needed to talk to you immediately. He's waiting at the Big House." she informed me.

"Did he say why?" I inquired.

She shook her head. "He just said to come get you."

"Okay… uh, thanks." She nodded and quickly jogged off. Odd, Tantalus didn't even bother to tell me I was counselor, now he needs to urgently talk to me? I put my bow and arrows away before heading over to the Big House.

I just thought it was going to be normal. I mean, as normal as talking to a spirit from the Fields of Punishment _can_ be. Just a normal talk about something from camp: something trivial, or something that had to do with chores, or… you know, camp stuff.

I was _not_ expecting to walk into the Big House to find someone other than Tantalus.

At first, I totally thought it was Luke. I mean, this guy had the same sandy-colored hair, and he looked really close to nineteen (well twenty now), probably eighteen at the most. But when I took another look and realized who it was, well, let's just say I was… shocked.

Yeah… you could say I was shocked.

Apollo was sitting at one of the tables listening to his iPod. He was certainly dressed like an eighteen-year-old boy: t-shirt, jeans… except for the loafers; I didn't see a lot of teenage boys wearing loafers.

He looked up when I walked in.

I was now over the shock, confusion taking its place. I was too stunned to really do the proper thing, which was probably to kneel before him until he told me otherwise, but I was expecting Tantalus, an evil Underworld-dwelling spirit, not Apollo a major god of Olympus. They were complete opposites from each other.

I looked at him, and then the door, and then at him again. Opening my mouth to speak, but no sound coming out. My brain was totally frozen.

I found my voice again and said, "Well… you are clearly not Tantalus." but I was mostly telling myself this. "So, I guess, I will just… be going… now." I sidled toward the door, but when I turned to quickly leave, someone was blocking it. A someone I knew all too well. "Or not." I muttered turning back around and taking a few steps away from him.

Awesome.

Stuck in a room with a father who won't claim me and a brother who could care less about me or my sorry life.

**I apologize for the uneventfulness, but this was really just more of a filler chapter.**** Hope you enjoyed anyway!**

**.happiness.**

**~ See you at Camp Half-Blood!**


	6. Six

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: Okay, I know Apollo is supposed to be laid back, over-confident, and all those other big words that I can't think of right now. But I'm **_**assuming**_** he knows how to be serious when the situation calls for it so… sorry if I totally butcher his good nature. I don't mean to. I really don't. Hope you enjoy anyways!**

**_ϝ_**

I stood there, in awkward silence, for a moment not quite sure what to do with myself. Apollo removed one of his earbuds and said, "Why don't you sit down." while gesturing with a wave of his hand. The chair across from him slid out from underneath the table by itself.

I looked back at the door. Dan was stilling blocking it. Like a bodyguard. He stood there, his arms crossed, his face forward, no expression or emotion coming through.

I didn't think I had much of a choice.

Repressing a sigh, I walked over slowly and sat down. It was weird being this close to a god, especially my… biological father. The only thing separating us was about a two-foot wide table. (Between you and me, if I wasn't related to him in any way or in this situation I would've told you Apollo was hot, and not because he's the sun god…. That sounds creepy anyway, doesn't it?)

"What's this all about?" I finally dared to ask, breaking the tense silence.

"I think you know exactly what this is about, Victoria." he answered. And I did. At least, I thought so.

"You can call me Tori, Apollo." I told him, meeting his gaze, as I absentmindedly reached up to feel that thin chain underneath my shirt. Except this time, it wasn't there. For a second I panicked and then realized I forgot to put it on this morning. But, I figured, because of the predicament I was in right now, that was a good thing.

"That's _Lord_ Apollo to you, Victoria." he replied evenly.

"You can't expect me to call you what you want if you don't call me what I want." Apollo's eyes flashed and for a second I thought I knew what it felt like to be Percy, getting on people's bad sides.

Then, for about a half a second I thought I saw slight admiration as he said, "Touché." and then it disappeared. "Zeus wanted me to come and deliver a message." he continued like nothing had happened.

"I thought that was Hermes's job." I interrupted.

"Yes, well, Hermes is very busy at the moment so Zeus sent his second best." he said.

For some reason that made me absolutely enraged. So infuriated that I almost said, "You know what I think? That you and Zeus both know that I'm your daughter and he sent you down here just to spite me."

Almost.

But I decided at the last moment that would give Zeus permission to turn me into a plant or something. I didn't want to be a plant. (But, boy, if things continued like this I probably wouldn't mind being a plant.)

I simply waited, gritting my teeth, for him to tell me what he needed to tell me.

"From now on," Apollo started, "you will be watched by one of my sons, and one of my daughters."

I gaped. "Whoa, wait a second. Why do I get the special treatment? Annabeth knew Luke too! Bunches of people hung out with him. Why am I the only one who has to have…" I trailed off and looked to my left and right. Dan, and Brooke had appeared out of thin air beside me. "Bodyguards and _they_ don't?" I asked.

"Because you're the only one who had an intimate relationship with Luke." Apollo stated. I looked down, clasping my hands together, and chewing my lip. "Is that not true?" he challenged. I didn't answer. "Is that, or is that not true, Tori?"

"Yes, okay, yes it's true!" I yelled over his voice looking up at him.

"Is that why you kept his secret." It was a question, but he certainly didn't make it sound like a question.

"Yes." I admitted quietly looking back down.

"And you believed him?" He asked this quietly, and calmly.

I looked back up. "I beg your pardon?" Was he saying what I thought he was saying?

"How is he trying to raise the titan lord?" he continued on, ignoring my question.

"I-I don't know. He didn't tell me." I mumbled keeping my head down.

"Do you even know where he is right now?"

"No, I don't. The last time I saw him was the last day at camp, before he tried to kill Percy."

"Why didn't he take you with him? He claimed to love you, didn't he?"

My head snapped up again. "What are you saying?"

"Luke doesn't love you, Tori." Apollo said.

I looked back down yet again. But this time because I didn't want him to see that I was trying not cry. "That's not true." I murmured, swallowing hard.

"He's using you." Apollo's tone had softened a bit. "He only said he loved you so you'd keep his secret. He _doesn't_ care about you."

"If he doesn't care about me, then why do I need guards?" I asked in a low voice, keeping my head down.

"A precaution. In case, you _are_ working for him and he decides to contact you or you decide to contact him." he explained.

"But… I'm just… a camper. I don't even know where he is." I whispered. "I'm not a threat."

"You should have thought of that before you decided to keep Luke's secret. This could have ended as soon as you found out." Apollo stood. "Dinner is ready. You should head down to the pavilion."

I looked up at him. "But I didn't hear the—"

Apollo tilted his head slightly, a smile forming on his lips just as the horn sounded.

"Just wait on the porch, I need to talk to Dan and Brooke for a moment." he said gesturing to the door.

I nodded and slowly backed off. Chewing on my lip I stepped out into the warm, summer night air. It was still pretty light out. I walked up to the railing and buried my head in my hands. I wanted to cry. But I couldn't, not now. I wasn't going to let anyone see my weak side. I hated that.

"Ready?" Brooke's voice came. I turned as they came out of the Big House.

"Yeah." I muttered walking down the steps and toward the pavilion. As we walked over, this awful feeling overwhelmed me though. It came close to stopping me in my tracks. I didn't want to go into the pavilion. I didn't want to be seen, at all.

"Keep moving." Dan muttered shoving me forward slightly. Oops, I guess I _had_ stopped. I took a deep breath and tried to get my stomach to stop doing flip-flops as I continued walking.

As I got closer I heard talking, murmuring, more like, but when I appeared it all stopped. I'm being totally serious. They all stopped talking. Some turned to look at me with accusatory gazes. No wonder I didn't want to come. But why were they acting this way? Looking at me like that? It _couldn't_ be because they knew I had helped Luke last summer. I thought that was between me and the gods (and maybe Dan and Brooke too), but that was it!

I think they'd be nice enough to keep my personal life out of the limelight. So, who could've told—

Of course, why didn't I think about it before? Tantalus. No doubt someone like him would go and blab about what happened. Now the whole camp hated my guts.

Great. My life just gets better and better.

Dan and Brooke headed off to the Apollo table. Trying to ignore the hard, acidic stares of just about everyone else, I slowly made my way to the Hermes table, chewing my lip and crossing my arms over my stomach. They all looked down at their food when I came over. I didn't sit down because there was no room for me.

I didn't know what else I was supposed to do, so I stood there and waited to see if one of them would find the heart to at least move over a little bit so I could eat (even if I didn't quite feel like eating at the moment).

"Now, campers," Tantalus chided. "Make room for the traitor." It was like I was being sliced by a sword. Just that singular word hurt more than anything on this entire planet. No one moved. "You heard me! Move!" he barked. With grumbles they moved over slightly to make room for me. I slowly sat down next to Travis. He left a good two inches between us, like I was poisonous.

This was going to be a _very_ long summer.

* * *

><p>In those few short minutes yesterday my life took a sharp turn. When people weren't talking about the chariot races—which had been postponed for unknown reasons and were going to stay postponed until further notice—or making fun of Percy and Tyson, they were glaring at me or talking about me when they "thought" I couldn't hear them. Everyone avoided me like I was some kind of infection. If they got too close they'd catch it and die.<p>

Travis and Connor Stoll (I think I've mentioned them once. They were both tall and thin, with a mess of brown hair that hung in their eyes. They looked _a lot_ like Hermes, and they were probably the most mischievous) were put in charge of the Hermes cabin. I was always situated at the back of line. I was pushed into a small little corner in the cabin itself. I was basically shunned by the cabin; shunned by the whole camp, really. It was a terrible feeling.

I felt like breaking out into tears every day, but held them back, waiting until I was officially alone. I didn't want to look like a crybaby or a martyr.

The stares were the worst part, though. Percy's especially. When he wasn't glaring at all the other campers he was glaring at me. It was probably the most murderous, death-glare I'd seen him make before. Way worse than what he was giving the others. And it only made me feel more and more guilty. He'd saved my life and this was how I repaid him.

Another con to this whole thing: the guards. They were the second worst. They had to be around me almost 24/7. They wouldn't talk to me and they always had these blank faces (except for when they were talking with friends). They reminded me of those guards protecting the Queen of England's castle—at least when they were with me. No matter how hard you tried you couldn't make them laugh, or even smiled. Not even a twitch of the lips. Nothing!

Oh, and did I mention no one wanted to train with me, let alone be with me during an activity. So, I'd do archery by myself, arts and crafts by myself, the climbing wall by myself. I wasn't even allowed to practice my swordsmanship because they didn't trust me with a sword. I guess they thought I was going to go all ax-murder on them and kill everyone at camp. That was an option, but it wouldn't help the situation. (I'm joking, if you didn't know.)

I had been feeling like bursting out into tears a lot more lately, and no matter how hard I tried, no matter how much I worked, I always felt like sobbing and it was killing me. I wanted to cry, I really did, it would relieve so much of this stress that was weighing down on me, but with these bodyguards I couldn't have a private moment. I didn't want to cry while everyone else was sleeping because odds were—with my luck—_someone_ would wake up and notice.

But, finally, my chance came. I was practicing my archery, shooting my arrows with as much force as I possibly could, when thunder boomed overhead. At first, I ignored it because it never rained here unless we wanted it to. But with the border of the camp dying and all…. Let's just say that there were a lot of screams and squeals when the rain started _pouring_ down on us.

I lowered my bow, not feeling the wet or the biting cold of the rain. I looked up at the darkened sky, reaching up and feeling that thin chain of the necklace underneath my shirt (I hadn't forgotten to put it on since that fateful meeting with Apollo). I looked back down and went to grab the arrows lodged in the target. I took my time. I knew that Brooke and Dan would probably hate me for this, but they couldn't control my decisions, I still made them.

Everyone had scurried into their cabins and now had their gazes trained on me through the windows as I walked past. I put the arrows away and went over to the Big House steps, placing my bow beside me. Dan and Brooke stepped over me and sat in some chairs underneath the cover of the porch, huddled in towels to dry off and keep warm.

Have you ever heard that one quote you see all the time about life, or, to be more specific, the rain? If memory serves it went something like: "I like the rain because no one can see your tears."

That's what I did. I cried. I didn't sob, I didn't weep, I didn't yell, or scream. I sat on the third step, stared at one spot on the ground, let the tears well up in my eyes, and let them role down my cheeks when I blinked. I did that until it stopped raining.

I did feel slightly better, but I still had more tears to spare. When the sun poked its head out of the clouds that were now thinning and blowing away with the warm, but slightly cold at the same time, breeze I stood up with my bow in hand. I walked back to the cabins again and this time went inside to get a new change of clothes. All the talking that had been going on before I opened the door stopped. It was deadly silent, the only noise, my shoes making a squishing sound on the floor as I walked over to my bag.

I wanted to sleep that night, but I couldn't. This was getting to me already. I needed to get up and move. I couldn't sit still for very much longer, I'd wake everyone up with me and they probably wouldn't appreciate that. They already hated me enough.

Finally, I grabbed my bow, stole some arrows from the armory (what? When you spend six years in the Hermes cabin you learn a few things… that or you get bored and ask the Stoll brothers, or Luke, to teach you how to pick a lock) and went down for target practice. Which was really just shooting arrows at one target. The great thing about being one of the daughters of Apollo was my archery. I didn't miss the target—or bull's eye—once. Well, I suppose it also comes with practice as well.

"Should you really be doing that?" someone asked coming up next to me. I pulled another arrow out of my quiver and shot at the target again without missing a beat.

"They can make new ones." I said continuing to shoot. I hit the bull's eye each time, which split the other arrow clean in half. By now I'd shot about ten or so.

"Won't you get in trouble?" he asked.

I shrugged and let another arrow fly. "Compared to what I've been through these past few days? Cakewalk." I told him.

"What about the harpies?"

I sighed and pulled out another arrow. "Why are you even talking to me?"

"Oh, I see how it is. I'll leave you to this, then. Sorry." he muttered.

I sighed again and lowered my bow-and-arrow.

"Percy, I simply mean that you were the one giving me the worst of all the glares. Everyone else hates me, I _know_ you hate me with a passion. Why are you suddenly talking to me?"

There was a long pause on his end. "I… don't really… know." he told me honestly.

I nodded. "All right then." I turned back to what I was doing. I wasn't sure if Percy left or not but it got silent, so I assumed he'd gone off somewhere.

"You're pretty good at that." he said startling me. It was a good thing I'd already let go of the arrow.

I smiled and chuckled without humor. "Well, my father's known for it." I told him letting go of another arrow.

"Wait… Hermes? But I thought—"

I laughed again. "Do I _look_ like Hermes?" I asked letting another arrow go.

"Well, no, but—"

I readied another arrow. "I never said my father was Hermes, Percy." I let go and, like all the others it sliced right through and hit the bull's eye.

Percy's expression was priceless. He was thoroughly confused. I reached for another arrow but realized I was out. Darn, that was fun.

Sighing, I walked over to the target to take out the destroyed arrows (at least one was still intact). Percy followed.

"Apollo?" he asked.

"Do you know another god that's good at archery?"

"Just making sure." he muttered defensively. I started walking back to the armory and cabins.

"So, how do you know who your godly parent is, but he doesn't?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions." I told him avoiding that particular one. "Why are you out here anyway?" I queried.

"I could ask you the same thing." he countered. Boy wasn't as slow as I originally ascertained.

I shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

He grimaced. "Same here." he muttered.

I closed the door to the armory and re-locked it.

"I'm sorry, Percy." I murmured, still facing the door. I turned around when he didn't say anything for a long time. He looked flustered, his face slightly red. Jeez, he didn't take that like I thought he would.

"W-what for?" he stuttered.

I let out a heavy sigh and rolled my eyes. "For the whole… Luke thing."

Percy looked down. "Oh."

"Yeah." More silence occurred. "Well, we'd both better get going before we get eaten." I mumbled taking a few steps away from the armory.

Percy chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, sounds like a painful way to die."

"Yeah…. Well, goodnight, Percy." I waved as I slowly backed up. He waved back and I turned around and quickly headed to the Hermes cabin.

* * *

><p>The next day, feeling much more confident, I decided to talk to Tantalus about my not-being-able-to-train dilemma. The only thing dampening my confident mood was the fact that he had to call me "traitor" instead of my real name. That was his new name for me now: Traitor. (At least I still kept my initials the same.)<p>

"What is it you want, Traitor?" he asked smiling cruelly at me, knowing that I hated it when he called me that.

"I want privilege to my weapons again and to the arena." I demanded in an even tone.

"Oh, would you, now?" he asked. "And give me one good reason, why I should let a traitor, like yourself, carry weapons?"

"You let me carry a bow-and-arrow." I pointed out. "And I haven't hurt anyone accidentally or otherwise."

Tantalus waved his hand. "Yes, yes, but I don't consider a bow-and-arrow to be a lethal weapon." he said his voice bored.

He clearly didn't know what he was talking about, but I wasn't about to jeopardize my only chance to get sword fighting back.

"I'd also like to request that _someone_—as in a real person from camp—train with me… while we're at it."

Tantalus's smile got wider. Oh boy, I was sure in for it now. But not in the way I thought.

"All right then. How about we go find a training partner for you right now?" he asked gesturing to someone behind me. It was Dan. He came up and roughly grabbed my upper forearm, yanking me out of my seat.

"Jeez! Lighten up. I think I can get out of a seat by myself, thank you very much." I spat wrenching my arm out of his hand. He glared at me. "Oh, don't give me that."

"Come, come, Traitor." Tantalus called from the Big House door. I took a deep breath and tried to restrain myself from hitting him in the back of the head with something heavy that I could find.

"Move." Dan ordered shoving me forward. I took another deep breath and started forward. I'd need a lot of heavy things for all the people I wanted to smack upside the head right about now.

We went out onto the front porch and someone blew the conch horn. Great. Public humility. Why did I ask again? Oh, yeah, that's right, because I was feeling over-confident with myself.

All the campers gathered around the front porch. Tantalus made sure that I was in the spotlight where everyone could see me. Now I knew what it felt like to be Tyson. Except I think everyone hated me a lot more than a Cyclops who really wasn't going to harm anyone. Tyson was a very sweet Cyclops, I thought.

"I bet you're wondering why I brought you here." Tantalus started. "This, traitor, right here"—he patted my shoulder; I tried not to swat his hand away—"wants a fighting partner. Who would like to volunteer?" No one raised their hand or spoke. Not even the people from the Ares cabin. "No; no one? Oh, come on, now." Still nothing. Tantalus turned toward me with a triumphant smile. I gave him the dirtiest look I could possibly summon. "I guess you'll just go without train—"

He broke off just as someone from the crowd called, "I will."

He spun around to see who it was. I looked too, shocked anyone would, actually, volunteer.

"Percy?" I asked in disbelief just as Tantalus yelled, "Percy!"

"What a wonderful match." our activities director said when he'd composed himself. "A traitor"—he smiled at me—"and a troublemaker." He turned back to look at Percy. Then he turned to me again. "Very well, I will give you permission. But if anything happens you'll be sorry." he warned getting into my face. I tried not to gag; his breath was rancid. Talking had broken out among the audience. Annabeth was yelling at Percy.

"I would also like to announce!" Tantalus shouted over the crowd. They quieted down. "I would also like to announce, that the chariot races _are_ going to take place in two days! I thank you for being patient, and apologize for keeping you waiting for so long." Wow, _him_ apologizing? I could cross that off my bucket list. "You are all dismissed!"

The campers broke off back to their activities and whatever they were doing, talking and whispering about the chariot races, but mostly about Percy doing that. I, too, was dumbfounded. He was so confusing. One moment he wants to kill me and the next he's willing to help me train. Were all boys this confusing?

The only two people who hadn't walked off were Annabeth and Percy. They were still arguing. Then she let out a growl, shoved Percy back, and stormed off. He followed and, by the looks of it, tried to apologize to her.

I turned back to Tantalus and my guards.

"Brooke, would you be so kind and fetch our traitor's sword and switchblade?" Tantalus asked walking back inside. Brooke nodded and followed him. I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands into fists. I even raised one, shaking it, muttering to myself that it was a bad idea if I punched our activities director.

"Put the fist down, Victoria." Dan mocked. I spun on him.

"Shut up, Daniel." I shot back through my teeth. Brooke decided to come out then.

"Break it up you two." she warned handing me my weapons.

"Thank you." I nodded taking them from her open hands. It felt great to have them back in my possession.

* * *

><p>Sword fighting with Percy was actually, really fun. He was a very, well-trained swordsman, but thanks to my training over the school year I was just as good (maybe even a little better, but don't tell Percy that).<p>

"You'd better watch out. Just the other day I totally _creamed_ the Apollo cabin." he told me on our first day.

I couldn't help the smile that broke out across my face. "Then… you wouldn't mind if… I asked you to go easy on me?" I hoped the smile wouldn't ruin my "plea."

Percy looked at me suspiciously but I looked back with wide, innocent eyes.

"Okay," he finally said.

The look on his face, as his sword went flying from his hand, was priceless.

"What was that?" he asked incredulously.

"I never said _I_ wasn't going to go easy on _you_." I told him grinning and trying to hold back my laughs.

Our water break was a little more serious. We were just sitting there in one of the bleachers, I hadn't meant to say it, but it just came out. I don't even know where it came from because I hadn't been paying much attention to Percy's life.

"You shouldn't be so ashamed having Tyson as a brother, you know." I said. I felt his eyes turn to me, but I stared at a spot on the floor. He looked away.

"I can't help it. I just…" he shrugged. "I just do." I had a feeling that he didn't want to say anymore as to why.

I sighed.

"You know, I don't think you ever answered my question from last night." Percy finally said.

I smiled without amusement, but I didn't answer his queries about my past. "You're a lot luckier than you realize, Percy." I said standing up and brushing myself off. "Tyson has a sweet personality. He'd be a great brother. You shouldn't take that for granted." I sheathed my sword, secured it around my waist, and started out of the arena.

"But, wait!" Percy called. I turned back around. He had stood up. "You didn't answer my question."

I smiled. "I'll give you a hint." I paused. "Do I remind you anyone?" I asked my eyes flickering over to Dan for a second before going back to Percy. "I'll see you tomorrow, Percy." I called over my shoulder, heading up the rest of the steps.

* * *

><p>Okay, so, I'd had my guards for about five or six days now, and my patience with them was wearing thin. They were getting on my very last nerve. Well, Dan was at least. Brooke kind of stayed under the radar of my scathing comments toward, mostly, Dan.<p>

Today, somehow, I'd managed to lose my guards, or rather, they managed to lose me. I didn't mind. It was nice not to be followed around all the time and watched after being followed and watched for six days.

I didn't know where they went, but right now I was going down to the amphitheater. They'd be able to find me sometime, I'm sure. As I neared the entrance I heard arguing going on. I inched closer and poked my head in. It was Percy and Annabeth.

They were having such a heated argument that I was able to quench my curiosity and walk down the steps into earshot, and they didn't even notice me. So, I stood there, with my arms crossed, and listened.

**Sorry for the abrupt break-off there, I like to keep my chapters relatively the same length (just some form of OCD I have). Also, I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong…. Hope you enjoyed!**

**.happiness.**

**~ See you at Camp Half-Blood!**


	7. Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

_**ζ**_

"…an idiot, sometimes!" Annabeth hissed as I came into earshot of their altercation. "Why did you agree to train with Victoria?"

"I can make my own decisions. Thanks, _mom_." Percy shot back. Annabeth growled and hit Percy on the side of the head. "What was that for!"

"For acting like such a Seaweed Brain, Seaweed Brain! You can't trust Victoria! You are lucky she has those guards, because I guarantee you that if she didn't, you'd be hurt… or worse."

"And why can't I trust her?"

"You heard what Tantalus said! She helped Luke last summer. She knew of his plans and didn't tell anyone."

"Well, she apologized." Percy pointed out. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Annabeth hit him again. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "Will you stop that! Why do _you_ care so much anyway?" Sure he was a year older now and was good at sword fighting, but he was still just as dense about girls.

Annabeth turned pink; then she saw me and turned pinker.

I smiled, lifted an arm and gave her a small wave before crossing my arm again.

Looking at me with suspicious eyes, she quickly leaned towards Percy and murmured something that I couldn't hear. Then she swiftly pulled away and started toward the set of stairs I was standing on. (I guess because it was the closest to where she had been standing and wanted a quick getaway.) As she neared me her eyes dropped and she walked faster.

"How much of that did you hear?" Percy asked as soon as Annabeth was out of sight.

"Enough." I told him walking slowly down the steps.

"Listen, I'm really s—"

"You don't have to train with me if you don't want to. I know you don't trust me fully." I said walking up to him.

"I didn't say that. Annabeth did. She's just… overprotective sometimes." He tried to explain. "Hey, where are your guards?"

I shrugged. "Beats me." Percy's eyes became cautious. "You're free to leave." I gestured with a flourished wave of my hand.

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's just—" Percy tried to explain.

"There you are!" Brooke's familiar voice exclaimed interrupting what Percy was about to say. I looked and saw her coming down on the opposite side of the amphitheater.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." Dan added coming down the steps that I'd come down. "You aren't supposed to leave our side, Victoria."

"No, Daniel," I spat turning to face him. "_You_ aren't supposed to let me out of your sight. It's not my job to watch where I go and make sure you're there to follow me."

"Tantalus wants to talk with you. I suggest you come with us." he said in a warning tone, reaching forward. I stepped back.

"No! I'm tired of you pushing and pulling me around, like I'm some kind of object." I was at my breaking point now. "I've dealt with all this stuff that you give me and I'm done. I'm not going to stand for it anymore."

"Tori," Dan said carefully taking another step forward.

"I said no." I told him as I pulled out my sword and held it leveled right at the base of his throat. Dan's jaw was working and he swallowed hard. I saw him quickly reach for his sword but I pressed my sword to his neck and his hand froze on the hilt. "Move another inch and you're going to regret it." I advised him slowly.

"Put the sword down, Tori." Brooke's voice came from the other end of the amphitheater. I turned my head slightly, keeping one eye on Dan. Through the corner I could see she had her bow-and-arrow poised and ready to shoot if needed. I turned my head back.

"Give me one good reason." I asked her looking directly at Dan.

"I never miss." she said.

"Not good enough." I replied.

"It's all right, Brooke, I'm not in any trouble. Tori doesn't have the gall to hurt me." Dan assured.

I pushed the sword a little deeper into his neck. "Oh, yeah?" I asked. "Try me."

He didn't seem fazed by this news. "Put the sword down, Tori. You know you'll get into deep trouble for doing this." he said, trying to psych me out.

I laughed without amusement and pushed the blade even deeper, forcing Dan to walk back. "Do you think I care about that anymore?" I asked him. "I can think of a hundred things worse than being punished."

"Is this even about us, Tori?" Dan asked.

"What are you talking about?" Like always he managed to confuse me by going off on a random topic.

"Is this even about the guards, or is it about _us_?" he asked rewording to make it actually make sense.

"Oh, so now it's sibling rivalry?" I laughed again. "You think that you can get me to lose my focus. To hurt me by telling me that Apollo doesn't care about me? That my mother didn't care about me? That they're both ashamed to be my parents?" Dan stared at me stone-faced. "About a dozen different people have beaten you to the punch."

"They're only saying that, because it's true." he replied icily.

I gritted my teeth and almost stabbed him right through the throat. I'll admit it; I'm not embarrassed to say that. For a fleeting second, I thought about stabbing him.

Brooke seemed to know this too, and let her arrow go. I felt its feathered tail brush my cheek as it flew by and lodged itself into the wall, a millimeter away from Dan's pretty-boy face.

"You missed." I stated dryly.

She said, "I know."

All the fire that was in me a second ago had left. I don't know what happened, but I felt tired. My arm felt tired. I just wanted to sleep. I felt my eyes droop.

"Just go. Go… get Tantalus. Go do… whatever. But I _don't_ want to see you." I told Dan sheathing my sword. I thought for sure he'd unsheath his. Instead he looked over my shoulder at Brooke and nodded. Together they headed up the stairs and out of the arena, and past all the campers that had gathered to see what was going on. I was too preoccupied to notice. Then again, I didn't really care.

I turned and was surprised to find Percy standing there. He looked a little stupefied, but other that, he looked… normal, I guess.

"What?" he asked blushing. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"No screaming? Running? 'Get away from me your crazy person.' Nothing?" I asked.

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "Do you want me to? 'Cause I-I can."

I rolled my eyes. "No, it's just… I almost nearly killed him right then. And you're not… scared of me? You don't hate me?"

He shrugged. "We all get mad sometimes." He said this like it was a normal everyday thing to pull a sword on someone because you were mad at them.

I nodded. "Okay, then."

"Where is he?" a voice called from the crowd. I recognized it immediately as Annabeth's. "Move! Let me through!" she yelled just as she broke through the mob of people at the entrance of the amphitheater. She spotted Percy and came storming down. Except she turned to me with a scathing look. "You! What did you do?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything." I said, crossing my arms.

She spun around and went up to Percy. "Are you all right?" she asked. He opened his mouth to answer but she continued. "I told you, didn't I? She could've killed you! You can't trust her!"

I said, "Annabeth, calm down. You're overreacting. I didn't do anything to Percy." She spun around on me again.

"Calm down! I can't believe that Tantalus actually let you have your weapons back! I've said it before and I'll say it again: _you can't be trusted!_ You proved it right then! I saw you, you almost stabbed Dan, didn't you?" she yelled. "Knowing you, you probably would've killed him!"

"Don't go talking about me like you know me!" I snarled through my teeth, my energy shooting back up. "_You don't know me._"

"You helped Luke. You kept his secret. And that's enough for me." she retorted.

"You don't know _anything_ about my life. So don't go acting like you know everything, because you don't."

"Oh!" she exclaimed. I caught her wrist a moment later before her hand could make contact with my face. She ripped her wrist out of my grasp and took a couple steps back. Abruptly I felt my arm being grabbed and me jerked around to come face to face with Dan again.

"Let go of me." I ordered in a very dangerous tone.

"Tantalus wants to talk to you. You are in _huge_ trouble." he informed me.

"Let go of me, _right now_." My voice was shaking out of pure hatred. How many fights was I going to get in to today?

Then, suddenly, I was looking to my right, at the stands. I didn't register what happened until my cheek started stinging with pain. Dan had just backhanded me! I turned my head back to face him.

"I suggest, _Daniel_"—I dislodged my arm from his hand—"that you watch your back and sleep with one eye open tonight, because you just crossed the line."

"Empty threats." he growled.

I smiled cruelly. "That's what you think." I could see the fear in his eyes, but he wasn't going to show our audience this. "We should get going. Can't have the activities director waiting all day, can we?" I asked like nothing had just happened. I turned and started up the stairs. The campers parted for me, leaving a good two feet between me and them on either side. Dan and Brooke swiftly followed and together, the three of us headed up to the Big House.

Tantalus tried to take away my privileges to watch the chariot races today, but when Dan and Brooke protested he dropped that punishment and thought of a new one. Instead he decided that I wouldn't be able to train anymore and tried to take my weapons away. I didn't take that well. I agreed to the not training anymore (because I was planning on sneaking out tonight and going to look for Luke; I don't know why I hadn't thought of it sooner), but I _was not_ going to let him take my weapons. I _needed_ them for the mission I was going to take.

So he gave me laundry duty for _all_ the cabins for the rest of the summer. Again, I agreed (but this time it was a little harder) because I wasn't going to be here anyway. That was pretty much my punishment. It wasn't as bad as I was making it, though. Except, I'm positive he'd come up with something more painstaking, so hopefully I'd be gone before he came to his senses.

* * *

><p>Like stated before, the chariot races were today and I figured I could at least <em>try<em> to enjoy myself. (Also, Dan and Brooke wanted to watch, so I didn't really have a choice either way.) They sat with their friends and siblings a few steps away from me, because no one would dare sit next to me. Remember, I was a toxin.

The teams were from the Hephaestus, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Athena, and Poseidon cabins. So I guess almost all of the cabins that were occupied.

"Right!" Tantalus announced, looking a little distracted with a pastry. It was kind of fun to watch because it looked like his hand and the pastry were doing a dance. "You all knows the rules." he paused to try and grab the pastry, it jumped away. He looked up momentarily. "A quarter-mile track. Twice around to win. Two horses per chariot." He listed off quickly so he could get back to his breakfast. "Each team will consist of a driver and a fighter. Weapons are allowed. Dirty tricks are expected. But try not to kill anybody!" He smiled getting that cold glare in his eyes again. "Any killing will result in harsh punishment. No s'mores at the campfire for a week!" Some punishment. "Now, ready your chariots!" The teams started heading toward the starting line.

That's when I noticed the pigeons, as well as all the other people in the stands. They were being extremely loud, all of them sitting in the trees—so heavy you could just barely hear the groan of their branches over the screeches. They didn't look like normal pigeons; their beaks glinted in the sun and their eyes all black and beady. That wasn't a good sign. (It was only a matter of time before another monster crossed our deteriorating border.)

I was getting more nervous as the seconds ticked by. I even took out my switchblade and unsheathed it, just in case these pigeons decided to attack.

"Charioteers!" Tantalus yelled over the sound of the pigeons. "Attend your mark!" He didn't seem as concerned as he should've been about these birds. Then again the best you expect from him was probably… you know I can't even think of anything he _could_ give us that would really benefit us.

The race started but I wasn't paying much attention to it, I was keeping my eyes on the pigeons.

A loud crack brought my attention back to the race though. The Apollo chariot had already been turned over, the horses breaking free from their bonds and, startled, running forward into the Hermes chariot which crumbled on impact.

The screeching became deafening and I looked up again to see them swarming toward the stands. So much of them at once, it looked like a giant, dark cloud coming toward us at 65 miles an hour.

I stood up slightly as the pigeons dove down toward the campers like falling rain. Fast and random. I tried to stab them, or slash them with my blade but it wasn't a very effective strategy. My blade was just too short, and my arms felt like they were being shredded by their beaks. It was like New Years all over again, except this time it was my arms that were being torn to pieces.

I put away my blade and pulled out my sword, slashing them in half. But more kept coming, it wasn't looking too good.

I ran off, trying to dodge other campers that were getting attacked and other pigeons that were looking for their next victim. It was absolute chaos—well that's what I was assuming because I could barely see anything through all these pigeons. But based on the screams and cries coming from the campers in almost every direction, it _had_ to be chaos.

Suddenly, it all just stopped. The pigeons flew away. I looked up at the sky where pigeons were flying in confused circles, and crashing into each other. The majority of the group, though, was flying up into their dark cloud once again, giving the archers a chance to shoot them down. That was when I realized that really loud classical music was playing. No wonder the birds were confused.

Soon enough the ground was littered with dead, Stymphalian birds.

_I_ was littered with scratches and pecks. My arms looked like Swiss cheese.

"Bravo!" Tantalus shouted. I looked over at him to see him walk over to a stunned-looking Clarisse. "We have our first winner!" he announced handing over the golden laurels to her. He was such a nutjob. Then he spun around and smirked, I followed his gaze to Percy and Annabeth who were standing in front of a music box. "And now to punish the troublemakers who disrupted this race."

They went into the Big House to discuss things, and when they came out Tantalus announced we'd be having a big luncheon feast to celebrate Clarisse's victory. The menu? Country-fried Stymphalian death-bird. It was a very interesting meal, certainly not something that you had every day. And, surprisingly enough, it was pretty good. The taste would be really hard to explain, all I really can say is that you'd have to try it for yourself. (And no, it didn't taste like chicken, if that's what you were wondering.)

Afterward, things continued on. That is after pretty much everyone from camp went to have their wounds tended to.

That evening at the campfire, wasn't too great for me or the other campers. Everyone sung half-heartedly to the usual songs we sung (except for me, I didn't even sing, I just didn't feel like it), and the enchanted campfire that responded to our mood was about five feet high and a very dull, depressing, gray color. Dionysus didn't stay long, I would've left too if it weren't for these pesky guards watching me like a hawk since my outburst earlier today in the amphitheater.

"Well," Tantalus announced after the last song ended, coming forward with a crisp-looking marshmallow on a stick. "That was lovely!" He reached for the marshmallow really casual, like it wouldn't try and get away from him, but just like all the other times, the marshmallow flew off his stick. Tantalus made a wild grab for it, but it dived into the flames with a small _poof!_ He growled something unintelligible before turning toward us with a frosty smile. I felt like telling him to give it up, but that probably wouldn't help his mood.

"Now then!" he started throwing the stick into the fire. "Some announcements about tomorrow's schedule."

"Sir," Percy interjected.

Tantalus's eye twitched before he turned his cruel stare on Percy. "Our kitchen boy has something to say?"

Percy took a deep breath, looked at Annabeth and together they stood.

"We have an idea to save the camp." he said.

Everyone stayed silent seemingly uninterested, but the reaction the fire got said otherwise.

"Indeed," our activities director drawled mildly. "Well, if it has anything to do with the chariots—"

"The Golden Fleece," Percy interrupted. "We know where it is."

The fire burned brighter and hotter. Percy quickly told everyone about his dream of Grover, and the island that he was stuck on, and Annabeth chimed in here and there to give us some facts about the fleece.

"The fleece can save the camp," she finished making it sound like it was already obvious. "I'm certain of it."

Tantalus rolled his eyes. "Nonsense! We don't need saving." All eyes turned on him until his relaxed stance turned a little tense. "Besides," he added trying not to look pressured. "The Sea of Monsters?" his tone turned a little mocking. "That's hardly an exact location. You wouldn't even know where to look."

Percy didn't seemed disturbed by this. "Yes, I would."

Annabeth leaned over to Percy and whispered something in his ear. He nodded in response. "30, 31, 75, 12." he listed off.

Tantalus looked unimpressed. "Ooo-kay, thank you for sharing those _meaningless_ numbers."

Percy still seemed very confident about what he was doing. "They're sailing coordinates." he stated. "Latitude and longitude. I… uh, learned about it in social studies."

Annabeth nodded looking slightly impressed. "30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west. He's right! The Gray Sisters gave us those coordinates. That'd be somewhere in the Atlantic, off the coast of Florida. The Sea of Monsters. We need a quest!"

"Wait just a minute," Tantalus tried to start, but the campers were eager to hear about anything that would save the camp.

They started chanting, "We need a quest! We need a quest!" The flames of the fire rose higher as this continued on.

"It isn't necessary!" Tantalus objected, but you could see it in his eyes, he was getting frustrated.

"_We need a quest! We need a quest!_"

"Fine!" Tantalus shrieked his eyes lighting up like the fire only with anger and not eagerness. "You _brats_ want me to assign a quest?"

No one seemed scared of him now.

"_Yes!_"

The campers quieted down and waited for him to speak.

"Very well," he finally agreed. "I shall authorize a champion to undertake this perilous journey, to retrieve the Golden Fleece and bring it back to camp." He paused. "Or die trying." He paused again. "I will allow our champion to consult the Oracle! And choose two companions for the journey. And I think the choice of champion is obvious." He reguarded Percy and Annabeth with a belittling look. "The champion should be the one who has earned the camp's respect, who has proven resourceful in the chariot races and courageous in the defense of the camp." he explained. I was bored already and wanted to leave so I could start packing for my own little "quest."

Tantalus continued on. "_You_ shall lead this quest… Clarisse!"

All different emotional reactions, all different flame colors and heights. The Ares cabin were stomping their feet and cheering for Clarisse.

Clarisse stood up hesitantly, looking like she wasn't expecting that and wasn't quite comprehending what Tantalus had just said. But she got over the shock quickly. Her chest swelled with pride and she held her head higher. "I accept the quest!"

"Wait!" Percy protested looking almost desperate. "Grover is my friend. The dream came to _me_."

"Sit down!" one of the Ares campers shouted. "You had your chance last summer!"

"Yeah," another agreed. "He just wants to be in the spotlight again!"

Clarisse glowered at Percy. "I accept the quest." she reiterated. "I, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, will save the camp!"

The Ares cabin cheered again. Annabeth started arguing and so did her siblings. Then suddenly everyone was taking sides. Someone threw a marshmallow and more followed after that. I let my head drop for a second and groaned. Couldn't they just suck it up and let us all go back to our cabins!

"Silence, you brats!" Tantalus shrieked his tone nothing I'd ever heard before. All the fighting stopped and everyone stared at him in surprise. "Sit down!" he barked. "And I will tell you a ghost story." His voice became quiet, and loathsome. The campers who had stood up, which was just about everyone except for me, warily took their seats again. The aura that Tantalus was emanating sent chills down my spine. "Once upon a time there was a mortal king who was beloved of the gods!" He reached up to put a hand on his chest. It was all too clear he was talking about himself. "This king was even allowed to feast on Mount Olympus. But when he tried to take some ambrosia and nectar back to earth to figure out the recipe—just one little doggie bag, mind you—the gods punished him.

"They banned him from their halls forever! His own people mocked him! His children scolded him! And, oh yes, campers, he had horrible children. Children, just… like… _you_." He pointed his filthy, crooked finger at some campers in the audience, including me. "Do you know what he did to his ungrateful children?" he asked softly, his eyes sparking with a villainous gleam. "Do you know how he paid back the gods for their cruel punishment? He invited the Olympians to a feast at his palace, just to show there was no hard feelings.

"No one noticed his children were missing. And when he served the gods dinner, my dear campers, can you guess what was in the stew?" It was dead silent. The firelight glowed a dark blue, throwing shadows across Tantalus's face, making him seem scarier than I'd ever seen him before. "Oh, the gods punished him in the afterlife," he continued when no one spoke. "They did indeed. But he'd had his moment of satisfaction, hadn't he? His children never again spoke back to him or questioned his authority.

"And do you know what? Rumor has it the king's spirit now dwells at this very camp, waiting for a chance to take revenge on ungrateful, rebellious children. And so… are there any more complaints, before we send Clarisse off on her quest?"

No one spoke. I was seeing Tantalus in a whole new light now. Of course, I had a feeling he was bluffing about killing and cooking us into stew if we misbehaved because the gods wouldn't allow it, but I still saw him in a _very_ different light, that's for sure.

Tantalus nodded looking over at Clarisse. "The Oracle, my dear. Go on."

Clarisse looked uncomfortable; she was even biting her lip. It was an odd sight to see. "Sir—"

"Go!" he thundered.

She bowed awkwardly and swiftly scurried off toward the Big House.

Tantalus turned on Percy again. "What about you, Percy Jackson?" he asked. "No comments from our dishwasher?" Percy stayed quiet even though it looked like he wanted to speak. Tantalus smiled with satisfaction. "Good…. And let me remind everyone—no one leaves this camp without my permission. Anyone who tries…" he chuckled darkly. "Well, if they survive the attempt, they will be expelled forever, but it won't come to that. The harpies will be enforcing curfew from now on, and they are always hungry! Good night, my dear campers. Sleep well." He waved his hand and the fire extinguished. The campers stood and headed back to their cabins in silence and darkness.

I was grateful. I thought that campfire was never going to end. Definitely the craziest one I've seen since my six years coming here. I guess even heartless ghosts can fold under pressure too.

I went back to the Hermes cabin and sat in my little corner. I brought my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around my legs, crossed my ankles, and rested my chin on my knees. I waited and watched everyone file in and get ready for lights out. I sat perfectly still and waited for, what felt like, possibly, an hour or so before I finally moved. I took shallow breaths and focused on being as quiet as I possibly could as I packed my things.

I put my scabbard around my waist, my bow over my shoulder, and my switchblade up the right sleeve of my lightweight jacket. Then I tossed my backpack over my shoulder, carefully stepped over the sleeping people around me, and made my way outside.

The moon shone brightly throughout the valley, practically lighting my path. All I had to do was avoid the harpies and get past the border. I didn't exactly know what I was going to do after that, but I figured getting past the harpies was my biggest problem on my quest.

I peeked out just to make sure the harpies weren't there, and stepped out, closing the door softly. Then I started toward the armory for arrows. Half-way through the inverted U the cabins formed, though, someone whispered, "Tori?"

I froze. No one was supposed to be up!

My heart pounding, I slowly turned and saw… Percy! What was he doing?

"Percy!" I whispered back. We walked up to each other. "What are you doing up?" we both asked simultaneously.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said just as he did. "Stop that." Again, at the same time. I took note of the beach towel and Coke in his hands as he took note of the backpack and weapons on me.

"You first." I said gesturing to him with my chin.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm six years your senior." I told him.

"I couldn't sleep. The ocean helps calm me down." he explained hastily. "Okay, your turn."

"Target practice." I lied.

"With a backpack?" he asked.

I sighed. "I'm leaving." I said.

When it was apparent I wasn't going to say where, Percy persisted. "To…" he trailed off trying to get me to finish the sentence.

I thought about this. Should I tell him where? Would he get angry before I could explain and wake the whole camp up to tell them of my plan?

I sighed again. "To find Luke." I muttered. I saw his hand twitch toward his pocket. "Before you jump the gun and pull out your pen, hear me out." Percy looked at me with guarded eyes. I hurried on before he could make up his mind. "I'm going to get him to stop what he's doing." I explained.

"How do I know you're not lying?" he demanded. I opened my mouth to answer but noticed some harpies coming our way. Thinking fast I grabbed Percy's collar and pulled him over to the side of the nearest cabin. "Hey—!" he protested, as I shoved him against the cabin wall and covered his mouth.

"Quiet!" I hissed watching the harpies carefully. They had stopped and were now smelling where we had just been. My heart pounded against my ribcage, hoping beyond hope that they wouldn't follow our scent trails. Unfortunately they did and started toward our direction, and I quickly pulled him behind the cabin. As they came closer I could hear them chanting something, but the blood roaring in my ears blocked out the words.

I unknowingly pressed myself closer to Percy (I know, I know, it would've totally been awkward if I hadn't been so afraid of getting caught and eaten), trying to hide in the shadows praying that we wouldn't be seen. Their voices got louder as they came by us. I held my breath and waited to get caught.

"They're gone." Percy whispered after a few minutes. I relaxed and let out the breath I'd been holding in. I went back to the front of the cabins.

"How do you even know he'll listen to you?" Percy asked following me.

I spun on him. I really didn't have any more time for questions.

I would've said because I love him and he loves me, but that sounded _extremely_ cliché, and everyone kept telling me Luke had lied about loving me. I really didn't need to hear that again.

"Because I'm the only one who can relate to him more than anyone here." I told him in a solemn tone. I turned around again and started for the armory, but Percy stopped me again.

"You didn't answer my other question though. How do I know you're not lying?" he asked his hand in his pocket ready to pull out his sword if necessary.

I met his eyes. "You saved my life, Percy. I don't hold something like that lightly." He opened his mouth again, but I was done answering his questions. "Listen, I really have to get going now." And before I knew what I was saying, I blurted, "Good luck." His eyebrows knitted together and I got a feeling I wasn't supposed to say that. Before he could question me about my wishing, I jogged off to get those arrows.

**Hope you enjoyed! Also, if you'd like to know the story behind the story, please visit my Home Page/website. The link should be on my profile page at the very top.**

**.happiness.**

**~ See you at Camp Half-Blood!**


	8. Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: Fight scenes are really hard. I hope I did a good job…. Hope you enjoy!**

_**η**_

Getting into the armory took longer than I had wanted and originally planned. Why? Well, (1) because I'd broken in once before and ruined probably a dozen or so of their arrows (I'm not ashamed of that, honestly) so they rose the security, and (2) because of the harpies. Tantalus had put extra patrols out so I was constantly trying to dodge them and pray they wouldn't find me when they caught my scent.

It was very frustrating, but if I wanted to ever get out of here, I was going to finish this mini mission within my bigger mission. I guess you could say I didn't _need_, need the arrows, but sometimes they came in handy. I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to lose to a monster ever again, because if I did that might just be the last time I do.

I'm not exactly sure how long it did take, but I'm estimating probably a good 10 to 15 minutes. (Okay, so it wasn't that long, but it was long to a half-blood who had ADHD. You can't blame me.)

Finally, though I got the arrows I needed and shoved them into my quiver, then proceeded to shove them into my backpack. Then, decided to put my blade and sword in as well. I don't know what made me do it, but I had a feeling I'd want them hidden. Better to be safe than sorry, right?

I crept my way around another patrol, and sprinted up Half-Blood Hill. I stopped, though, at the top and turned to look back at camp. I didn't know when, or if, I'd be coming back. I wanted one last look. Even though the camp was dying, seeing it bathed in moonlight, it looked magnificent. The Long Island Sound sparkled, reflecting back the moon's rays and the stars (just barely though). The strawberry fields, pavilion, and forest glowed silver.

A wave of nostalgia hit me before I could push it down. But I couldn't let that distract me. I had a mission I needed to complete before Luke went too far. I _was_ going to save him.

I swallowed the fear, and anxiety, and nostalgia and turned around, only to see someone standing there. I gasped and let out a small squeal as I started to fall backwards, my arms flailing. Thankfully this person reached out, before I could hit the ground and go rolling, and pulled me back up. I stumbled into this person who then righted me. I made sure that my feet were firmly planted on the ground before I let go and stepped back.

My heart pounding inside my chest from the shock of that little surprise, I looked up to see who it was.

My eyebrows furrowed, and I had to squint them to get a better look. To make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me.

"Luke…?" I asked hesitantly.

His eyebrows arched. "I didn't know I looked so much like him." he said. It took me a second to realize who it was.

"Oh!" I gasped. "Oh my go-odness." I almost said gods. "Lord Hermes!" I panicked. I wasn't sure what to do. I wasn't expecting to find him here! He took a couple steps forward coming out of the shadows of Thalia's tree. He did look like Luke, and the Stoll Brothers (all his children) with his elfish features and always that mischievous gleam in his eyes, but he had salt-and-pepper colored hair.

"Calm, child." he told me.

My ponytail bobbed with my head as I nodded. "Right. Right. I'm calm." I said taking deep breaths. "You scared me, is all. I wasn't expecting to find someone there when I turned around."

"Going somewhere?" Hermes asked his eyes flickering to the backpack slung over my shoulder.

"Oh, this…" I trailed off looking down at my pack. "Yeah. I'm leaving camp…" I said slowly. Hermes's eyebrow rose again. "To find… Luke." I finished.

"Oh," he said in understanding. "The love interest part of the story. Tori, right?" I nodded, blushing. The "love interest part of the story"? It didn't make it any better that Hermes was Luke's father. "Aphrodite has told me a lot about you and Luke." he continued. Great, now the gods were talking about us.

_Just_ great. Did I ever have a private moment?

"And just exactly what are you going to do when you do find him?" the god asked.  
>I looked down as I said, "I want to save him." I didn't know what else to say. It seemed pretty explanatory to me. When Hermes didn't say anything for a long time I finally looked up.<p>

"I want to show you something." he said when I met his eyes. He stepped forward, put a hand on my shoulder, and turned me to look out across the camp again. He pointed. "Do you see that small dot of light in the distance?" he asked.

I looked, but I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be looking at. I shook my head. "No, I-I don't…"

"Just off the coast." Hermes said. I looked and sure enough I did see a small speck of yellow light.

"Oh, yeah." I turned to face Hermes. "Why…?"

"I think you'll find it'll help you find Luke." he told me with a smile. I was cautious, but you usually didn't take a god helping you very lightly (even if he was the god of thieves).

"But, how will I get onto the ship?"

"I think this'll help you." he said pulling an apple out of one of the pockets of his running short.

"Thanks." I said a little dryly as he handed it to me.

"You'd better get going before the ship leaves." Hermes said nodding in the direction of the Long Island Sound.

I nodded. "Thanks," I said again with more sincerity. I looked across camp again.

"Good luck." he told me. I turned to say bye, but he had already disappeared.

I sighed and started down the hill with the apple still in my hand. It was weird because I thought that I'd have trouble getting past all the harpies again, but they were nowhere to be seen. It was good for me, but had me a little paranoid, thinking they were just waiting somewhere to jump out and eat me.

As I was getting closer to the beach, I looked at the apple in my hand and turned it around. I was trying to think of why exactly how an apple would help me get to the ship that was several hundred yards away from the beach, when I passed the stables. That's when I heard one of the horses, or pegasi, whinny from inside. I stopped.

No way.

Looking around, just to be sure, I opened the door to the stables and walked in. It was really dim, but I was afraid to open the door any wider. I saw all the sleeping horses and pegasi. But there was one Pegasus—that was pure white by the way—that was wide awake, and whinnying. I wanted something a little more inconspicuous, but if it was my only way, I'd have to take it.

I quickly took out my blade and cut the apple in half (one for now, one for later). I opened the stable gate and coaxed the Pegasus out with one half of the apple. Every time it whinnied I froze and told it to be quiet. (This was really draining physically and emotionally. I wasn't expecting it to be this way.)

As soon as we were out of the stables I gave the Pegasus the apple and hopped on. I'd only ever rode a Pegasus once before in my six years here, so I was really nervous, more so about falling off into the ocean than getting caught. The Pegasus trotted down to where the beach began; then started galloping to gain momentum. I held my breath as we took off just at the water's edge.

The flight was smooth, flawless, and quiet. As we got closer I finally comprehended this was a _cruise_ ship. It was huge! The hull had to be at least ten stories high, topped off with probably another dozen or so levels of decks with its balconies and portholes ablaze with light. The ships name was painted in big, black letters and highlighted with a spotlight. It was hard to read because of my cursed dyslexia, but I finally decoded it: _PRINCESS ANDROMEDA_.

Attached to the bow was a three-story-tall woman wearing a white Greek chiton, sculpted so that it looked like she was chained to the front of the ship. Andromeda was young and very beautiful with a full head of flowing black hair, her expression, however, was that of pure horror. I vaguely remembered her myth, but then again I didn't really pay attention to a lot of the Greek myths (I know, it's kind of bad of me…).

We landed on the very top deck of the ship. I hopped off, grateful to be on solid ground, and fed the other half of the apple to the Pegasus.

"Go back to camp. Thank you." I whispered. The Pegasus nodded and whinnied before turning and flying off. I watched it fly away until it was too far to see anymore. That was one of the worst choices I've made, because while I had been distracted someone had managed to sneak up on me.

"Well, well, well," a horribly familiar voice drawled.

Busted.

* * *

><p>I slowly turned around to come face to face with the <em>empousa<em> that had I'd come across on New Year's Eve. Immediately I knew this wasn't just _any_ cruise ship.

"You know," I said a little breathless. "I don't think I ever got your name."

She smiled showing her fangs. "It's Kelli. And you're Tori." she said. I swallowed hard. She started to circle me. I didn't dare move. "Luke has told me _so_ much about you."

"Has he now?" I asked, trying to hide my fear.

"Oh, yes, it's quite… annoying sometimes." She sighed. "I swear, that's all he talks about. It's so tragic. I don't even think you're that pretty." she sniffled and I felt her hand pet my hair. I cringed and jerked away. She came to face me again. "What's in the bag half-blood?" she asked all fake sadness gone from her voice.

I held the strap tighter and with both hands.

"None of your business." I told her.

She laughed. "Oh, I think it is." she said reaching forward to grab it. I stepped back. I was not going to let her take it from me. We had a stare down. "So you wanna play hard ball, huh? Well, I'm game." Her hand darted out and she grabbed my ponytail before starting forward.

I gritted my teeth and stumbled after her, trying not to shift too much. We went down a few flights of stairs, and through a promenade full of closed shops. Down corridors with closed cabin doors. It was probably after the fifth corridor did I realize I hadn't seen anyone. Not one single person. The ship was totally silent. It was… creepy.

Finally Kelli stopped at a door, threw it open, and shoved me in. I would've admired the nice room, but I was too busy being angry.

"You know, I really don't think you should be treating me this way." I spat turning around to face her.

"Oh?" she challenged. "Why is that? Because you and Luke are boyfriend and girlfriend?" she mocked. Her hand—well actually fist—lashed out and hit me clear across the right cheek. And it wasn't like a slap, at all. I could already feel the bruise.

Not expecting this from her, I fell to the floor. Kelli came up, ripped the backpack from my arm and threw across the room (I was just glad it was still in the room at least).

She smiled. "Well, what he doesn't know"—she grabbed my hair, pulled me off my feet, and threw me into the vanity—"won't hurt him." I grabbed the edge to balance myself.

"I could just tell him you did this." I said looking at her through the mirror.

She turned into her human form, her eyes becoming wide.

"I can act clueless." she said in a soft, innocent-sounding voice.

I snorted. "You don't need much help with that." I hadn't exactly meant to say that, it just sort of came out.

Kelli growled and came up to me. She grabbed my neck, spun me around and slammed me up against the wall.

"Big mistake!" she hissed, her hand tightening on my neck, cutting off my airways. As I coughed and gasped, I reached up and dug my nails into her skin. Her hand only tightened, but I started clawing her hand and arm with my nails until she let go. Air whooshed into my lungs, almost painfully. The rush made me slightly dizzy for a moment. "Ugh! You've got a lot of nerve!" she shrieked at me. Her fist came up and hit me again but this time it was right below the temple—about where my eye was—on the left side of my face.

I fell over, seeing, first stars, then black spots, she'd hit me with so much force. Before I could gather my bearings her foot connected with my stomach, I let out a cry of pain. Then she grabbed my upper forearm, pulled me to my feet, and twisted me around into the vanity again, except with so much velocity the mirror shattered, cutting my arms and face.

I frantically grabbed the biggest broken shard I could find and plunged it into her arm. She howled in pain and let go of me. She staggered back giving me a look of pure hatred.

"You're lucky, half-blood. _Very lucky_." she spat heading for the door leaving the glass shard in her arm. "I'll be back tomorrow morning. You'd better hope I'm in a _much_ better mood." She opened the door and slipped out before slamming it closed. I flinched as the noise hit me.

I slowly sunk to the floor. My head was pounding, and now that the adrenaline was wearing off, I ached and hurt all over. Thankfully she hadn't totally beaten me up, but right now that's the way it felt.

I looked at the bed that was across from the vanity. I summoned the last of my strength and stood up. I limped over to the bed, every move painful; every breath painful, and crawled onto it. The pillows were as soft as silk and light as clouds. I carefully rested my head onto a pillow wincing when I put pressure on my cheek where Kelli had hit me.

I rolled over onto my back and fell into a restless night's sleep.

The ship's whistle followed by an all-too-happy Australian guy's voice over the intercom woke me up. I groaned and rolled over, covering my head with another pillow as the guy said, "Good morning, passengers! We'll be at sea all day today. Excellent weather for the poolside mambo party!" I groaned again and buried my head deeper into the pillows, ignoring the pain from my bruises. "Don't forget the million-dollar bingo in the Kraken Lounge at one o'clock, and for our _special guests_, disemboweling practice on the promenade!"

I relaxed when it stopped. Then I remembered what Kelli had said: _I'll be back tomorrow morning._ (I wasn't too worried about the disemboweling practice, I knew that weird Australian man wasn't talking about me.) But I was worried that Kelli had other plans for me that was worse than disemboweling and didn't involve going to see Luke.

I sat up in bed and looked around the room. The sunlight was surprisingly bright, shining through the porthole. I wanted to get more sleep, but I had to clean up, and think of a strategy to get away from whatever Kelli planned for me.

I slipped off the bed, grabbed my backpack and went into the bathroom. I took a scorching hot shower, the water soothing the sore, tense muscles in my body, and relieving me of my headache for a few minutes at least.

I dressed into clean clothes, and blow dried my hair before putting it into a loose bun. I briefly looked at myself in the mirror. I had two bruises on my face the color of Welch's grape juice. The one where Kelli had kicked me was big, purple and slightly green. I had bruises in the form of a hand on my left arm, and on my neck. Oh and I did have some cuts on my face and arms from the vanity mirror; they were shallow. But other than that, that was really it.

Then I sat on the bed and thought of a plan. I grabbed my blade, slipped it up my sleeve, and my sword (I was leaving my bow-and-arrows here, regrettably). I was going to ambush Kelli and hopefully dust her. I grabbed another big shard from the broken mirror so I could see where she was standing when I did. I was going to be waiting just on the threshold of the bathroom (which was on the same wall as the vanity, by the way).

I went into the bathroom and waited. I tried sitting still, but as the minutes ticked by I became more and more restless. So I stood up and started pacing the length of the bathroom. At one point I tried the door, but Kelli had locked it somehow. Cursing I went back to the bathroom.

I don't know how long it had been (forever by my ADHD standards, 15 to 20 minutes by others, I'm guessing), but finally I heard the door open. I got to my post and held up my shard. She was standing in the doorway right now. As I watched she came in, looking for me. She still looked pissed.

"You can't hide forever, half-blood." she growled. "I know you're in here." She started walking forward. I quickly and quietly put the shard down on the sink behind me, and reached to unsheath my sword. My sword, however, didn't want to cooperate. It wouldn't come out! I pulled as hard as I could, but it wouldn't budge. I cursed under my breath. Now I had to re-think my whole strategy in less than a second! I grabbed the shard again to see where Kelli was now. She was at least five feet away from the door.

I set it back down, my mind racing.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." she sang. I could hear the smile in her voice. She had me and she knew it. But I wasn't going to give up that easily.

I turned so that I was standing in the doorway and as soon as Kelli came into sight, I rushed her, jerked the sword—sheath and all—from my waist and rammed the butt of my sword upward, hitting Kelli's chin. She stumbled back and I twirled the blade in my hand, so I was holding the hilt, and slammed her to the side with my blade. Then I took off running while she was still dazed.

"Stop her!" Kelli shouted as I ran through the door. I was met with two spears aimed at my chest, held by two _dracaenae_—half snake, half human. Their flaw? They were standing together instead of blocking both the corridors and their spears were wood. Easily breakable if you hit them hard enough.

Which I did.

I swung my sword, making an arc and the spears snapped like twigs. Before they could do anything else, I spun my sword around, so I was holding lengthwise and shoved the two _dracaenae_ against the opposite wall and sprinted down the right corridor. I knew where I was going even though I'd never been on this ship. I just had this strong feeling that told me which way to go (don't ask).

I didn't meet much resistance; it was mostly people and crew members with glazed eyes and blank looks. I got to deck four and sirens started blaring. I kept running trying to stay ahead but when I got to deck six and turned a corner I met three half-bloods. I turned to run the other way and three more appeared, stopping me.

All right then. I guess I'd have to fight.

All six of them drew their swords. I tried mine again, but it was still stuck for some reason. I couldn't fight one group at a time and have my back unprotected. So, I backed up to one of the walls and thought of a plan quickly as they slowly closed in, smirking, thinking they had me (just like Kelli).

Taking a deep breath, I readied myself and my muscles for what I was about to do. I'd never done it before, so there was that potential that I'd fail and land on swords. But, you know, other than that it was a relatively safe move.

Hyping myself up, I ran forward towards the other wall, halfway there I stuck my sword into the floor, lifted my feet off the ground, and catapulted myself forward. Inches away from the wall I stuck my foot out and pushed off, flying over the three half-bloods that had been on my left side. I did a somersault as soon as my hands hit the ground, and then, staying low to the floor with one leg sticking out, I spun around and tripped two of the three immediately in front of me.

The third managed to dodge my leg. She threw her sword down at me, but I blocked it with my own. I stood up and jabbed at her but she evaded. The other three were coming forward, the two I'd knocked down were getting up.

I smacked the one closest to me that was getting up across the head. He went down, unconscious. I turned my sword and hit the other one getting up with my hilt on the forehead before swinging my blade around and hitting him again.

Two down, four to go.

The girl came at me, and I parried her strike, before jumping to my right just as another blade came slicing through where I'd just been. The girl jabbed her sword at me. I blocked while sliding my sword forward so the tip could catch her hilt. I twisted the blade right out of her hand before slamming her across the head. She went down just as the others came forward.

I was fighting three at once now, their swords coming inches away from chopping off my fingers, arms, and my head now and again. Of course there would be times where it was close and I did get cut, but I was on overdrive, I anticipated every move all three of them made. I was hyperaware of my surrounding. No backup had come but I had a bad feeling they were on their way. The sirens were still blaring, but I had learned to block them out.

I needed to end this, and soon, before the backup came and before they managed to press me against the wall because that's what they were doing at the moment. I _had_ to fall back or risk having my hand hacked off.

One of them went in with a thrust. I titled my head to the side to avoid getting impaled and moved in jabbing the tip of my blade into his stomach with as much force as possible. Then I thrust my hilt back to hit the one that slipped behind me in the chest. I turned and connected the flat of my blade with the guy's temple. He crumpled into a lifeless heap.

I pivoted just in time to block another sword. I threw my foot up and kicked her wrist as hard as I could. It worked and her sword dropped from her hand. As soon as it slipped I, just like the others, hit her across the head knocking her out.

I stepped back, breathing hard. Adrenaline rushing through my veins, my heart fluttering against my chest, like a trapped bird.

I sensed someone behind me and reached for my sword. As I twisted around, out of habit I pulled my sword and sheath in opposite directions. Except this time my blade slipped out with ease. I'm not going to lie, it shocked me. But with an enemy behind me I couldn't afford to be shocked. I dropped my sheath and brought my blade down.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed jerking away from my sword. I managed to freeze my arm, my blade stopping a centimeter away from his neck. The sirens cut off. "Tori, it's me. It's Luke."

* * *

><p>It took me a moment to understand what he'd said. I was still in battle mode.<p>

"Tori…?" Luke asked cautiously.

I pulled my sword away slowly. "Luke?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. I dropped my sword, but kept it in my hand, and went up to him. So many emotions ran through me. Love, joy, happiness, but also, I was angry with him!

I pulled my sword back up and held it at the base of his throat.

"Don't think that you're off the hook." I told him, putting pressure on my blade. Luke held up his hands and started to back up, I followed. "You totally abandoned me!"

"I needed a spy." he muttered. I raised an eyebrow. "I was going to get you." I looked at him. He swallowed. "Okay, I just needed to get my priorities straight."

I nodded. "Yeah, you got that right!" I pulled away to get my scabbard. Luke came up behind me as I sheathed my sword and put his arms around my waist.

"But you're happy to see me." he murmured in my ear. I pursed my lips and tried not to smile. Because I _was_ happy to see him. Extremely happy to see him, in fact. He turned me around and met my eyes. "Hey, are you all right?" he asked holding my face gently in his hands. His eyebrows knitted together. "You're hurt." he said quietly.

"It's not as bad as it looks." I lied, biting my lip and looking away. Luke's hands dropped.

"Are you sure? It looks… really bad." he whispered one of his hands coming up again. I flinched because if you so much as brushed my bruise, it throbbed painfully. His hand froze for a moment and he looked at me suspiciously. "Are you sure?" he asked again his hand slowly inching forward.

"Yes," I half-yelled, half-gasped slapping his hand away. "Yes." I said with a little more composure. "I'm fine."

"Tori," Luke sighed. "Don't be so stubborn." He reached up again and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Ow, ow, ow. Stop. Stop." I said.

"I'm not even touching it." Luke said flatly.

I opened my eyes. It was true. His hands were nowhere near my face.

"Okay, so maybe it _is_ as bad as it looks." I admitted. "But, I'm fine. Honestly. I am totally fine."

Luke reached up and gently brushed some loose hair behind my ear. It was like being touched by a feather; his fingers were light and delicate against my skin. I looked up at him and then our lips met.

It was so sweet, and soft, and tender, and slow.

"I missed you." I whispered when we pulled away.

"I missed you, too." he replied.

I heard some groans behind me and turned to see all the half-bloods starting to wake up. As soon as they saw me and remembered what happened they jumped up, swords ready. It was lucky Luke was there to tell them, "Stand down."

"But sir!" one of them protested.

"That's an order!" he said.

They all glared at me. I gave them a sweet smile.

"Sorry, about that." I mumbled. Some of them sneered at me; some of them gave me sarcastic smiles back.

"Don't worry about them. They'll be fine." Luke muttered in my ear. "Come on. I have some business I have to attend to."

"Oh, did I interrupt something? I'm sorry." I apologized. "I didn't trust Kelli to take me to you."

"No, that's okay. We can just head over there right now." he assured me. As we walked I could feel the cold and the… evil creep over me. It wasn't only that, but I could feel this pressure building. It was almost time and I didn't think I was ready for it. Just knowing… it made my heart lurch painfully.

I looked over at Luke and realized what he was wearing.

"Wow, fancy." I commented slightly impressed. How had I not noticed this before?

Luke stopped. I stopped too and turned to face him.

"What do you think?" he asked. I started a slow circle around him. Button down shirt. Khaki pants. Leather loafers. That's right, they weren't just loafers, folks, they had to be leather. And then there was his hair.

I puckered my bottom lip slightly and sighed.

"I'm gonna miss the hair." I told him truthfully reaching up and running my hand through his shorter hair, which was soft… and still thick, it was just tamed. "But I think I can adjust." I muttered straightening his already straight collar and patting it down. "Do I get something fancy? Not that I _need_ anything, like, super fancy. But, you know…." I ran my fingers through my hair again, then realized that I'd probably done that too many times. A blush stained my cheeks. I pulled my hand away, and put it behind my back where it would be safe. "Oops. Sorry."

Luke smiled, wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"I have something in mind." he murmured.

"Oh?" I asked my eyebrows rising and my curiosity spiking.

Luke smiled mysteriously and said, "Come on, we should get going." he took a step back.

I guess I'd have to wait.

We continued down the hall and turned a corner. About thirty, or so, feet away were double oak doors.

"Nice." I said.

He shrugged and continued forward. I started chewing my lip as we got closer. The feeling of dread became almost overwhelming.

It was time.

And I wasn't ready in the slightest.

**I know I didn't add George and Martha, but I wasn't quite sure that I'd be able to portray their characters very well. So, forgive me! Writing about gods/goddess is harder than you think you know… just sayin'. Hope you enjoyed!**

**.happiness.**

**~ See you at Camp Half-Blood**


	9. Nine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

_**θ**_

When we came within a few feet from the doors they swung open by themselves, revealing a very… magnificent stateroom.

Huge, arched windows curved across the back wall, looking over the stern of the ship. A Persian rug covered the floor. Two, very plush, very soft-looking sofas occupied the middle of the room, with a canopied bed in one corner, and a mahogany dining table in the other. On that table were pizza boxes, bottles of soda, and a stack of roast beef sandwiches on a silver platter.

The only thing that wasn't very pleasant was the ten-foot-long golden casket sitting on a velvet dais at the back of the room. The sides were engraved with Ancient Greek scenes of cities in flames and heroes dying gruesome deaths. If I stared it too long I'd see flashes in my head of these scenes come to life. I could feel the heat of the flames; hear the roaring. I saw the blood, and heard the screams of those heroes.

I shivered, closed my eyes, and shook myself. He was trying to get to me. I couldn't let him do that.

Instead I focused on all the fancy things that didn't have an evil aura. Like the couches. They looked extremely comfortable.

"Nicer than Cabin Eleven, huh?" Luke asked propping his sword against one of the sofas. I went up to the other one and picked up one of the pillows.

"I'll say." I muttered. "Is this silk?" I asked pointing to the pillow in my hand. Luke shrugged with a look that said, "Why not?" I sighed and sat down. It _was_ comfortable. So comfortable I almost fell asleep. You couldn't blame me; I didn't get a very good night's sleep last night.

Alas, the worrying overcame the sleepiness I was feeling.

Luke seemed to notice, like he always did. He sat down next to me.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

I stared down at my interlocked hands, biting my lip. It was now or never. It had to stop here or Kronos would accomplish his goal. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Tori?" Luke asked when I hadn't answered him for a while.

I summoned up the courage to look at him.

"We need to talk." I whispered.

Luke looked worried and concerned but nodded.

I couldn't help it, but tears formed in my eyes, and before I could stop them they spilled over. I quickly stood up and took a couple steps forward. I wiped my tears away.

"This… has to stop." I said not being able to keep my voice from shaking. I heard Luke stand up.

"Tori, I don't think I understand—" he started.

I spun around and pointed to the coffin. "This!" All the confusion cleared. His eyes froze over. "This can't go on."

"You're just like them." he said through clenched teeth.

I felt like I was running a marathon—my heart was racing, my breath was coming out in gasps.

"What-what do you mean?" I asked.

"The gods!" he clarified. "You _used_ me! You _lied_ to me!"

"No! No! I didn't use you!" I yelled over him as he yelled, "Do you even love me?"

"Of _course_ I do. How can you ask that?" I whispered.

"Because you _used_ me." Luke repeated looking hurt.

"No! I didn't… I didn't. I love you. You have to believe me." I blinked and big, fat tears rolled down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away again. "You _have_ to believe me. I love you so much, Luke!"

Just then one of the oak doors opened and a… monster sidled in. He was a beast, eight feet tall, chest covered in a thick layer of shaggy fur, with claws for fingernails and feet like paws. His nose was snout-like with pointed canine teeth. He was wearing blue jeans.

"Sir," he said his voice deep, and gruff.

"Not now, Agrius." Luke snapped not taking his eyes off me. Agrius tried to talk again, but Luke started speaking to me before he could. "How do I know you're not lying to me _again_?"

"I'm not lying to you! I was never lying to you!" I cried. "I'm doing this because you and Mrs. Alexander are my only family." I told him my voice just barely above a whisper. "I'm doing this because you are all I have left. _I love you_."

He growled shaking his head and turned away from me just as Agrius tried to talk again. "But, sir, it's _really_ important."

"No now." Luke said again before turning back toward me. "You just don't understand! _You!_ Of all people! The one who I _thought_ I could trust most! The one who I _thought_ understood me! You're pathetic!" he spat.

It hurt, but I pushed through the pain. I was going to save him whether he liked it or not. Whether our relationship was going to make it through this or not.

"But _I do!_" I cried, not caring about wiping away my tears anymore. "I _do_ understand you! Maybe not in the same way, but I do."

"You don't know the feeling of growing up afraid of your own mother! And having a father that totally abandon you when you needed him most!" he yelled.

"Yeah, well, growing up not knowing your mother and your father isn't that great either!" I shot back.

"You know who you're father is." Luke countered. "And your foster mother isn't horrible."

"Yeah, after sixteen years! And I didn't find out because he claimed me! Well, that's beside the point. I _still_ don't know my biological mother is. Why? Because she gave me away. She left me sitting there on the sidewalk, months old, crying. My parents don't care about me one _little_ bit. They both abandon me. I _know_ what you're feeling!" Luke tried to talk but he'd gotten me going. I was on a tangent now. "You know, I actually met Apollo, with my brother. Did I get any recognition? No. Did Dan bother to say anything? No. He was sitting _feet_ away from me, and he didn't say anything about being my father.

"He knows, how can he not? So what does he do? _Nothing._ Why? Because he doesn't care about me. He regrets having me as a daughter. They both do." My jaw ached from the pressure I was putting on my muscles to keep my voice from shaking.

"Then join me! Help me take the gods down." he whispered grasping my upper forearms. "If you really hate the gods so much, then help me help Kronos rise again."

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I gently pushed Luke's hands off my arms. "I can't." I whispered looking away, not wanting to see that pain, or anger in his eyes. Things were silent for a moment after that.

"Sir, I really think that you need—" Agrius tried again.

"Shut up, you!" Luke and I yelled, turning to look at him, simultaneously. We looked back at each other. "Then how can you say you care about me? How can you say you love me?" he asked through his teeth.

"That's just it!" I screamed trying to get the point across to him. "I'm doing this _because_ I love you! _Because_ I care about you!"

"By making me think I could trust you? By playing along with this just for your own sick enjoyment?"

"No! You've got it all wrong! I wanted to show you that I _do_ care about you! That I _do_ love you! That's why I kept your secret. That's why I wore the necklace. I wanted to show you, you could trust me enough when I tell you that _Kronos_ is the one using you!"

"_Don't_ say that!" Luke barked turning away from me. He closed his eyes, and his jaw went rigid. "_Don't_… say that."

"Don't you see? It's true!" Before I could stop it, it all came rushing out in one big breath. "I know what's he's planning." I said quickly, my voice low. "I know what you're doing for him and I'm telling you now, that he'll dispose of you as soon as he's strong enough. _You are a pawn to him_. Don't let him use you like this."

"You don't know anything! You're lying!" he shouted turning toward me. His eyes were… different. I couldn't exactly tell why, but they looked… they looked like they weren't his. I mean, they were still that beautiful wintery blue, but….

"He's talking to you, isn't he?" I asked. "Right now."

Luke turned away and closed his eyes again.

I walked up to him. "Don't listen to him." I urged. "Listen to _me_. Listen to _my_ voice." I whispered hesitantly reaching up to caress his face and gently turn his head to look at me. "I love you." I whispered. Luke kept his eyes closed, but his jaw was working. "Open your eyes." His eyelids didn't move. "Please, open your eyes, Luke." There was a pause before he finally, slowly opened his eyes. They still weren't his.

They were cold, and filled with hatred directed at me. They burned into my face. I fought the urge to look away.

"I don't believe you." Luke snarled slapping my hand away.

"Sir, this _cannot_ wait any longer. It's very important." Agrius's voice came from the doorway again.

"What is it?" Luke demanded not looking away from me.

"Stowaways, they were trying to escape when we found them. It was right around the time, this one here"—he gestured to me with his javelin—"sounded the alarm."

"Bring them in." Luke ordered still not looking away from me. Agrius left. "We're done here."

"Luke…" I murmured cautiously reaching for him again. I felt the back of his hand connect with my face. I let out a small yelp more out of surprise than pain. My head snapped back to him. I would say I was shocked, but that would be an understatement. I was _beyond_ shocked. I didn't even know—I was totally—I can't even begin to explain….

Luke's eyes cleared.

"Tori," he breathed taking a step toward me. I cringed away and took a step back.

"Don't—!" I exclaimed holding my hands up slightly. "_Don't_ touch me."

I saw Luke's eyes flicker to the doorway. I briefly looked. It was just Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson being guarded by Agrius and another monster that looked just like him.

"If you want me to leave—" I started in a low voice.

He didn't even let me finish my sentence before he said, "Leave." in a cold, monotoned tone.

We stared at each other for a moment before I turned to exit. Agrius and the other monster's javelins came down, pointed right at my chest. I stopped, took a deep breath, my hands balling into fists, my jaw tight, telling myself I couldn't take on one of these guys, let alone two.

"Stand down." Luke ordered quietly.

"But sir—" Agrius started.

"_That-is-an-order._" he hissed.

The two beasts reluctantly moved their javelins. I then shoved my way through the spot between Annabeth and Percy. The oak doors slammed closed behind me. I turned the corner to come face to face with one of the half-bloods I'd knocked out before. He was smiling with a cruel look in his eyes, like he'd heard what had just happened.

"Aw, did the poor girl get her heart broken?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"What's your name?" I asked in a calm voice.

He paused and looked at me cautiously. "Adam," he finally answered.

"Well, Adam," I said pulling my sword out on him and holding the tip to the hollow of his throat. "Would you like to know what it feels like to have someone punch a hole in your chest, reach in, rip your heart out, and then leave that hole, throbbing, bleeding, raw." I whispered reaching up and putting a hand on his chest, right where his heart was. He didn't answer. I pulled back and sheathed my sword. "I didn't think so. Excuse you." I told him waving my hand, telling him to move.

With a black look at me, he stepped aside.

I quickly walked past him. And I just kept walking. At first I wandered the corridors. It was kind of nice because all the people were in a trance, so they didn't stop to talk to me. I got tired of wandering though, so I went to sixth deck and out onto the balcony there. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, and there was a warm sea breeze, the water a beautiful, deep blue that glistened in the sunlight.

I wish it had been raining, because I couldn't stop the tears from spilling over. I had never thought it would come to this. I still didn't want to believe it, but… he hit me. He _hit_ me.

I let my head fall into my hands, and actually sobbed this time. When I'd cried enough that I was able to hold my tears back, I stared out over the ocean. Not even a second later the sirens went off, and red lights flared. Monsters and half-bloods ran past me, but I stayed put, not even moving a muscle.

When the sirens stopped wailing, and the red lights stopped flashing, there was some yelling, but everything soon quieted down again. The zombie-like people continued with their day and the monsters and half-bloods went back to whatever they were doing before.

The air had gotten slightly chilly when the day started to end. The sun started its decent below the waves of the sea, turning the sky an array of colors. Ranging from light purple, to pink, and orange. And turning the water a turquoise-ish color. It was very alluring.

I heard Luke come up behind me and put his coat over my shoulders before coming to stand next to me just as the sun sunk below the waves. (The sky turned a dark blue, and the water turned a midnight blue.) I would've totally taken it off and thrown it at him (or into the ocean), but two things stopped me: (1) I realized just how cold I was and (2) it smelled really, _really_ nice. Don't look at me like that! It did, you can't blame me. I was still mad at him (but I did still love him with all my heart). It makes sense.

"You know, I wish, sometimes, that human error was like technological error." he said looking out across the open ocean.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Because with technology you just have to find what's causing the problem and fix it. After that it's all better." he explained. "But with human error, you can't just fix things. It doesn't work that way. You don't realize just how much collateral damage you cause to someone else's life until you go back to fix it." He paused. "And in the end… all you have is, 'I'm sorry.'" Luke turned to look at me. "And I am. I'm sorry. I'm not going to blame anyone else but myself."

I sighed and put my hands on the railing. Luke mimicked me.

"So… what happens now, then?" I asked quietly looking over at him, not failing to notice one of Luke's hands move an inch toward mine.

He looked at me as well. "I'm not quite sure." His hand moved another inch. I pretended to ignore this. "Am I forgiven?"

I gave him a mysterious smile before turning to look up at the sky. The moon was a sliver, but shone just as bright as the full moon.

His hand finally brushed mine. Little electrical zings flew up my arm and spread through my body. There was some hesitation before he gently rested his hand on mine. It was very warm. It felt nice. I took a small step closer to Luke… and then another… and then another, until I was standing so close to him I could feel the heat coming off his body.

He put a strong, muscled, pleasantly warm arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him heavily—rested my head against his shoulder—feeling drowsy. How late was it?

A few minutes later I felt my eyes slide closed. I blinked and woke up, but only for a moment, because I was _so_ sleepy. But I didn't want to sleep. This little moment with Luke felt nice. Especially after that horrible fight.

Unfortunately, the 2 to 3 hours of sleep I'd gotten last night was now hitting me full force. Add to the fact that I had worn my body out, hadn't eaten, and was practically running on adrenaline all day, you could say I was tired.

Luke, who seemed very in tune to me, noticed this. Half-asleep, I felt him lift me into his arms (bridal style) and start walking, back to the admiralty suite—was my guess. It was at this time—with a full blast of his scent hitting me and being slightly delirious, mind you—that I thought, he smelled absolutely amazing, for one; for two I wondered what kind of shampoo, or soap, or cologne he used. Hey, I was on the brink of falling asleep and I was a teenage girl.

Sometimes I'd jolt myself awake, but my eyes wouldn't even open anymore. I was fighting the inevitable, and managed to do it pretty well, too. That is until I felt myself being laid down on something soft, like a cloud. It was too nice, I couldn't resist. I let out a heavy sigh and let my conscious mind slip into quiet, peaceful blackness.

Well, I thought so at least.

I went from being warm and bathed in the soft light of the suite, to being cold with darkness surrounding me. I looked around; my heart beating irregularly, and realized that I wasn't standing in darkness. I was standing in a cave. My breath caught.

_Kronos._ I thought.

_You_ insolent _little girl,_ he roared, the power of his voice too much. My knees buckled and I fell to my hands and knees. The whole cavern shook. _You are a fool! I should've disposed of you when I had my chance! I'll show you just what happens to puny, pathetic half-bloods like you that decide to mess with me!_

A pressing force hit my back, knocking me to the rocky floor. The breath rush from my lungs. I gasped trying to take a breath in, but there was no air _to_ take in. I coughed and choked, trying to breathe, trying to supply my lungs with oxygen. But nothing was working. My head started to hurt and pound. My body felt heavy and throbbed as my oxygen-deprived blood tried to pump through my veins.

My world started to become darker and colder than I thought possible in the depths of Tartarus.

I woke with a choked gasp. I thought, maybe now that I was awake that I'd be able to breathe, but that wasn't the case. It felt like something had constricted around my heart, making it harder for it to pump blood.

I sat up gasping, my breath wheezing in and out. Luke was suddenly there. He took one of my hands into one of his, and brushed some hair out of my face with the other.

"Tori," he asked in a strained voice.

"I can't… breathe…!" I panted. Luke pulled me into his lap with my back pressed up against his chest.

"Just try and breathe when I do." he whispered. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the rise and fall of Luke's chest. "Feel my heartbeat." he murmured in my ear, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

We sat there in silence the only sound my broken, ragged breathing. Until, finally, the constricting feeling eased up and I felt like I could breathe easier again. Air rushed into my lungs. I never thought air could smell so good.

I relaxed in Luke's arms, feeling tired again, but it wasn't as overwhelming as last night.

We were both sitting on the canopied bed in the stateroom.

"Are you all right?" he asked. I turned slightly to look at him.

"I am now." I answered.

"How did you sleep?"

I grimaced. "I'd rather not talk about it." I muttered looking away. Then I remembered something embarrassing and blushed.

A small smile appeared on his lips. "What?" he asked reaching up to stroke my cheek.

"My foster mom told me I talked in my sleep." I mumbled. "Did I… did I say… anything?" I didn't know why I was asking. I guess because my curiosity was getting the best of me.

"Well," Luke pursed his lips and thought about this. "I learned that, apparently, I smell good." he told me. I turned even redder and buried my face in my hands. How embarrassing! I totally thought I was just thinking that! "It's all right, Tori." Luke chuckled, pulling me into his arms and kissing my hair. "You also said that you loved me. But, I already knew that."

I pulled away to look up at him.

"What about you? How was your night?" I murmured reaching up to stroke the dark circles underneath his eyes.

"I was up all night, thinking about… stuff." he told me. I nodded understanding exactly what "stuff" he was talking about.

I turned and rested my head on his shoulder.

Silence spread out between us once again. It was tense, but comfortable at the same time… if that makes any sense. My rumbling stomach broke that silence. My face burned. Luke chuckled.

"Hungry?" he asked.

I thought about this. Well, I hadn't eaten anything since the night before last.

"Yeah." I said nodding and turning to look up at him.

Luke laughed again. "Breakfast is on the table over there, if you'd like."

"Are you going to eat?" I asked running my hands through his hair. Sorry, I couldn't help it.

"I already ate. But I'll be out on the sixth deck's balcony if you need me." he said before kissing my forehead and slipping off the bed. The door closed and I sighed. Outside looked nice. The sun looked like it had been up for a while, so I guessed it was probably around ten or eleven o'clock. The blue waters sparkled, the sky reflecting back its brilliant color.

I slowly slid off the bed and wobbled over to the table. My fatigue really taking a toll on me. I was delicately shaking my blood sugar was so low. I sat down heavily and when I saw the food my stomach growled louder again, excited to finally get food.

It looked good, too. Like almost gourmet. Smelling it I did think it _was_ gourmet, but with my empty stomach anything probably would've smelled gourmet.

It was a full plate on a silver platter with scrambled eggs, two pancakes loaded with syrup and butter, and some berries on the side. I honestly didn't think I'd be able to eat it all because I wasn't usually a heavy eater, but I was so hungry, my plate was soon totally empty.

I sat back, content, and looked out the big, arched windows. I got up and slowly walked over to the windows, which, regrettably, had to be next to the gold sarcophagus. Chills ran down my spine and my heart twisted as I got closer to it. But I just wanted to look out the windows for a minute—not even a minute.

Luke was down there, on the balcony like he said. He looked lost and distraught. At least, to me anyway. Giving the coffin a nervous look, I quickly headed down to talk to him.

"Hey," I caught his attention. He turned briefly to look at me before looking back out over the ocean.

I walked up to the railing and stood next to him. We stood there in silence for a few minutes or so.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Luke started.

"Yes?" I asked looking over at him for a moment.

"How did you find me?" I felt his eyes on my face.

I bit my lip and looked down at the pool below us, with all the zombie people "swimming" and walking around.

"You're not going to like it very much." I muttered.

Luke's hands, which were resting on the railing, balled into fists. "My father." he said in a low, strained voice. "Hermes."

I nodded. "Yeah. I was leaving camp, just about to start my search when he appeared. We talked a little and then he directed to me to the ship that was sitting in the Long Island Sound." I shrugged. "When I arrived and met Kelli, I knew that you were here. If it weren't for him, I don't know that I would've ever found you. I didn't even know you were on a ship."

* * *

><p>"Tori," Luke said. I looked up from the couch I was sitting on. Luke was sitting on the opposite couch. We were in the admiralty suite again, just so you know. We hadn't spoken since this morning on the sixth deck's balcony. "I hope you realize the dire consequences to suddenly switching sides, especially with the titan lord." he said in a low voice.<p>

I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees, and let out a gusty breath. "I know." I replied. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, the whole ship started to shake, like an earthquake. I jumped up and ran over to the windows to look outside. Nothing had changed. The waters were calm, making only little waves. And there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

It was just the ship.

I looked over at Luke. He looked pale.

"What—?" I asked just as the shaking stopped. I slowly walked away from the window, looking around the room. Nothing was shaking or swaying anymore. I walked over to the couch and was about to sit down again when Kronos's voice roared inside my head. It was so powerful and so enraged, I felt like my head was going to explode from the pressure and pain.

I let out a surprised yelp, clutched my head, and almost collapsed.

_It's time I show who's in charge around here,_ he thundered. I looked up and saw Luke was doubled over in pain, clutching his head as well. So I wasn't the only one who was hearing him. _You are a fool, Luke. You let this girl infect your mind with lies!_ Kronos hissed.

"Don't listen to him, Luke." I moaned, falling to one of my knees. I felt his voice directed at me, and I sunk closer to the floor, the pain almost overwhelming.

_It's a shame. You would've been such a great asset to our side._

Just then the double oak doors burst open. Agrius, with his brother (whose name I later found out was Oreius) came in, followed by two half-bloods, two zombie guards from the ship, and Kelli. She looked smug.

The two guards came over to me, pried my hands from my head, and held my arms behind my back. One of the half-bloods ripped my sword from my waist and threw it across the room. I got to my feet and struggled to get out of the guards' grip, but they held my wrists and upper forearms tightly, almost cutting off my circulation.

"Luke!" I called, a horrible feeling forming in the pit of my stomach. He looked up and quickly got to his feet again reaching for his sword, but Agrius's fist shot out, hitting Luke so hard that blood spattered. I lurched forward my shoulders screaming in agony because of the two guards holding me back. "Luke!" I shrieked as he fell.

At first he didn't move. And I prayed. Get up. Get up. You have to get up. A tense moment passed before he groaned and slowly tried to get to his feet, while wiping his bloody lip. I let out a breath I was holding in. He was all right… well for now at least.

As soon as he was up, the two bear brothers grabbed his arms before he could do anything else. Luke may have been good, but I don't think the most skilled half-blood could go up against those two monsters by themselves. "Luke! What's happening?" I continued to struggle. I managed to rip one of my arms from the guards, but one of the half-bloods was there making up for the slip.

Now I was being held by four people.

Luke was shouting orders at them, but they weren't listening.

_We are close to achieving our goal!_ Kronos said. _I will _not_ let something so naïve, and ludicrous like love get in the way. You can't trust anyone, Luke. I'm surprised you haven't learned your lesson yet. Kill the girl!_ he finished.

Panic shot up my spine and I struggled more strenuously.

"Luke!" I screamed. "Luke!"

He was struggling hard, looking almost desperate; trying to pull away from the Agrius and Oreius, but their grip never slackened.

"Tori!" he shouted back. "Stop this! This isn't necessary!"

Kronos merely laughed.

Kelli appeared in my line of view and went up to Luke, who was giving her a withering look.

"I don't think you'll mind if I borrow this." she said patting Luke's cheek while the other free hand unsheathed his sword. It glinted evilly in the sunlight streaming through the windows. The feeling of the two metals—celestial bronze and human steel—fighting against each other, was practically palpable.

When Kelli turned to me with the sword drawn, a huge smirk on her face, my heart lurched painfully in my throat. She walked up to me slowly enjoying the fear that was building inside me. Not only because of the pain that I was probably going to feel, but also because of the fact that I was going to die. Just thinking about that made tears brim my eyes.

"Tori!" Luke called. My eyes flickered over to him. He had stopped struggling (as did I), knowing the unavoidable. His beautiful blue eyes were so pained. "I'm sorry." he said.

I shook my head, telling him he had nothing to be sorry for, as Kelli finally came into striking distance.

"I've wanted to do this since the day I first met you, little godling." she said her tone bursting with satisfaction. She lifted the sword and ran it lightly down from my temple to the base of the throat. I gave her the dirtiest look I could execute. She simply smiled and moved the sword down lower, right below my ribcage.

I looked up and met Luke's eyes again.

"I love you." I mouthed right before Kelli plunged the blade into me.

**Hope you enjoyed! I hope I did a good job writing the fight (because I hate writing those).**

**.happiness.**

**~ See you at Camp Half-Blood!**


	10. Ten

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy!**

_**ι**_

I can't really describe how it felt, it was _beyond_ excruciating…. The best would probably be it felt as if I was being burned alive at the stake. As soon as that blade hit me my whole body felt like it had exploded into flames. Like my insides were being burnt with acid _while_ I was being flayed alive on the outside by fire as hot as the sun.

The worst part, Kelli didn't stop when the blade pierced the skin. No, she had to go the whole nine yards and skewer me clean through, until the hilt stopped her from going any farther.

I was too stunned to scream from the pain. I couldn't comprehend the pain. I was in shock.

Kelli slowly pulled the blade out, which made things so much worse (but I'm sure she knew that). I looked up at her and she smiled dropping the sword. The four that were holding me, let go of my arms and I fell to my knees and then promptly did, sort of, a face-plant. Where I lay gasping, fighting for breath, and slowly bleeding out.

I'm not quite sure what happened after that, but I heard sounds of scuffling, and swords connecting, and shouting. But it was really all a blur. All I could really think about was that my energy, my life, was slowly ebbing away; flowing out from my body. When I blinked tears came spilling out. I choked once and almost threw up blood, but I managed to hold it back. Well, some of it at least. Some of it managed to come up and dribble out the corner of my mouth. I blinked and suddenly Luke came into view, coming to sit beside me with his legs underneath him. He actually had tears in his eyes, and for a moment I realized I'd never seen Luke cry before.

I shifted slowly, trying to repress my face of pain, and rolled so I was half on my side and half on my back. I swallowed the blood that started flowing up again.

Luke had his sword in one hand. He reached out with his free one and delicately stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he cried.

I shook my head and got up the strength to reach up and caress his face while wiping away some of his tears. Luke dropped his sword and put it over mine.

"I'm… sor-ry." I choked my voice just barely a raspy whisper. I blinked and more tears gushed from the corners of my eyes. He squeezed my hand and more tears streamed down his face. My vision blurred and, for a scary moment, went black. I pulled myself back. I just needed on more moment. "I… love… you, Luke. I… always… have." I coughed.

He took my hand in both of his and held it tightly.

"I love you, too." he whispered. "I love you _so_ much, Tori."

The last thing I saw were his beautiful icy blue eyes, glittering with pain. And slowly, my vision faded as I took my last breaths.

* * *

><p>I was dead.<p>

I died.

I had to be dead.

I was going to open my eyes and be in that waiting room where I had to pay a fee (that I most likely wouldn't be able to pay) to go into the Underworld, where—if I even made it—I'd probably be punished for sort-of helping Kronos try and rise again.

I took a breath, even though I didn't need it, and slowly opened my eyes. At first all I saw was a bright light and I figured, okay that's normal. There would be lights in the waiting room, right? I mean, I knew it was to the Underworld but that didn't mean they had to make it all depressing.

When my eyes adjusted I realized that the light… wasn't what I was expecting. It was soft and almost golden. I gasped and covered my eyes with my hand.

Okay, so maybe I wasn't in a waiting room, because waiting rooms didn't have lights like that. So… where was I? Did you still have to pay to get into Elysium? But even if I didn't have to, I didn't think I'd been so good to even make it to Elysium. I mean, I'd been in Juvenile for sixth months for goodness sakes (don't ask, long story; I didn't do anything _bad_, per se).

Slowly I parted my fingers and opened my eyes and looked around. When I couldn't make any discernable specifics of wherever I was, I took my hand off of my eyes and turned my head around.

The things I registered: (1) I was lying in a cot, (2) I was in an infirmary that looked oddly familiar… (3) I remembered that this infirmary looked exactly like the one in camp—and you know, it probably was but this only confused me more, (4) I was so weak, that putting my hand over my eyes had sapped all my strength, (5) I was _ravished_, and (6) I felt like I'd just woken up from a coma.

Questions that I had: (1) I had died… right, (2) _was_ this Camp Half-Blood's infirmary, (3) what happened to Luke, (4) was he okay, (5) was he helping Kronos again, (6) was he even still alive, and (7) I had _died_… right?

Silena Beauregard passed by with a glance in my direction and stopped.

She smiled slightly, "Oh, hey, you're up."

I tried to sit up, but my midsection inflamed so I stopped that attempt. "Um, where am I?" I asked my brain still frozen on the fact that I was supposed to be dead.

Silena regarded me with a weird look. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked around like a camera should pop out with a TV host saying, "Gotcha!"

"You're… joking, right?" she asked slowly, looking unsure on whether to be worried or laugh at me. My totally straight face told her I wasn't. "Um… the infirmary at camp." she clarified.

"You mean Camp Half-Blood?" I asked.

She answered my question with another question. "Is there another camp that holds children of the gods?"

I breathed a chuckle. "No, seriously."

She gave me another strange look and slowly walked up to me. "Are you all right?"

"I was turned into a human shish-kabob, I think I'm supposed to be dead, and instead of the being in the Underworld, I'm alive at Camp Half-Blood. Do you think I'm all right?" I asked her.

She crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "No, seriously." she mimicked.

"Hey, now," I chided. "No need to act that way."

"I think you're just really confused." she decided. "I would be too. I'm going to go get Chiron. I'll be right back." she said backing up slightly and then turning to leave.

"Hey!" I called after her as she jogged away, just barely being able to lift my head. "Wait a minute! I was impaled, not hit over the head!" I growled—ignoring more of the weird stares I got from other campers who were in the infirmary as well—and let my head fall back onto the pillow.

I was alive? And at Camp Half-Blood? So… where was Luke then? Was he… was he dead? I shook myself. No, he wasn't. Stop saying that! My mind yelled.

I felt too restless to lay, so I slowly started to try and sit up. It was more painful than I wanted it to be and the fatigue and lethargy I felt really wasn't helping. But I finally managed it. I was panting it had taken so much effort.

Chiron trotted up just then, he was smiling.

"You're looking better." he commented.

"I don't exactly feel like it." I muttered.

"I heard you're a bit… confused." he said looking slightly amused.

"I'm supposed to be dead." I exclaimed.

Chiron's eyebrows knitted together. "Do you want to be dead?"

I guess I said that in the wrong tone. "Well… no, but—"

Our activities director's face cleared. "Then we don't have a problem. Maybe you should get some fresh air." he looked around for something or someone and before I could say anything he started speaking again. I had a feeling that he was avoiding my unvoiced questions. "Ah, Lee, will you be so kind to help Tori up and out onto the porch, please." he requested.

"But, wait. Chiron—" I tried as Lee came up.

"I'll be out there in just a moment, Tori." He quickly cantered away as I opened my mouth to try and say something. I huffed. Lee—whose last name was Fletcher, was the head counselor of the Apollo cabin (I swear they were just doing this to torture me)—held out his hand for me.

"Thanks." I mumbled taking his hand.

Standing up was just as awful as sitting up, but didn't take as long because Lee was there steadying me. He was very patient, though. I stood up and immediately my vision was covered in little black dots. So we had to stand there for a moment and wait until it cleared. Then, as we made our way outside, I had to stop now and again and catch my breath or let the pain fade before I could start walking more.

Finally, though we made it out. Lee led me over to an empty deck chair and I sat down heavily. I was puffing for breath.

"Thanks," I told him again. He nodded and was off down the steps and out of sight. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the cooling summer breeze. The tree's leaves rattled and the wind chimes went. My eyes snapped open when I realized that this was nicer than the last time I'd been in camp. I sat forward slightly and glanced around. Everything looked… sharper, brighter. The greens were greener, the blues bluer. The grass was lush and green; the strong, sweet smell of strawberries wafted from the fields, the trees looked healthy and strong, and I could hear the waves wash over the sand.

I looked up at Thalia's tree. It looked just as lively as ever. Its pines were a wonderful dark green and from the lowest bough hung a golden fleece, _the_ Golden Fleece. Impressive. If the camp looked this way, I couldn't imagine how strong the border was.

"Splendid, isn't it?" Chiron asked coming up from nowhere to stand next to me. I jumped.

"Yeah, I'll say." I agreed. "Oh, uh… welcome back. It's good to see you." I added quickly. Chiron smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

I sat back. "Like I died and came back to life." I told him truthfully.

He chuckled just as Silena came out with a tray in her hands; that held a glass of iced golden apple juice. I knew it was nectar but it looked like apple juice.

She handed it gingerly over to me. I thanked her, and quickly set it down on the armrest before it could slip from my hand. I sipped the nectar through a bendy straw. It tasted wonderful. Like Mrs. Alexander's home-made three-apple crumble. It was warm, with the fresh taste of apples; each flavor prominent (Granny Smith, Winesap, and Rome Beauty), and finally a shock of cold that was her home-made vanilla ice cream she'd always serve on the side.

I shivered as warmth, and energy flowed back into me. I could breathe easier, and I felt a little stronger too. At least I had stopped shaking.

"You gave us quite a scare." Chiron remarked.

I pulled back briefly to say, "Oh?"

"Yes, you were out for just over twelve days."

I choked on the drink. Chiron quickly pulled the glass away so I wouldn't spill as I started coughing.

"T-twelve… twelve days?" I rasped. I coughed a little more and cleared my throat. "I've been out for _twelve_ days?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, you did die, after all." he said handing me the glass back.

"So, then, how did I get here?"

"Someone saved you." I waited for him to say more, but he didn't continue.

They _had_ to be powerful enough to bring me back. I had someone in mind, but didn't want to really believe it. "Who…?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, look its Percy, Annabeth and Thalia." Chiron pointed out. I forgot my question.

"Wait, did you just say Thalia?" I asked astonished.

"Are you done with that?" he inquired ignoring me and pointing to my empty glass.

"Oh, yeah. But—" I tried to ask again but Chiron quickly took the glass and was gone, back inside the Big House. "Chiron, wait!" I called trying to stand up. Even with the nectar, my vision went black and I felt instantly lightheaded. The ringing in my ears became more pronounced. I sat back down heavily with a huff.

"Oh, hey! You're up." Percy's voice sounded.

I opened my eyes to see Percy, followed by an unhappy-looking Annabeth, and Thalia (who had black hair, cut in a way that reminded me of the lead singer of P!nk, and was dressed in punk-rocker clothes) bringing up the rear, walk up the porch steps and over to me. I thought it was weird that they were coming over to talk to me, I wasn't exactly friends with them (well, maybe Percy, but the line ends there); Thalia had been a tree the whole time I'd been here, and I knew that Annabeth hated my guts.

Then again, if I was friends with Percy, Thalia and Annabeth were just coming because he was here… well Annabeth was at least. Thalia looked like the one who didn't do what others told her, especially when they were younger than her.

He and Thalia stood a little closer to me, but Annabeth stayed back, leaned against the railing and glared out at the strawberry fields with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, finally." I let out a breathy chuckle.

"How are you?" Percy asked.

I smiled. "Well, I was impaled, died, came back to life, and have been asleep for just about twelve days—or so I'm told. So…" I pretended to think about this. "Pretty good, I guess. I could be better, but I could also be worse."

"Yeah… I don't think you could get any worse than dying." Thalia pointed out.

"I don't know… I would think being a tree would be worse than dying." I said, a little guardedly afraid it'd offend her.

She grimaced. "That's true."

Silence arose and I used this time to work up the courage to ask, "H-have any of you guys s-seen… Luke?" I was looking down at my hands in my lap, but when no one answered I finally looked up. I immediately thought the worst had happened and started panicking.

"He's on Mount Olympus, waiting for an audience with the gods." Percy said quietly. "They're deciding—"

"On whether or not to kill him." Annabeth cut in icily, not bothering to break it to my lightly (not that I cared, I just wanted to know where he was). I could feel her steely, gray eyes on me, but I continued to look at Percy.

"Yeah, what she said." he sighed.

Well it was decided then. I took a deep breath and braced for the burning as I pushed myself to my feet. I held onto the armrest for a minute and took big, deep breaths until my vision cleared. Then I started forward willing my body to hold on a little longer. It'd get to rest another twelve days after I got to see Luke.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked as I pushed past him and Thalia and quickly hopped down the stairs.

"I'm going to see him." I grunted as I hit the grass and almost lost my balance. "What does it look like?"

"That's not a good idea." Annabeth spoke. "The gods aren't going to like it if you just barge in. It's very disrespectful to begin with—"

"I don't care." I told her cautiously taking a couple steps forward, making sure my equilibrium was doing okay. "This is possibly the last time I'll see him. I'm not going to throw that away." I explained walking with a little more confidence. I was already tired, but I pushed myself forward anyway.

Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth followed quickly. (I was still quite fast, then again I felt like I had to rush or I'd miss my chance to see Luke, so I ignored the aching pain where Kelli stabbed me.)

"Tori, I don't think this is a good idea." Percy called after me.

I started to walk faster as I got closer to the driveway. I knew this would probably fry my body, but I wanted to see Luke. I wanted to see his gorgeous blue eyes again, his charming smile.

"Try and stop me." I replied over my shoulder, for they were already lagging behind. But when I glanced back they were _still_ following me, running toward me. Percy was just too persistent sometimes, it was a good trait but annoying if you were trying to make an escape.

I was a little more than half-way to the van, but I was still undermined, and Percy caught up to me.

He grabbed my arm and stopped me in my tracks.

"Annabeth has a point. You can't just go stomping in during their council." he said. I'll admit it: it was kind of odd to hear Percy being the voice of reason. "Besides how are you even going to get there?"

"The van, what else?" I asked making it sound like it should've been obvious.

"But you don't have the keys." Annabeth chimed in coming up to stand next to Percy. Thalia followed, standing next to Annabeth.

I pulled my arm out of Percy's grip and started for one of the vans swiftly.

"I do know how to hotwire a car." I said as I came up to the van.

Annabeth just wouldn't let it go. "It's still locked." she hollered as Percy said, "Really! Can you teach me?" I heard a smack, which I figured was Annabeth hitting Percy, and then him exclaim, "Ow! I was just joking, jeez."

I rolled my eyes and tried the door and to my slight surprise it opened. I couldn't help but turn and smirk at Annabeth's bewildered face. I, then, quickly got to work.

"I'm going to go get Chiron." Annabeth said.

I paused and turned to look at her with narrowed eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

I groaned, not wanting to do this, but I didn't have any other choice. "Please, please, don't." I begged.

Percy came forward with a hand outstretched. "Then just come back. I'm sure… Luke"—he had a hard time saying his name; I didn't blame him—"will be fine."

"Percy," I sighed quietly so Annabeth or Thalia wouldn't hear. "What would you do if it were Annabeth?" His hand dropped and his face turned a bright red.

He tried to compose himself, clearing his throat and standing a little taller. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"De-Nile isn't only a river in Egypt." I told him. (De-Nile = denial, just so you know.)

"I'm not in denial!" he objected loudly. I glanced nervously at Annabeth and Thalia who stopped their argument—is what it looked like—to glance at me and Percy. "I'm not in denial." he told me quieter.

I crossed my arms and looked up at him.

His eyes dropped to his shoes. "I'd… probably go too." he mumbled.

"That's what I thought. Cover for me? I won't be _too_ long." I asked turning back to the wires of the van.

"I'm not guaranteeing anything." he warned before walking off. I vaguely heard the three of them bickering after that, but was too intent on getting this van started and getting to Olympus as soon as I could.

* * *

><p>Mount Olympus was… amazing, to say the least. I mean, I know this was <em>Mount Olympus<em> and all, but I'd never seen it before. I hadn't been on the field trip during the winter solstice (the one where Luke stole the two items of power) because I wasn't a year-rounder at the camp.

I took the main brick pathway that led to the palace briskly, only sparing glances at the things going on around me. There were wood nymphs, and naiads, and satyrs, and attractive teens who I assumed were minor gods/goddesses. They were gathered around a small band in a gazebo, like you saw in those old movies, and there were merchants with their little booths selling things ranging from ambrosia to weapons. It kind of reminded me of a small, old town from the 1900's (if I'm remembering correctly).

And the most magnificent thing was that everything was warm and glowed with white and silver.

There were steps to the courtyard, and after that the throne room. Just where I needed to be.

**One more chapter to go!**

**thank-you-for-everything**

**~ See you at Camp Half-Blood!**


	11. Eleven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy!**

_**ϰ**_

I knew I was taking a huge risk, bursting in on something important like deciding what to do with the person that tried to bring Olympus down, but I _needed_ to see Luke. That desire, that passion, pushed all my fear and worry down, giving me strength and courage to continue on. I was this far, there was no point in turning back now.

I slowly crept up to the room and peered inside.

I stopped just outside the doorway (if you wanted to call it that) and looked at everything inside. My mind didn't want to register all of what I saw.

First and foremost, the throne room—which was really just oversimplifying what this was. Massive columns rose to the domed ceiling that was embellished with moving constellations. Twelve colossal thrones (and when I say colossal I mean big enough to hold a fifteen-foot-tall person), were arranged in an upside-down U (like the cabins at camp). A fire, almost as big as the thrones themselves, crackled in the hearth pit.

In these thrones were the 12 Olympians. First, Zeus with a trimmed black beard, and eyes that sparked with energy. On his immediate left was an angelic woman with silver platinum hair that was braided over one shoulder: Lady Hera.

On Zeus's immediate right was Lord Poseidon who had sea green eyes, just like Percy's. Sitting next to him was a disfigured man with a malformed head, and a dense, brown beard with fire flickering and extinguishing throughout his beard: Lord Hephaestus. Next was Hermes, he was intently paying attention to what everyone was saying. I would've been surprised if he hadn't, this was his son after all. Sitting next to Hermes was Apollo, he had his iPod out but his earphones were hanging around his neck. I had a feeling, though, the music was still playing and he could hear it clearly. Dionysus looked disinterest, more or less. Ares was sharpening his knife.

Swinging on the other side, next to Hera was a goddess with thick, dark hair: Lady Demeter. Next to her was a woman with striking blond hair, and stormy gray eyes, no doubt that was Lady Athena. Her eyes were the gray I'd come to know very well, but her dark hair shocked me. I guess I was just so used to Annabeth's hair being blond, I never considered that her mother would have dark hair.

Lady Aphrodite was next. I can't quite explain what she looked like exactly, just that she was the most beautiful, gorgeous, most perfect woman I'd ever seen. Perfect hair, perfect face, perfect make-up, perfect… well you get the point. Last, but most certainly not least, was Lady Artemis. She looked younger than the others. She had beautiful auburn hair and looked like she was sitting in a shaft of moonlight.

(And on a side note, if I looked at the fire, in the hearth, close enough I'd see a small girl—maybe seven or eight—shimmer between the flames: Lady Hestia. She was my favorite of all the gods and goddesses.)

I could feel the power humming in the air, making me feel slightly lightheaded and breathless. That or because I really shouldn't have been standing up.

I finished looking around at everything, looking for a particular someone. And sure enough, standing in the midst of it all, was…

"Luke!" I shouted, not able to hold back my cry of pure elation and joy. My worries of offending the gods and being blown to smithereens totally forgotten as Luke turned around, looking for the one who called his name. Before I could stop myself I ran forward and crashed into him so hard he almost fell over.

I threw my arms around his neck tightly, tears brimming in my eyes. I felt Luke's arms, which were hesitant at first, come around me tightly and I finally felt that I was safe again. That I was home again. That everything was going to be all right in the end. I breathed in his wonderful scent.

"Tori," he whispered in my ear. "Tori." he repeated. "They told me you were dead."

I pulled back slightly and didn't look up for a second. Something stopped me. Maybe I was afraid… of what? I'm not quite sure. But this fear had suddenly bubbled inside of me. It disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared and I looked up, and there he was. There was what I'd come here to see. His brilliant snowy blue eyes—eyes the color of a perfect blue lake that had a clear coat of ice during the middle of winter—that stopped my heart.

I started to incline my head upward slightly so that I could kiss him. He slowly leaned down toward me as I stretched up on my toes so that his lips could reach mine. And you know what? I wasn't embarrassed or scared or self-conscious. None of that mattered anymore. All that mattered was that I was with Luke.

The kiss was a little restrained at first, but that didn't last long. It heated up a little. But this didn't last long either. We both knew where we were standing and we broke apart. I wasn't able to stop the tears of joy and worry from trickling down my face, though.

Luke reached up to wipe them away.

"Don't cry," he whispered. "It makes me think I'm going to die." I couldn't help but smiling and chuckling at that, even though that was a strong possibility. "You should probably get going now." he suggested.

I nodded and stretched up to give him a quick, small kiss.

"I love you," I whispered.

Luke smiled, pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, too." he murmured in my ear.

I hugged him to me tightly, sniffled, wiped away my tears, and then slowly pulled away and walked out of the throne room.

No one seemed to notice my brief absence from camp except for, of course, Percy, Annabeth (who, to my amazement, didn't tell… at least, I didn't think so), and Thalia. And I had a hunch that Chiron possibly knew but if he did he didn't say.

For the rest of the day I couldn't think about anything else but Luke. If he was okay, what the Olympians had decided his punishment was, if he was even still alive (but I was confident that I'd know if they killed him), you know those kinds of things.

I went back to the Hermes cabin (because I still hadn't been claimed), where things had seemed to have gone back to normal. Of course Travis and Connor Stoll were still the head counselors of the cabin, but I wasn't treated as coldly. Then again, a lot of people were still wary of me and tried to avoid me. I was just glad I didn't have those wretched guards. It was _so_ nice!

I slipped into my sleeping bag, but had trouble getting to sleep. I was restless. I tossed and turned. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, I got up and got dressed and went down to the beach. I was hoping that a walk, some movement, and the calming lull that the waves had when they washed in and pulled out would help me get to sleep.

I stood just inches from where the waves stopped and retreated. I'm not sure how long I stood there. It could've been minutes, it could've been hours. Then finally I started to feel drowsy, I felt my eyelids become heavy and droop. I turned around ready to head back to the cabin, but someone was standing right in the middle of my path. I veered back, with a gasp, all my senses went on high alert, and blood roared in my ears.

The slim man with a business suit on and salt-and-pepper hair smiled. I put a hand over my heart and caught my breath.

"So sorry," he said walking forward, and a little past me. I waited for a moment, thinking he wasn't sorry at all; that he enjoyed scaring me, before turning around and going to stand up next to him. "I couldn't help myself." he finished. That confirmed my theory.

"No, that's totally fine. Maybe getting scared half-to-death will help me get to sleep."

Hermes looked over at me with a sly smile.

I wanted to ask him why he was here but that seemed too rude.

"I wanted to thank you." he answered my unspoken question.

"For what?" He really didn't need to thank me for anything, I thought.

Hermes turned toward me, I mirrored him. His eyes were so intense my breath caught. Unfortunately I couldn't quite decode what emotion they held.

"For… everything." he sighed. "For… not giving up hope; not giving in when things got rough; believing in him." His voice had become a whisper. I'd never seen a god in such a vulnerable state before. It shocked me that he felt that he could show me this side of him, and it was kind of scary too. "For saving my son; for saving Luke."

I was speechless. I opened and closed my mouth trying to form coherent words, but all it really sounded like was a fish drying up on land.

"What…" I started. I took a deep breath. "What… did you decide?" I asked.

The Hermes that everyone knew, that I knew; the one with a coy smile and a mischievous glint in his eye, came back.

"Thank you." he said again before his form started to glow. I averted my eyes and put a hand up automatically. With an incandescent white flash of light, he was gone and I was alone on the beach once again.

* * *

><p>I walked along the stream where it had all started. Where I first learned that Luke was trying to help Kronos re-emerge from the depths of Tartarus. The place where we'd shared our first kiss.<p>

I found a nice place and set my blanket down. My book tucked tightly under my arm. The second book of the Kane Chronicles: _The Throne of Fire_.

I sat down, content with my spot, right next to the stream, with its soothing sound of water flowing swiftly over the pebbles. I got in a comfortable position and opened up my book. Before I could get through the first paragraph though, I heard some rustling in the bushes near me. I couldn't help but smile.

I shifted slightly so I was in a good position to grab my sword if I needed it and continued to read. The rustling came closer to me and I thought for sure I was going to be ambushed, but it passed right by me. It was quiet once again. I heard the soft squish of mud underneath a foot and had just enough time to pull out my sword and block his downward thrust.

I set my book aside so it wouldn't get ruined and shoved his sword away as I turned to try and trip him up. He knew my trick and jumped over my leg as it came by before coming back as fast as a cobra's strike. But I was ready for his blade and rolled away and onto my feet. I parried another swing. He jumped back quickly and thrust his sword forward. I just managed to dodge it, but it skimmed the side of my neck. I could feel the sharpness of the blade. Thankfully he didn't break the skin.

He pulled back.

"Oh, you're in for it now, _buddy_." I warned coming forward. Our sword fight heated up. He was a great swordfighter, but thanks to my training during the school year I was just as good. I pushed him back toward the stream. His eyes narrowed but his lips turned up in a smile, accepting the challenge.

He pushed even harder and I fell back slightly. I was starting to tire so I decided it was time to disarm him. I jumped in closer to him and slashed my sword toward his head. He ducked like I had wanted to. As he was coming back up, I lifted my foot and kicked him—not _too_ hard—square in the chest. Not ready for this he stumbled and fell back making a good sized splash in the river.

I ran forward and kicked his sword from his hand while lowering mine to the hollow of his throat, a triumphant smile on my face.

Luke looked up at me and smiled but it was devilish and I knew his mind was racing trying to think of ways to get back at me. Yes, he was alive. Yes, the gods spared him. That I was grateful for. He came back to camp the day after the summer solstice. He looked weak and emaciated, but it was only temporary. I asked him what happened. He didn't tell me much except that it was painful and Kronos wasn't going to be bothering anyone for a while (a little while, at least). I didn't push. He also had to be monitored at all times and couldn't leave camp unless there were two other demigods with him.

Now here we were, nearing the end of the summer. I was thinking about being a year-rounder to stay with him, but I wasn't quite sure how to break it to Mrs. Alexander. Although something told me she'd be just fine without me.

I sheathed my sword and held my hand out for him to take. He took it all right, but instead of getting up he pulled me down into the river with him. I screamed as crisp, cold river water seeped into my clothes.

"You jerk!" I yelled slapping him on the chest and getting up as he laughed. He quickly followed but I splashed him with water. So, of course, he got me back with a bigger splash. Now I was covered head to toe in water.

I huffed and started toward the blanket. Thankfully it was still dry and my book, safe.

"I couldn't help myself. You're cute when you're mad." he called after me. I heard him splashing, following me. I sat down on the blanket and dried my hands so I could hold my book. I opened the novel to my marked place and continued to read like nothing had happened.

Luke had come to sit down next to me. He didn't say anything for a few moments, so I just read.

"Do you remember the time, on the ship, when you asked if I had anything fancy for you?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah?" I queried half paying attention because I'd gotten to a good part in the book.

"And I told you I had something in mind?" he continued.

I looked up at him, partially through a screen of wet hair. "I was just joking around, you know." I told him turning back to my book. Suddenly Luke's closed fist appeared over the page blocking the words. "Hey!" I exclaimed looking up at him. "I was reading that."

He merely smiled and pulled his hand away. When I didn't turn back to my reading he nodded, beckoning for me to continue. I examined him closely before finally tearing my eyes away. There, sitting in the middle of the page, was a ring.

My mind went blank as I slowly reached down and took hold of the ring's band. I set my book down and stood up, putting the ring in the palm of my hand. Luke stood up too. He put an arm around my waist and kissed my temple.

I looked over at him. He was still smiling.

"What kind of gem is this?" I asked pointing to the biggest one in the middle.

"It's a red diamond. The most precious and extremely rare of all the gems. Just like you." he told me. I smiled at the comment before looking back at the ring in my hand. The red diamond was mounted on a thin silver band and surrounded by two smaller diamonds.

Luke pulled me closer to him—with my back pressed against his chest—and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

"Marry me." he murmured in my ear.

"You know I'll say yes." I choked, tears welling up in my eyes. (What made things even more special was today happened to be my birthday.)

Luke reached up to take the ring from me, took my left hand, and slipped the ring onto my ring finger. I admired it there for a moment before turning around and stretching up on my toes to kiss him.

Before we could though, someone cleared their throat. I let out a sigh and pulled back slightly, opening my eyes to look at Luke. He looked slightly annoyed. As I turned to see who it was, I vaguely wondered who exactly would be out here in the middle of the forest (aside from me and Luke).

Leaning against a tree was a slim, middle-aged man wearing a postal carrier outfit, a mailbag slung over one shoulder and a white pith helmet. Curly black hair was sticking out beneath it.

I was a little perplexed. "Oh, uh… Hermes. Wh-what…?"

"A delivery, of course." he said ignoring our dripping wet states.

"To…"

"To you." He nodded, pushing away from the tree. I glanced at Luke, whose face was blank (their relationship was still iffy), before walking forward slowly. Hermes took out an electronic signature pad from his bag. He held the pad and stylus separately for me to take. "Sign there, please."

I pointed to the stylus. "There are snakes on your… stylus." I said.

"Hm? Oh, say hello to George and Martha." the god said.

"Uh…" I looked at the little green snakes writing on the stylus. "Hi."

_Pleased to meet you,_ a raspy female voice said. I guessed it was Martha.

_Sign here, please._ George repeated.

"Wait, what am I signing for?" I asked looking up at Hermes.

He pursed his lips. "Hold these." he said holding the pad and stylus out a little farther. I took them, the stylus a little hesitantly. He then pulled out an envelope from his bag. It was no doubt from my father, Apollo. I honestly couldn't tell you what color it was. It was actually kind of hard to look at really, just like the sun was.

When I saw it though, anger boiled up inside me and I immediately didn't want to take it. George and Martha hissed and that's when I realized my hand was gripping the stylus so hard my knuckles were turning white. I slackened my grasp.

"Sorry." I muttered bringing the pad forward to sign against my own will.

Martha wrapped slightly around my finger, it was an interesting sensation.

_Don't be too mad at him, deary,_ she told me. _He did save your life after all._

_And that's not easy to do._ George added.

"That's enough." Hermes warned quickly taking the pad and stylus from me and shoving it back into his mailbag. It had me feeling like I wasn't supposed to know that.

But, wait.

Apollo saved my life? That's what Martha said, right? I mean, I had a hunch, because bringing someone back to life—just like George had said—wasn't easy. That didn't make any sense, though. I thought he didn't care about me. That's why he hadn't claimed me, right?

"Here," Hermes said breaking me out of my whirling thoughts, and holding out the envelope. I took a breath and reached up to take it falteringly. I stopped for a second before grabbing it. It was warm and had that aura of power, like the paper had been made from the sun's golden rays.

"Thanks." I muttered looking up from the envelope and back at Hermes.

He nodded once. "Goodbye, Tori." He then looked behind me, at Luke is my guessing, but didn't say anything. His eyes flickered back to me as small, white wings blossomed from his pith helmet and he began to glow. I diverted my eyes down to the envelope in my hands. I closed my eyes and tears that I hadn't realized formed, spilled out. They evaporated within inches of the envelope.

I felt Luke's arms come around my waist. I hastily wiped my tears away and turned around to face him, holding the letter behind my back.

I smiled as I met his gaze. They had that knowing look in them.

"Now, where were we?" I asked leaning up toward him. He caressed my face.

Our lips brushed but before our kiss could deepen someone exclaimed, "Oh, hey!"

Luke let out a frustrated sigh. I stood back on my heels and sighed too.

I looked over at who had disturbed us yet again. "Yes?" I asked trying to hide my exasperation.

Thalia looked like she wanted to burst out laughing. "Was I… interrupting something here?" she asked trying to hold back her laughs. Before either of us could answer she continued, composing herself slightly. "Chiron wants to have a word with you guys."

"Both of us?" I asked.

Thalia nodded before heading off. I turned back to Luke thinking I could sneak at least one, quick kiss but Thalia appeared again. "Are you coming?"

Luke and I exchanged a glance before I went to pick up my book. Luke took the blanket for me. When Thalia was sure we were following she started out of the forest. I walked next to Luke a little ways behind her.

She peeked at us over her shoulder.

"Why are you guys all wet?" she asked facing forward again.

Blood rushed up to my cheeks even though we hadn't been doing anything bad.

"Sword fight." Luke answered for me. Thalia paused to look at us with one of her eyebrows arched, her exquisite electric blue eyes glistening with skepticism.

"A huh, sure." She turned slowly and continued to walk. A few moments later Luke grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a tree. Before I could respond or say anything his lips were on mine. I didn't mind.

"Guys?" Thalia called.

I pulled back a smile breaking out across my face. Luke's eyes twinkled with… love, happiness, joy. He kissed my forehead and put an arm around my waist. We walked out from behind the tree.

Thalia was waiting patiently for us. When she saw us she snickered. "Oh yes. You were sword fighting all right."

* * *

><p>"Are you going to open that?" Luke asked gesturing to the letter I'd gotten from Apollo earlier today.<p>

It was sitting on the table in front of my empty plate. It was dinner time. Everyone was chatting before Chiron made the announcements; it was a very carefree atmosphere now that there was no threat against Kronos (for now). We could just relax—as much as a half-blood _can_ relax—and enjoy the last couple days of summer.

I made a face and took a sip of my water.

"I… don't know." I sighed, picking it up and staring at the back, which had who it was addressed to in very tasteful, refined handwriting.

_Tori Williams  
><em>_c/o Camp Half-Blood  
><em>_Farm Road 3.141  
><em>_Long Island, New York 11954_

Wish I had inherited his handwriting too.

"I might as well." I mumbled flipping it over in my hands. Holding my breath I slowly broke the seal of the envelope and pulled out the parchment.

Very fancy.

It was folded into perfect threes. I set the envelope down and stared at the paper in my hands for a moment, biting my lip. What would I find when I opened it? Would it be a whole spiel, or just a small note, or… it could be anything.

Luke reached over and held one of my hands, giving me an encouraging smile.

I took a deep breath and flipped it open. Nothing on the top half, so I flipped the bottom half down. In the exact middle of the page, were two words:

_Happy Birthday_

"Don't look now…" Luke murmured in my ear pointing upward. I realized all around people were staring at me.

I looked back at Luke. "What—?" He pointed up again, nodding. I followed his finger and looked up. I wasn't ready for the brightness, but it was fading and I got a good look at it. Shining brilliantly, even as it faded; just like the sun, was a hologram of a lyre.

Tears welled up in my eyes and streamed down my face. The parchment slipped from my shaking, numb hands. All the sounds around me became totally silent.

"Why do you look so sad? You were claimed!" Luke's voice came through the barrier. I looked over at him; he was smiling, happy for me, but looked disbelieving.

"Because I won't get to be with you that often anymore." I answered truthfully.

Luke laughed, rolled his eyes, and kissed my forehead.

"You are incredible." he said pulling me close to him and kissing my temple before I turned for a real kiss.

After all was said and done, I was now sitting at the Apollo cabin's table. Which felt so weird and I felt _way_ out of my element. I mean, I had been with the Hermes cabin for six years! This sudden change was just so… hard to handle; hard to take everything in. And trust me it was _a lot_ to take in.

The second greatest feeling (because I was getting married to Luke, what was better than that?) was walking up to the bronze brazier, scraping some of my food into it and being able to say, "Apollo."

Don't get me wrong, I was still mad at him. But, the way things had turned out tonight, I had a feeling with a little time (and _maybe_ a gift or two…) that I'd learn to forgive him; I'd be able to appreciate the reasons of why he didn't claim me for six years….

Either way, things were looking brighter—no pun intended.

_When one door closes another door opens; but we so often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door, that we do not see the ones which open for us. ~ Alexander Graham Bell_

**The End! Sad panda! But I hope that was a good ending….**

**I really hope you enjoyed this short story.**

**For "Acknowledgements" to all my readers and a picture of the ring just visit my website.**

**Guess what! I've written another story for Luke and Tori! It's called_ "Life, or Something Like it"_ I hope you like it, if you decide to go read it!**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**~ See you at Camp Half-Blood!**


End file.
